<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любящий папочка by Hagni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625250">Любящий папочка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagni/pseuds/Hagni'>Hagni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Daddy Kink, Dark Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Good boy Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Loyal Peter Parker, M/M, Manipulation, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Underwear Kink, more tage to come, sadistic tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagni/pseuds/Hagni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер Паркер, несколько лет назад, был украден у своего отца. Спустя пять лет, Старк находит своего мальчика и не собирается больше его отпускать. Питти окружён любовью и своем не видит, другую сторону Папы. </p><p>Или ау, где Тони Старк - Дон Нью-Йоркской мафии. Ему плевать на правила и законы, он не решает все дипломатичным путем, есть только один вариант развития событий - пуля в лоб. Но его малыш не должен узнать о его темной стороне. И ему очень сильно нужно постараться, чтобы не допустить того, чтобы его малыш не окунулся в эту грязь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Возвращение домой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перезаливаю свой фф, ибо пускай фб идёт в жопу. Если все будет норм на фб, то здесь будут главы с детальным описанием убийств, пыток и некоторые намеки от Старка к Питеру.<br/>Передаю привет той крысе, которая кинула страйк на мою работу, я хочу умереть 🤗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Восемь лет назад</i>
  </p>
</div>Питер помнил только образ своего отца. Его большие и теплые руки, бархатистый смех с хрипотцой и чуть-чуть запах табака. Ему было три года, когда мама ушла от папы вместе с мальчиком.<p> Они жили у кого-то непонятного дяди, который совсем не нравился ребенку. Питер часто капризничал, ожидал папу, чтобы тот пришел и прочитал ему сказку на ночь, поцеловав в лоб и поправив одеяло. Мама говорила, что папы теперь с ними нет, и он должен привыкнуть к дяде, ведь теперь он заменяет ему папочку. Но никто не приходил к нему перед сном, только мама гладила его по голове, выключала свет в комнате (а там даже не было игрушек!), уходя к тому дяде. Папа никогда не выключал свет, оставляя маленький светильник, и дожидался момента, пока Питер заснёт. Конечно, мама часто проводила с ним время, играла, целовала, ухаживала. Но он скучал по папе. </p><p> Мальчик пытался привыкнуть к неизвестному дяде, но однажды, Мэри схватила его за руку перед домом мужчины и ринулась прочь.</p><p> Точнее, она сбежала от Тони Старка, проклиная мужчину и его людей. Ребенок не заметил машины своего отца и не слышал хрипы из сада, ибо был занят рассматриванием таких больших облаков на небе, отбрасывающих на землю движущиеся тени.</p><p> Питер помнил постоянную тряску, он вспоминал, как они прятались в каких-то темных подворотнях, а мама закрывала ему рот, чтобы тот не смел, так громко дышать. Мальчик не понимал, почему мама так себя вела, он постоянно спрашивал, где папа, а Мэри только горько вздыхала. Каждый раз они сбегали куда-то. Женщина покупала несколько билетов на одной станции, а в итоге они садились на другой поезд на другом вокзале. Он помнил только мелькающие картинки перед глазами, осунувшуюся мать и то, как невыносимо сильно он хотел есть.</p><p> Так он и рос, постоянно в бегах. Питер не знал, почему они бегут, от чего или от кого. На тот момент Питер лишь знал наверняка, что папа его любил, у него даже остался старый плюшевый медведь, который он подарил ему. Мишку в итоге, со слезами на глазах, он отдал маме и больше медведя мальчик не видел. Но хорошие воспоминания начинали расплываться, Питер почти ничего не помнил о своем отце к пяти годам жизни, и запомнил он лишь жгучий голод.</p><p> Два раза в году, с перерывами по четыре месяца, они меняли местожительство в городе, а с началом нового года старались менять штат. Где-то случались исключения и они оставались подольше, где-то меньше, потому что, как говорила его мама: "Даже здесь есть шавки этого сукиного сына!". Питер не понимал, кто такие шавки и сукин сын,  но в скором времени он распознал истину на своей шкуре. </p><p> Мама начала пить. Может, от горя? Или от сложностей? Им не хватало денег на еду и на нормальное жильё, потому что они постоянно прятались. Хотя, мальчик видел, как мама брала ту пластиковую карточку и взяв его за руку, шла в магазин и покупала ему что-то сладкое, или то, что он хочет. Но это было раньше, не сейчас. И в последний раз Питер подошёл к маме, спросив, где его отец.</p><p> — Ты... Ты, маленькое недоразумение, ты... — женщина икнула в кулак, — его ищешь? Тебе меня не хватает?! Ты не знаешь, какой он монстр на самом деле, неблагодарный мальчишка. </p><p> Питер и разобрать её слов не сумел, когда почувствовал обжигающий удар на своей щеке. Мальчик был слабым  из-за недоедания, поэтому он не удержался и упал. Слезы полились по его впалым щекам, а он отползал дальше от бранящейся матери, чтобы снова не попасться под её руку. С этих пор, Питер стал бояться маму. </p><p> Все чаще и чаще мать начала прикладываться к бутылке. И стала почти регулярно бить своего ребёнка.</p><p> После похмелья женщина приходила в себя, и со слезами на глазах ползала на коленях перед Питером, прижимая голову мальчика к груди, прося прощения. Он всегда прощал ее, но иногда он, как ни старался, не хотел принимать ее извинения, потому что следы от ударов ещё ныли, давая о себе знать.</p><p> Питер помнил, как он голодный ел кусочек хлеба после холодного супа и крошил на стол. Рядом стоящая мать сильно ударила Питера по затылку. Но он не подавился, а только глубже запихнул в себя хлеб, чтобы мама не смогла его отнять. Так он и сидел  — продолжая судорожно жевать, пока из глаз ручьем текли слезы.</p><p> В школе никто не обращал на него внимания. Питер постоянно пытался задержаться подольше, а некоторые добрые учителя, видя его ужасную худобу даже подкармливали. Иногда ему давали несложные задания, перенести книги из библиотеки в соседние классы, протереть доску или пыль в шкафах, за проделанную работу ему давали печенье или что-то съестное.<br/> <br/> Мать к тому времени довела себя почти до критического состояния, постоянно шептала чье-то имя, а ночью включала свет и кричала на Питера, что видела <i>его</i> прихвостней. Кто "он" и кто "его" прихвостни, мальчик пока не знал. Он пытался спрятаться под захудалым одеялом в шкафу. Мать его даже не искала, только топала ногами и излишне громко ругалась. В некоторых квартирах не было шкафа, и ребенок прятался под кровать, сжимая подушку или одеяло поеденное молью.</p><p> Питер верил, что это однажды прекратится, мама придет в себя, и она поймет, что никто не гонится за ней, и они снова будут вместе спать, она будет его согревать, гладить по волосам, рассказывать интересные истории, как это было раньше.</p><p> Но вера угасала. На её место пришли грёзы, чтобы кто-то всерьёз обратил внимание на него, на их семью, чтобы поняли, что мама не в себе и отдали его другим родителям. К этому моменту он хотел уже не просто питаться не впроголодь и спать на кровати. Он не хотел снова прятаться по шкафам. Он хотел чувствовать, что кто-то его любит.<br/> В их последней квартире был шкаф. Они переезжали только с двумя коробками вещей, которые мама закидывала в шкаф или же в темный угол. Питер любил сидеть в таких темных местах, так ему было уютнее и он чувствовал себя защищенным. Хоть в шкафу и было пыльно, но мальчик витал в облаках, положив голову на колени прижатые к груди. Ребенок стал тускнеть. И нет, это не только из-за того, что он сидит постоянно в шкафу и пыль оседает на его волосы, и можно даже сказать, въедается в его и так бледную кожу, но и из-за того, что все его мечты и грезы, просто обычные выдумки. Когда-то, мальчик от пожирающего голода, представлял что ест, и делал жевательные движения с закрытыми глазами, представляя, что он находится в приятной и уютной столовой с изобилием пищи. Где стол гнется под напором жирных и вкусных блюд. Самообман, каким-то образом успокаивал его голод, так что даже обычная корка хлеба с закрытыми глазами превращалась в жареный кусок курицы. <br/>  Однажды ночью, с фонариком в зубах, читая сказку о великодушном принце, которую он взял из библиотеки, мальчик наткнулся на какую-то коробочку. Она была замшевой и полностью черной, Питер был удивлен, потому что коробка выглядела очень опрятной. В отличии от его вещей и вещей мамы. </p><p> Направив фонарик себе под бедра, он отложил книгу в сторону, взяв коробку в руки. Повертев, Питер открыл её и чуть ли не уронил фонарик. На дне коробки лежали фотографии и большая сигара. Они были каким-то потертыми и как будто жирных следах от пальцев, но мальчик не был брезглив, он мог съесть хлеб с пола, поэтому взяв фотокарточку за край он направил его под луч света фонарика. <br/>На фотографии была ещё здоровая мама, женщина была в лёгком платье и такая же нежная улыбка украшала ее лицо, Питер в смешном голубом плюшевом комбинезоне и... Мужчина. Он держал Паркера на руках, задорно улыбаясь мальчику, который на фотографии весь был испачкан в шоколаде. Сам неизвестный ему человек был одет в белый костюм, который хорошо контрастировал со смуглой кожей. На нем были очки с красными линзами, хорошо уложенные назад волосы. Но больше Питеру понравилась, такая счастливая улыбка на его лице. Приглядываясь к фотографии, можно было заметить лёгкие морщинки вокруг глаз, наверное, из-за улыбки. Ребенок удивился, фотокарточка, вроде бы была старой, но он мог увидеть любую чёрточку и морщинку на лице родителей! У мужчины была идеально ровная борода, значит, он ухаживал за ней, большие ладони и, кажется, из кармана его пиджака торчала сигарета.</p><p> Сомнений не было, это точно отец Питера. Мальчик хлопал ресницами, чтобы не залить слезами фотокарточку. Как такой человек, мог гнаться за мамой и ним? Неужели мама врала ему? Он же такой счастливый с ребенком на руках. А мама? Она такая красивая... Была. Сейчас на нее нельзя взглянуть, женщина выглядит, ужасно неопрятно, она не чистит зубы и пренебрегает гигиеной. Иногда, Питеру было стыдно за маму. <br/> Может мама ошиблась? Или сошла с ума? Но она ведь была в здравом уме, когда сбегала от папы. Ведь так?</p><p> На следующих фотографиях был его папа, сфотографированный со стороны. Мужчина сидел в каком-то темном месте, где приглушённый свет рассеялся по всей фигуре отца. Он сидел в профиль на кожаном диване, покуривая большую сигару, а рядом с ним находились ещё люди, но они были смазаны. Питер только смог различить чьи-то рыжие волосы. Край зелёной рубашки, со странными пальмами на одежде. </p><p> Отложив в сторону неоднозначную фотографию, ребенок чуть ли не подавился фонариком, когда увидел, что было на следующей фотокарточке.</p><p> Его отец, а это точно был его отец, его аккуратная борода и большие руки, мальчик запомнил сразу, направлял пистолет на кого-то. Голова человека была в мешке, поэтому не было видно его лица, либо так падал свет. Фотография была ужасно размыта, как будто ее делали второпях и незаметно.</p><p> Значит его папа такой? Он, правда, хочет убить его и маму? Мальчишка взял другой рукой первую фотографию. Не может такого быть! Его папа, счастливо улыбался ему. Ему - Питеру. Держа в руках две фотокарточки, мальчик не мог поверить, что его папа, способен на такое. Он переводил взгляд от одной фотографии к другой. В правой руке держа чуть испачканную фотографию, где улыбается мама и папа, он приблизил ее к лицу. </p><p> Питти промычал в фонарик, рассуждая. Нет, точно нет! Папа не хотел и не хочет убить его, он его любит. Не то что...</p><p> Мальчик дернул головой. Нельзя так думать о маме. Она единственный родной человек, который остался <i>рядом</i> с ним. Нет, Питер, нет. Он продолжал смотреть на своего счастливого папу, не замечая, как слезы медленно капали на его колени.</p><p> Вот бы папа забрал его.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Однажды после школы, он быстро спрятался в шкаф, пока мамы не было дома. В школе он уже не мог оставаться так долго, учителя стали гнать его, а ещё постоянно огрызались. Когда-то Питер случайно услышал, что они говорят.<p> — Он постоянно ходит грязный, ты видела его вообще? Не ребенок, а ходячий скелет. Наверное, мать наркоманка, не удивлюсь, если ее сынок станет таким же отбросом.</p><p> После этого, он перестал ходить на дополнительные занятия и стал прятаться дома в шкафу, когда мамы нет дома. Прячась в шкафу, малыш постоянно открывал коробочку с фотографиями, смотря на папу, мечтая о том, что тот его не забыл и когда-нибудь они снова встретятся. Воспоминания из детства были расплывчатыми, но ребенок точно помнил, как папа укладывал его спать, читая сказку или придумывая свою историю.</p><p> Мальчик достал свою любимую коробку, прижимая ее к себе. Ему становилось так спокойнее, веря, что кто-то его любит.</p><p> Скрипнула дверь, а значит, мама пришла домой. Подальше устроившись в уголок шкафа, Питер закрыл глаза, представляя интересную историю о том, как его спасет большой и храбрый рыцарь.Мать копошилась в гостиной, стуча бутылками. От их звона, мальчику становилось всегда страшно, он ведь знал, что будет дальше.<br/>Закрыв глаза и снова мечтая о лучшем мире, Питер резко дернулся, когда входная дверь со всей силы ударилась о стенку.</p><p> Мама решила уйти? Прислушиваясь к звукам, он различил топот людей, а позже и осипший голос матери.</p><p> — Нет! Отпустите меня, твари! — дальше слов мамы было невозможно разобрать, она невнятно мычала, мальчик прислушался, различая какой-то глухой стук.</p><p> Питер задрожал. Кто-то вломился в их дом и сейчас что-то сделают с мамой? Он уже хотел ринуться защищать её, пока не услышал <i>тот самый</i> голос с хрипотцой.</p><p> — Где ребенок? — Питер задрожал. Слезы навернулись на его глаза. Нет, так не может быть, наверное, он спит и все придумал. Либо пришли забрать его в детский дом. Нет, точно нет, это не может быть <i>он</i>. Голос отца должен был давно забыться и стереться из памяти, это просто человек с похожим голосом, это не <i> он</i>.</p><p> — Он? Хах, такой же неполноценный, как и ты, — что-то произошло, после чего женщина взвыла. — Он где-то в школе, не знаю я, где он, если ты пришел за ним, забери его, но не трогай меня, — с отдышкой произнесла Мэри.</p><p> Питер сдержал всхлипы. Мама говорила такие неприятные вещи про него, он ведь думал, что она хотя бы чуть-чуть любит его, но... Женщина ещё сильнее закричала, а мальчик закрыл уши руками. Хруст ещё стоял в его ушах, когда кто-то заговорил.</p><p> — Нет, caro, мы пришли не только за ним,  — Мэри давилась всхлипами, голос охрип, и она ничего не могла выговорить. — Обыщите квартиру, живо. Если надо, то пошлите людей в школу.</p><p> Мальчик прислонился к дальней стенке шкафа, всхлипывая в ладошку. Он не знал, что делать. А если папа не любил его? А если это не папа, то, что тогда? Его убьют? Он не хотел умирать, совсем не хотел.</p><p> Кто-то зашёл в его комнату, а Питер задержал дыхание. В воздухе летала пыль, оседая на одежду мальчика и его кожу. Дышать из-за пыли было трудновато и поэтому предательский всхлип, вырвался изо рта.Незнакомец остановился, прислушиваясь к звукам в комнате. Человек остановился прямо перед шкафом, ребенок обнял себя руками, сминая в вспотевших ладонях фотографию. Дверцы шкафа медленно открылись, мальчишка громко вздохнул, зажмурив глаза. Вот и пришел его конец.</p><p> — Малыш, — тихий, но такой нежный голос, обращался к нему. По тембру голоса, Питер понял, что это девушка. Откуда здесь девушка? Все-таки, за ним пришли? Нет, нет, вряд ли, наверное, это сон, сон который он себе придумал, где все хорошо, а на самом деле он просто заснул в шкафу. — Боже, какой ты худой...</p><p> Женщина с рыжими волосами по шею, сочувственно глядела на него. Она была очень странно одета, но ребенок не придал этому значения, его не интересовал странный висящий чехол на поясе незнакомки, ее необычный черный облегающий наряд, ему даже в глаза не бросились рукоятки ножей, висящие все на том же поясе.</p><p> — Он здесь! — Питер дернулся, он не хотел уходить из своего шкафа, он хотел остаться тут навсегда. В этом теплом месте, в котором было трудно дышать, из-за чего мальчик засыпал прямо там, он хотел остаться тут со своими мечтами и надеждами на лучшее, он боялся этих неизвестных ему людей.</p><p> Послышались тяжёлые шаги и через пару секунд, человек в сером костюме, вбежал в комнату. Ребенок, почти перестал плакать. Перед ним был <i>он</i>.</p><p> Его папа.</p><p> Его <i>папа</i>.</p><p> — Питти, tesoro mio, — незнакомка отошла в сторону, а ее место занял мужчина. Его руки дрожали, он хотел прикоснуться к ребенку, но тот отодвинулся от руки отца. — Питер. Это я, ты меня помнишь? Я Тони. Тони Старк, твой папа. Ну же bambino, не бойся. Иди ко мне.</p><p> Папа стоял на коленях перед шкафом, протягивая одну руку в сторону ребенка, а другой, упираясь в торец дверки. Если Питер не захочет выходить, придется применить силу, но главное не пугать малыша, он и так уже запуган.</p><p> Слезы снова покатились по его щекам, мальчишка отвёл взгляд от отца, прикусывая свою руку и истерично икая в нее. Это не может быть правдой, это бред, все это ему кажется.</p><p> —Amato, Питти, посмотри на меня, — тот перевел заплаканные глаза на папу, почти не видя его, слезы не давали четко рассмотреть мужчину. — Все хорошо, я не собираюсь делать тебе больно. Ты веришь мне? — Питер пытался что-то сказать, но из его рта выскользнули булькающие звуки. — Хочешь, есть дорогой? Я накормлю тебя, обещаю. Иди ко мне, давай, все будет хорошо, Papa ' e ' qui.</p><p> Если Питер, правда, спит, то ему будет уже все равно, если его сейчас резко схватят и убьют. Это ведь, кажется ему, это обычный сон в шкафу.</p><p> Двинувшись вперёд, на четвереньках, ноги предательскт дрожали, прижимая к себе коробочку, Питер почувствовал, как его подхватили сильные и большие руки, прижимая к себе.</p><p> — Вот так, молодец, я горжусь тобой, bambino. Мы скоро будем дома, ты и я. У тебя будет все, что ты пожелаешь, любые игрушки и сладости, любые книги и вещи. Все хорошо, amato, все хорошо, — ребенок уткнулся сопливым носом в плечо папы, не заботясь о том, что он испачкал такой дорогой костюм. Мальчик обвил ногами поясницу мужчины, руками обхватив его за шею, все ещё держа в руке коробочку.</p><p> Старк встал, прижимая к себе <i>свое</i> сокровище. Несколько лет, он пытался найти эту тварь с <i>его</i> сыном. Он не думал, что женщина так быстро истратит его украденные деньги, и что они будут жить, <i>настолько</i> ужасно. Мальчик был катастрофически худ, грязные волосы спутались и вились неопрятными прядями около плеч, кожа была вся покрыта синяками, даже были шрамы на некоторых местах. Утешительно поглаживая его по спине, продолжая говорить успокаивающие слова, женщина забрала коробочку мальчика. Он сейчас плохо соображал, рыдая в плечо папы, постоянно вздрагивая.</p><p> Старк положил одну руку на глаза Питера, выходя из комнаты. Если спросить сейчас Питера, что он помнит в тот день, он ответит, что большую руку папы, которая пахла едким табаком, и ещё был какой-то странный запах, который он тогда ещё в детстве не знал. Это был порох. Малыш совсем не слышал хрипы женщины, не видел, как ее руки были сломаны в разных местах и находились под неестественным углом, не слышал, как папа что-то говорит на другом языке какому-то дяде. Залезая в машину, Старк крепче обнял Питера. Его сердце было спокойно. Мальчик жив и главное он сейчас с ним.</p><p> Тихо постучали в окно машины, и оно сразу опустилось вниз. Там стояла та самая незнакомка.</p><p> — <i>Что делать с ней? </i> — она понизила голос. Женщина совсем не желала, чтобы мальчик знал о том, чем они занимаются на самом деле. Хоть они и говорили на итальянском, но Питер знал его до трёх лет. </p><p> —<i> Доставьте ее другим рейсом,</i> — мужчина прикрыл глаза, размышляя, — <i> кто живёт в этом доме?</i> — так же тихо ответил Тони, замечая, что Питер начинает медленно восстанавливать дыхание.</p><p> — <i>Низший слой общества. Бедняки, наркоманы, алкоголики, </i> — женщина скривила нос, она всегда недолюбливала данную группу населения.</p><p> — <i>Дети? </i></p><p> — <i> Есть. </i></p><p> Мужчина задумался, прикрывая глаза. Ему было все равно на всех, <i>его</i> сокровище прижималось к нему прямо сейчас.</p><p> — Bruciare, — отдав приказ, стекло снова поднялось.</p><p> Тем временем Питер уже не так громко всхлипывал, но все ещё крепко удерживал папу. Он боялся представить, что это сейчас все исчезнет, эти теплые руки, невесомый запах табака и чего-то неизвестного. Сам того не ожидая, Питти зевнул, почувствовал грудью, как мужчина хмыкнул.</p><p> — Спи caro, скоро мы будем дома. Я тебя не брошу, я всегда буду с тобой, prometto, — его поцеловали в макушку и Питер, надеясь, что все это не бред, расслабился, но все ещё иногда подрагивая от шока.</p><p> Мальчик закрыл глаза, погружаясь в легкую сонную дремоту. Он не чувствовал, как нежно подрагивает машина от заведенного мотора, но точно слышал приятное урчание машины. Запах кожаных сидений, тоже въелся в сознание Питера. Если машина так урчит, возможно, она голодная? Стоит ли ее накормить или она ведет себя так же, как котик, которому приятно, когда его гладят? На этих странных размышлениях, мальчик уронил голову на грудь отца и тот прижал голову ребенка к себе, чтобы она не моталась в стороны, и Питер заснул.</p><p> Открылась соседняя дверь и рядом села личная помощница Старка.</p><p> — <i> Все сделано, </i>— Старк безучастно кивнул, с удовольствием гладя своего сына по спине, на ее коленях лежала коробка Питера. — <i> Смотри, что у него тут. </i></p><p> Женщина достала из чёрной коробочки, помятую фотокарточку, где была изображена вся семья Паркеров-Старков. Тони улыбнулся, он помнил, когда была сделана эта фотография. Он любил плёночные фотоаппараты и поэтому заставлял Хэппи таскать его постоянно с собой. В этот день, малыш впервые попробовал шоколадное мороженое и весь был измазан в нем. А Мэри ещё была в здравом уме, с любовью поглядывая на своих любимых мальчиков.</p><p> Значит, его малыш хранил эту фотографию у себя? Сердце предательски сжалось, Питти, его сынок хранил эту фотографию у себя. Тони ещё раз поцеловал спящего мальчика в грязные волосы.</p><p> — <i>Это ещё не все,</i> — Романов показала следующие фотографии, из-за которых, Старк сильнее сжал ребенка и тот завозился на его руках. Фотографии были цифровыми, но распечатанными. А ещё они были в этой коробочке. Значит, малыш их видел. Надеясь на то, что мальчик не понял, кто стоит на последней фотографии, Старк отвернулся к окну.</p><p> — <i>Уничтожь их, Нат. Я не хочу, чтобы мой мальчик усомнился во мне, </i>— прикрыв глаза, откинув голову назад, совсем не задумываясь о дальнейшей судьбе, Тони Старк нашел <i>свое </i> сокровище, и теперь он не собирается его отпускать, никогда.</p><p> Машина аккуратно выехала на шоссе, а через несколько дней по телевизору передавали о сгоревших квартирах, где большая часть людей погибла из-за угарного газа.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Задачей первой важности дляСтарка являлась трепетная забота о комфортном перемещении малыша из Айдахо в Нью-Йорк. Хоть они и полетят на персональном самолёте Старка, для Питера это всё ещё остаётся первым путешествием по воздуху. Ко всему прочему - мальчик в шоке, и ожидать спокойной реакции на первый полёт было бы опрометчиво. Все в виде мальчике говорило о запредельном уровне стресса - дышал он тяжело, глаза были красными, и он весь бился в мелкой дрожи. Большие глаза, хоть и были впавшими глубоко в глазницы, были распахнуты широко. Казалось, ребёнок разучился моргать.</p><p>Оторвавшись от созерцания этого болезненного зрелища, мужчина достал из кармана пиджака наушник, и, вставив его в ухо, он коснулся пальцем сенсорной панели.</p><p> — Пятница,— Тони говорил тихо, чтобы мальчик на его руках не дёрнулся в испуге.</p><p> — Здравствуйте, Босс. Вы успешно завершили свою миссию?</p><p> — Да. Теперь мне нужно, чтобы ты сообщил Стрэнджу,— мы ждём его дома. Пусть возьмёт седативные таблетки, или любые другие действенные препараты для безопасного успокоения ребенка. — Он погладил малыша по затылку.</p><p> — Что-нибудь ещё?</p><p> — Мне надо чтобы на борту самолёта были кое-какие вещи. Одеяло, оно должно быть большим и мягким. Также там будет увесистый запас шоколадных конфет. А ещё закажи вещи на... — Тони глянул на Питера, который жался к нему, как незрячий котенок к матери, он был такой маленький, что ему от силы можно было дать шесть лет хотя ему уже исполнилось восемь, — шестилетнего ребенка. Вещи должны подойти. Закажи тапочки, нижнее белье, футболки, штаны и побольше сладостей.</p><p> — Будет сделано.</p><p> — Умница, жду оповещения от Стрэнджа, — он вытащил наушник, положив его обратно в нагрудный карман.</p><p> Его дорогое солнышко уснуло и слеглаподрагивало во сне. Прохладные ручки вцепились в плечи отца, иногда несильно сжимая, и сразу же отпуская. Мужчина скривился, взяв руки мальчика в свои ладони и вынимая заправленную рубашку из штанов. Старк просунул холодные руки мальчика себе под верхнюю одежду. Мальчик слабо застонал, но при этом сильнее прижался, обвивая руками теплые бока папы.</p><p> Старк улыбнулся, обняв Питти. Теперь малышу будет не так холодно.Тони закрыл глаза, положив голову на макушку ребенка.</p><p> Ребенок зевнул, потирая глаза ручками. Его куда-то занесли. В этом длинном помещении с рядами окон и сидений, как в привычных для него автобусах, он всё же чувствовал себя как будто не в своей тарелке. Мальчик почувствовал - что-то здесь иначе. Почти сразу его догадки подтвердились - в окне он видел слабые очертания какого-то большого белого здания и... Самолётов.</p><p> Почувствовав также и изменения в температуре воздуха, Питер поднял голову и посмотрел на папу, который рядом усаживался в кресло.Заметив взгляд малыша на себе, Старк улыбнулся и, нагнувшись, поцеловал его в лоб.</p><p> — Сейчас, милый, тебе придется сесть на кресло и пристегнуться. Впервые летишь на самолёте? — Тони знал ответ, и этот вопрос лишь служил способом хоть как-то оживить мальчишку и, быть может, разговорить.</p><p> Привело же это к тому, что мальчик ловко перебрался со своего сидения на руки к папе. Питер интуитивно знал - ему за это ничего не сделают. Он слабо кивнул в ответ на вопрос, устраивая голову на грудь мужчины.</p><p> — Piccolo,— как бы Старку ни хотелось, чтобы мальчик продолжал так обнимать его, сидеть на его бедрах и согреваться об него, Питеру все равно бы пришлось сесть на кресло и пристегнуться. — Родной, давай ты пересядешь на пять минуточек в кресло? Самолёт взлетит, а потом ты снова сможешь обнять меня. Как тебе предложение?</p><p> </p><p> Питер надул губки. Последнее, чего он хотел сейчас - это отрываться от теплого папы. Мальчик так долго не ощущал теплого отношения к себе, что не верил в реальность происходящего. Он не хотел, чтобы все это обернулось сном. Ему казалось, если он перестанет касаться отца, то он исчезнет, и папы никогда больше не будет рядом. Он держался за своего фантомного родителя двумя руками, только сильнее стиснув пиджак.</p><p> </p><p> Мужчина будто услышал его мысли и вздохнул.</p><p> </p><p> — Я буду держать тебя за ручку, когда мы взлетим. Смотри, у нас тут есть большое теплое одеяло, и ты можешь укутаться в него,— Наташа, которая всё время наблюдала со стороны,  заботливо взяла его на руки и пересадила в кресло. Она была аккуратна, и Питер не сопротивлялся, когда та прикрыла его белым одеялом. Он сразу закрыл свою голову. Тони обрадовался. — Молодец, Питти, ты умничка. Так, давай тебя пристегнем.</p><p> </p><p> Тони укутал ребенка так, что тот стал походить на большой и мягкий свёрточек, и после этого пристегнул. Из одеяла торчали только спутанные кудри мальчика, а сам он чуть ли не плакал, когда папа перестал его обнимать.Сердце Старка обливалось кровью, и он, сидя рядом с малышом, взял его за руку под одеялом, пристегнувшись.</p><p> — Я рядом bebé. Все хорошо, — Питер уткнулся носом в плечо папы, прикрывая глаза.<br/> Мужчина глянул на Наташу, та кивнула ему, пристёгиваясь.<br/> Когда самолёт начал взлетать, мальчик пискнул и сильно вцепился в руку Тони. Тот лишь прикрыл глаза, сжимая ручку малыша в поддержке. Когда самолёт миновал зону турбулентности и выровнялся, взрослый отстегнулся и отстегнул Питера вместе с собой. Мальчик отчаянно радостно всхлипнул и сразу обнял папу, когда тот наклонился к нему.</p><p> </p><p> — Тише, тише, я с тобой, — он посадил малыша себе на колени, плотнее укутывая одеялом. Ребенок продолжал тревожно хныкать, прижимаясь щекой к груди Тони. — Дыши со мной, mioometto, давай, вдох и выдох.</p><p> </p><p> Питер только с третьего раза понял, что от него требуется, и задышал в такт с папой. После он пришел в себя, и поудобнее устраиваясь на коленях отца, накинул на свою голову край одеяла.</p><p> </p><p> — Все хорошо, я рядом, — Старк положил маленькую ручку себе на грудь, чтобы мальчик понял: взрослый спокоен, и это значит одно - больше тревожиться не о чём.</p><p> </p><p> Наташа встала и ушла за ширму стюардесс, вернувшись с тарелкой конфет и шоколада. Взяв маленькую плитку, Тони откинул край одеяла, из-за чего Питер недовольно застонал. Открыв шоколадку, Тони протянул ее ко рту парнишки. У того засветились глаза, мальчишка проворно откусил дольку, слегка задев острыми зубами палец папы.Тони погладил Питера по щеке, откидывая шоколад на соседнее сиденье. Большим пальцем он вытер рот мальчика, который уже вяло моргал. Зевнув в грудь папы, ребенок залез руками под рубашку Тони, обхватывая его бока.</p><p> </p><p> Старк скрыл счастливую улыбку в волосах сына, поцеловав его. Укрыв мальчика поудобнее, обняв покрепче, мужчина решил тоже подремать с его солнышком.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Посадка вышла не очень приятной. Питер опять плакал из-за давления на его грудь, и теперь он выглядел намного бледнее, чем обычно.Тони успокаивал малыша, как мог, обещая, что они скоро приедут домой, и он сможет поспать в теплой постели. Но Питер только судорожно хватался за рубашку папы, продолжая икать после пролитых слез. В самолёте Тони получил оповещение от Стефана, который уже находился в доме Старков, дожидаясь отца с сыном.<p> — Скоро, gioiamia, скоро мы будем дома. Тебя осмотрит доктор, он скажет, какие таблетки выпить и мы вместе пойдем спать.</p><p> Питер все ещё был укутан в одеяло, когда отец, вместе с Наташей, сел в черную Ауди.</p><p> На конечной части пути  мальчик смог успокоиться благодаря лёгким покачиваниям отца и его нежным словам, поэтому он снова задремал на его плече.<br/> Они быстро доехали до дома, и Старк сразу приметил в гараже машину Стефана. Мальчик ещё спал, даже мотор машины не смог его разбудить. Романов двинулась за боссом. Двери перед мужчиной открывала женщина, и, петляя по коридорам, они быстро вышли в главный холл, где их уже ждал Стрэндж.</p><p> Доктор был в сером костюме. В одной руке он держал саквояж, другая же была в его кармане. Когда зашёл босс, мужчина вынул её, протянув ладонь Старку.</p><p> — В зал, — Тони и не глянул на Стрэнджа, а пошел в указанную комнату.</p><p> Зайдя в нее, он обернулся, с прищуром смотря на мужчину с седыми висками, который перекинулся парой фраз с Романов.Оба остановились, когда до Тони оставалось пару шагов, ожидая от него приказа к действию.</p><p> — <i>Если сделаешь ему больно, я снова сломаю твои запястья</i>, — шепотом произнес Тони, чмокнув Питера в щеку, а тот сильнее обвил его шею руками.</p><p> Стрэндж, глянув на эту умилительную картину, сухо кивнул.</p><p> Повернувшись, Старк отлепил сонного мальчишку от себя, посадив того на банкетку. Питер вцепился в одеяло, когда Тони начал его стягивать.</p><p> —Caro, тебя сейчас осмотрит доктор. Я буду рядом, если хочешь, могу подержать за ручку. Но для осмотра тебе придется раздеться, а дальше, обещаю, тебя ждёт теплая ванна и большая, удобная и мягкая кровать, — Питер осоловело глядел на папу, сдерживая зевания. Мужчина улыбнулся, прислонив губы к тонким запястьям. — А если ты захочешь, я дам тебе шоколад. Что думаешь?</p><p> Конечно, Тони не хотел избаловать своего мальчика, но он не видел его несколько лет и мог себе позволить чуть-чуть порадовать своего Бэмби. </p><p> Малыш коротко кивнул и отдал одеяльце папе. Мальчик был в старой и худой футболке, поскольку переодеваться в самолёте на чуть более приличную одежду он наотрез отказался. Одежда особенно жалко свисала с тощего ребенка, а в некоторых местах была потерта, из-за чего можно было увидеть ужасно бледную кожу Питера. На ногах у него были такие же тонкие носки с дырками и шорты по колено - с маленькими затяжками на бедрах. Одежда была ужасной и непригодной для носки.</p><p> Тони сморщился, глядя на этот кошмар. Не контролируя свои действия, он резко стянул с ребенка носки, из-за чего парнишка дернулся. Тут же поняв свою ошибку, папа погладил малыша по колену, снимая с того шорты, а затем и футболку. Ребенок  поёжился и стал прикрываться. Не каждый день на тебя смотрят трое взрослых таким оценивающим взглядом.</p><p> Мужчина немного потянул в руках футболку Питера и тут же раздался треск на всю комнату - футболка пошла по швам. Тони еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не позвонить Барнсу с Роджерсом и приказать привезти эту <i>суку</i> в подвал его дома, прямо сейчас. Мальчик был очень истощённым. Острые колени, торчащие ребра наводили ужас на взрослых. Тони сдерживал ярость, смотря на жёлтые следы.Колени, живот и грудь Паркера были сплошь покрыты синяками. В некоторых местах были белые шрамы.</p><p> От тонны проклятий в сторону кошмарной матери, ответственной за всё это, Тони отвлёк тихий голос малыша.</p><p> — Пап? — мальчик зажал две руки между бедрами, покачиваясь в разные стороны.</p><p> Старк тяжело выдохнул, взглянул на тряпку, которая осталась от футболки сына. И он с отвращением откинул её на пол, а в глазах Питти мелькнула тревога. Тони это заметил и слабо улыбнулся.</p><p> — Не беспокойся, caro. У тебя будет другая одежда, намного лучше, чем эта.</p><p> Он уселся на банкетку рядом с ним, взяв мальчика за холодную ладонь. Даже проведя несколько часов подле отца, беспрерывно касаясь и обнимая его, мальчик не смог до конца поверить, что это не сон. На душе была ледяная глыба, которой нужно было время, чтобы растаять.</p><p> Повернувшись к доктору, Питер только легко прищурился в любопытстве. Мальчик, несмотря на побитость и общую растрёпанность обладал неким врождённым очарованием, которое контрастировало с похожим, но совершенно иным ощутимым излучением харизмы у его отца.</p><p> Мужчина одёрнул свой поток мыслей и понял, что нужно приниматься за работу - момент превосходный, чтобы его использовать.</p><p> Достав из саквояжа стетоскоп, Стрэндж присел возле ребенка, и скрипнули докторские начищенные лакированные туфли. Доктор надевал наушники стетоскопа, попутно внимательно заглядывая своему нетипичному пациенту в глаза.</p><p> — Меня зовут Доктор Стрэндж. Сейчас мне нужно осмотреть тебя, и ты посидишь спокойно. Договорились? — получив тихое согласие, доктор предупредил мальчика, что будет холодно и прислонил стетоскоп к обнажённой и белой груди ребенка.</p><p> Он дернулся от холодного металла, но впредь сдерживал себя, лишь покрываясь мурашками из-за неприятных ощущений. Этот странный мужчина достал такой же странный молоточек и стал размеренно и с выверенной точностью стучать по коленям Питера! Мальчик даже вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда его колено непроизвольно дёрнулось. Рядом сидящий папа снисходительно погладил предплечье ребенка, чтобы тот не беспокоился о странном поведении своих конечностей.</p><p> Ребенок старался не думать о своих дрожащих руках и ногах, которые совсем не хотели слушаться его. Почему они дёргались? С ним что-то не так? Назойливые мысли, и образы лезли в голову, пока взгляд мальчика не зацепился за подвеску на шее Доктора Стрэнджа.</p><p> Это был зелёный камень, обрамлённый с разных сторон тонкими переплетающимися железными нитями, и эти нити создавали необычную конструкцию, которая очень крепко держала камень.Мальчику казалось, что камень как будто светится изнутри.</p><p> Мужчина наклонился над ним, чтобы проверить зрачки мальчика, но тот успел ухватиться за необычную подвеску. Доктор замер, опуская взгляд на ребенка.</p><p> — Что это за камень? — мальчик почти бесцеремонно крутил его в руках. Он оживился, рассматривая подвеску со всех сторон. Камень был угловатый и такой красивый!</p><p> — Это Глаз Агомотто. Я получил его в Тибете. Мой наставник должен был передать этот камень тому, кто будет его достоин. Им оказался я, — Стефан не хотел вспоминать этот момент из жизни, когда он <i>незаслуженно</i> получил глаз. </p><p> —А как… Как вы заслужили его? — мальчишка болтал ногами в воздухе, проводя подушечкой пальца по гладким граням глаза Агомотто.</p><p>  Вопрос немало смутил мужчину. Точнее говоря, не столько сам вопрос, сколько близость с его, Питера, отцом, выжидающим, как удав перед атакой. Кажется, оный был не слишком настроен на захватывающие рассказы о Тибете. И переключившегося внимания мальчика на другого человека, если быть откровенным.</p><p> — Это… долгая история и точно не для таких любопытных мальчиков, как ты, — Стефан покрутил руками и потрогал запястья. Из-за навеянных воспоминаний они начали ныть.</p><p> — Малыш, ты хочешь этот камень? — Тони, по-змеиному подкравшись к теме разговора, нанес свой первый удар. Он прищурил глаза в ожидании удовлетворительного ответа. Стефану же оставалось бросить осуждающий взгляд на Старка.</p><p> — Что? О, нет, нет! Я не хочу его, он не мой, — кажется, Стрэндж заметно расслабился. Питер этого не заметил, ибо был увлечен сплетениями металлических нитей, в отличие от Босса. У Старка появилась злорадная улыбка.</p><p> — Он может стать твоим, если ты только попросишь, — второй выпад. Папа многозначительно взял сына за предплечье, стремительно обращая внимание на себя.</p><p> Мальчик вопросительно глянул на него.</p><p> — Но я ведь не достоин его. А мистер Доктор был в Тибете, наверное, это очень страшное место, и он заслужил камень! – мальчик с превеликим усилием оторвал взгляд от камня, а руки от цепочки. – Так нельзя, он не мой, — Питти так тряхнул головой, что его кудри комично подпрыгнули, и Тони едва сдержал нежную улыбку. Он давно так не улыбался, из-за чего мышцы лица назойливо ноют.</p><p> Папа похлопал Питера по коленке.</p><p> — Ты чересчур мил и наивен, cucciolo, — цокнув языком и взяв малыша за ручку, мужчина кивнул собеседнику, чтобы тот продолжал осмотр.</p><p> Убрав камень под белую рубашку, Стрэндж взял фонарик, чтобы осмотреть зрачки мальчика. Что-то, пробормотав себе под нос, отмечая реакцию Паркера, он убрал все предметы в саквояж.</p><p> —Старк, на минутку, — доктор щелкнул замком на чемодане.</p><p> Питер дёрнулся, ухватившись за папу двумя ручками. Отпускать своего отца он явно не собирался. Взрослый нахмурился, Питер не намерен его отпускать. Но ему нужно всего лишь отойти на пару метров от кушетки. Неужели его сыну настолько нужен постоянный физический контакт?</p><p> Старк присел перед ребенком на колени, не отпуская маленьких ручек.</p><p> —Bambino, я понимаю, что ты не хочешь меня отпускать. Я тоже соскучился по тебе. Обещаю, что отойду всего-то на десять шагов, а доктор мне скажет, что нужно тебе нужно пить. Позже ты сможешь снова вернуться ко мне на ручки, — Тони гладил большими пальцами тонкие запястья ребенка, изредка нежно касаясь их губами.</p><p> Питер прикусил губу. Папа обещал вернуться. Он будет рядом, а потом он снова будет его согревать, как раньше. Он не привык к тактильному контакту с людьми. Мать в последнее время совсем не дарила ребенку ласку и любовь, одни лишь крики, тычки и удары. А сейчас перед ним сидел его родной папа, который ласково целовал его руки. Это было странно, но Питеру это нравилось. Тепло разливалось в его груди, и мальчик понимал, что он начинает постепенно согреваться.</p><p> — Только… Побыстрее, пожалуйста, — мужчина встал, поцеловав напоследок ладони Питера, а в груди мальчонки стало ещё жарче.</p><p> Стефан уже ждал около большого расписного дивана, но садиться он не желал, потому что знал, как Старк ревностно относится к своим вещам. И если кто-то садится без спросу на его мебель, значит, разговор предстоял малоприятный.</p><p> — Ну? — мужчина сразу изменился в лице, и спала та радость и лёгкая улыбка, которая была все это время на губах Тони, руки стали напряжёнными, а правая кисть неосознанно тянулась к кобуре на поясе.</p><p> — Ему нужна строгая диета. Много витаминов и здоровый сон. У него замедленная реакция на происходящее вокруг из-за вызванного стресса, — бегло посмотрев на мальчугана, Стрэндж ещё раз убедился, что эмоциональное состояние ребенка нестабильно. То он оживлялся, когда видел необычный предмет, то наоборот, застывал на месте, блекло глядя вперёд себя и покачиваясь в разные стороны. Наташа незаметно проскользнула к Питеру, присаживаясь рядом с ним. —  Я выпишу таблетки, а также составлю меню, на ближайший месяц. Никакой жирной или тяжёлой пищи, если ты не хочешь, чтобы ему стало ещё хуже. Он будет хотеть, есть постоянно, но его желудок не привык к такой нагрузке, поэтому только строгая диета, — Старк закусил губу, положив ладонь на кобуру. Холодный металл всегда освежал его голову, заставляя рационально мыслить. Сейчас нужно думать только о благополучии его сына и только о нем. — Можно будет увеличивать калории постепенно, но заранее свяжись со мной, чтобы обговорить этот вопрос. Ему нужно наращивать массу, чтобы были какие-то мышцы. Он истощен.  А еще, я дам мазь от ссадин и синяков, мазать будешь каждый вечер.<br/> Мужчина закрыл глаза, пытаясь унять дрожь в пальцах. Его мальчику пришлось выносить на себе ужасное поведение Мэри и при этом расплачиваться за его ошибки своим здоровьем. Как бы Старк не захотел побаловать своего малыша, тому бы все равно пришлось отказаться от вкусных блюд из-за слабого желудка и организма.</p><p> — Собери всех на неделе, в два часа. Жду отчёт от Роджерса и Барнса, — Тони цокнул языком, разворачиваясь на каблуках обратно к ребенку.</p><p> Питер все так же сидел на софе, еле заметно вздрагивая. Рядом с ним уже присела Наташа, обхватив своими ладонями кисти мальчика, нежно поглаживая их по венам. Мальчик не обращал на нее внимания, слепо смотря в одну точку.</p><p> Тони скривился. Ему хотелось подойти к малышу, взять его на руки и никому не отдавать. То, что Нат прикасалась к <i>его</i>ребенку без разрешения, вызовет множество проблем в будущем. Лучше вопрос  решить сейчас.</p><p> Широким шагом преодолев маленькое расстояние между софой и той частью комнаты, где стояли мужчины, Старк опустил тяжёлую руку на плечо Романов.</p><p> —Убери руки, дорогая, — мужчина улыбался, смотря прямо в глаза женщины. Но теплоты и нежности в его глазах она не увидела. Женщина опустила руки Питера, сжав предплечье мальчика напоследок.</p><p> Он поднял свои большие заплаканные глаза на папу. Он хотел что-то сказать, но зевок помешал выговорить фразу.</p><p> — О, солнышко, ты хочешь спать. Пошли, тебя ждёт ванная, а потом можешь спать хоть всю неделю, — Тони подхватил Питера под бедра, прижимая сонного мальчика к груди.Он устроил голову на плече папы, щекоча своим дыханием его шею.</p><p> Не попрощавшись со своими собеседниками, Старк вышел из гостиной с мальчиком на руках, что-то тихо шепча ему в макушку.Стефан заметно расслабился, встряхивая руку.</p><p> — Кажется, лучше заранее застрелиться, чем пойти на это собрание, — Романов хмыкнула, откидывая прядь волос с лица.</p><p> — Пять лет постоянных поисков. Ну что ж, теперь ему точно сорвёт голову, — Стефан прикоснулся к своему камню через ткань рубашки. ДляСтарка якорем являлся его револьвер, а для него - глаз Агомотто.</p><p> — Он всегда был вспыльчивым, ты же знаешь его темперамент, — женщина покачала головой, поднимаясь с софы, кладя руку на спину Стрэнджа. — Пора.</p><p> Мужчина закрыл глаза, понимая, что с появлением мальчишки все изменится.</p><p> — Пора.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Давай, bambino, тебе нужно просто залезть в нее. Не бойся.<p> Питер стоял около наполненной водой ванной, для него она была такой глубокой. Он раз в два дня мылся быстро в душе, если была возможность, и сразу бежал в школу, но почему-то в последнее время, вместо горячей воды шла только холодная. Поэтому с тех пор Питер мылся намного реже.</p><p> А сейчас перед ним, всего-то пройти пару шагов по черной плитке, была огромных размеров ванная. Большая воздушная пена стекала по краям, оседая на полу, она вкусно пахла ванилью.</p><p> Рядом с ним присел папа, убирая лишнюю пену, чтобы она не мешала мальчику залезть в теплую воду.</p><p> Питеру пришлось раздеться, быстро запрыгивая в ванную, разбрызгивая воду. Он не хотел признаваться, что стеснялся папы.Тот только лукаво улыбался. Мальчишка захотел скрыться за пеной, он всегда мылся один, хотя мама требовала, чтобы он мылся оставшейся водой после нее. Но он не хотел, вода была остывшая и грязная.</p><p> Малыш не почувствовал, как папа взял мочалку, засучив рукава, стал мыть ему спину. Только когда он попросил Питти поднять руку, до него дошло, что его <i>моют</i>! Последний раз, когда его мыла мама, было еще в том доме с тем странным дядей. Подняв руку, папа стал мыть его бока, но даже это не было  больно.</p><p> Мужчина осторожно касался синяков, некоторых царапин, аккуратно водил по груди и тщательно смывал грязь. Движения мужчины, были лёгкими, невесомыми, но иногда ему приходилось сильнее тереть кожу мальчика, чтобы отмыть присохшую грязь. Тони не понимал, где мальчик мог так испачкаться, неужели он не мылся несколько недель?</p><p> Рукава были полностью сырыми, а ткань неприятно прилипала к коже, но это были всего-то мелочи, на которые он не обращал внимания.</p><p> Старк пообещал себе, что его малыш теперь будет мыться каждый день, в горячей воде, по несколько часов. Главное, чтобы Питти было комфортно. Тони старался не думать о ней, когда моет Питера: ему совсем не хотелось неосознанно сделать малышу больно.</p><p> Питер блаженно зажмурился, когда папа дотронулся до его волос, намыливая их. Это было так приятно. Поглаживающие движения, как папа пальцами тянул его отросшие пряди, массировал кожу головы.</p><p> А Старк совсем не наслаждался. Волосы мальчика были спутанными и от грязи свалялись в клочки, из-за чего их придётся долго и усердно распутывать при помощи кондиционера. Ему пришлось три раза намыливать голову ребенку, чтобы наконец-то увидеть светлые волосы Питера. Вода в ванной уже была темно-мутной.</p><p> Размеренные движения и пар, исходивший от воды, снова ввели ребенка в сонное состояние, из-за чего мальчик стал клониться вперёд. Если бы не большая рука папы, которая придерживала его за грудь, малыш давно бы коснулся носом осевшей пены.</p><p> Смыв мыльную воду с мальчика, оттерев его кожу от грязи и отмыв его голову, папа схватил мокрого малыша, прижимая к себе. Не заботясь о своем костюме, он посадил его на специальную маленькую банкетку, укутав того в большое махровое полотенце.</p><p> Тони тщательно вытирал Питера, ему было все равно, что у него на голове были кусочки пены, его костюм был безвозвратно испорчен грязной водой, а его кожа на пальцах сморщилась из-за воды. Сейчас главное это его малыш и только он. А сам ребенок, затылком прислонившись к стене, дремал.Снова взяв его на руки, папа оставил одно полотенце на полу в ванной комнате, а другое, уже сухое, обернул вокруг Питера. Ванная присоединялась к комнате взрослого, поэтому, когда они вышли, мужчина сразу же положил укутанного мальчика на кровать.</p><p> Малыш сонно моргал, но не упускал из виду папу. Пусть он будет с ним, пока тот не заснёт.Мальчик протянул ручку к Тони, схватив его за сырые манжеты рубашки.</p><p> — Останься,— тихо прошептал Питер, притягивая папу ближе к себе.</p><p> — Конечно, я же обещал быть с тобой. Сейчас папа найдет тебе одежду и принесёт попить, и тогда я снова буду с тобой. Я быстро, caro, — до его головы снова дотронулись, потрепав по сырым кудрям.</p><p> Питер из всех сил старался не заснуть, ожидая прихода папы, но одеяло, которое накинул на него папа перед уходом, было такое большое и мягкое. Не успев этого осознать, он повторно задремал.</p><p> Тони, как и обещал, вернулся быстро. Но он остановился возле огромной кровати. Раньше он здесь спал с мисс Паркер, и, конечно же, с Питером. Им хватало места с лихвой, но после всего случившегося кровать даже для Старка стала слишком большой.Наверное, малыш сам того не осознавая, накрылся с головой полотенцем и одеялом. Как он вообще дышал под ними?</p><p> Мужчина присел на кровать, убирая одеяло с головы Питера. Посмотрев на это уставшее детское личико, Тони однозначно решил, что своего малыша он никому в обиду не даст. Он всегда будет охранять его сон от плохих людей, чего бы это ему не стоило.</p><p> Он кинул взгляд на кружку и шорты с футболкой. Все эти вещи лежали на тумбочке. Глядя на них и сделав выводы в своей голове, мужчина стал раздеваться. Скинув все сырые и грязные вещи на пол, не заботясь об их состоянии, он залез под одеяло к своему ребенку.<br/> С этого дня он <i>всегда</i> будет заботиться о нём.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Овсянка и кошмары</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Фу пап, я не собираюсь это есть, — Питер отодвинул, с отвращением на лице, от себя тарелку с кашей. Он стал ненавидеть каши с детства, когда он мог только и питаться ими, чтобы его желудок как-то привык к пище. Но отец продолжал, каждое чёртово утро, на протяжении восьми лет скармливать его этой безвкусной жижей. Нет, каша, конечно, была вкусной, свежо сваренная, со спелыми ягодами малины и с другими фруктами, но Питер ее ел <i>постоянно</i>, что теперь она потеряла для него вкус и с каждым разом, смотря на эту проклятую белую, сладкую и вязкую субстанцию, мальчик хотел взять тарелку и выкинуть ее в окно.<br/>
Старк поднял глаза от планшета, на котором просматривал свежие новости, глянул на полную тарелку овсянки, и снова вернулся к чтению статьи.<br/>
— Ешь. Это не обсуждается.<br/>
Питер с кислым лицом, поддел ложкой кашу, но протянув ее ко рту, от сладкого запаха его затошнило, и он перевернул ложку, из-за чего овсянка шлёпнулась обратно в миску.<br/>
Мужчина снова глянул на ребенка, который со злым выражением лица, смотрел на кашу, надеясь испепелить ее взглядом. Покачав головой, выключив планшет и отложив его в сторону, Тони забрал кашу с ложкой к себе, похлопав себя по коленям. Питти сразу оживился и без слов проскользнул на колени к папе. Обняв того за шею и заинтересовано глядя ему в глаза, мальчик стал ждать дальнейших указаний от отца.<br/>
Одной рукой придерживая малыша за поясницу, а другой, зачерпывая овсянку ложкой, Старк протянул ее ко рту Питера. Тот, скривившись, отвернулся от ложки.<br/>
— Я же сказал, что не буду, ее есть! Она ужасна, вот ты хочешь, сам и ешь. Одно и то же, каждый день на протяжении нескольких лет, ешь такую же противную кашу и пьешь свой едкий кофе, как ты это выносишь?<br/>
Питер редко капризничал, но это была самая худшая пытка. Пытка <i>кашей</i>.<br/>
Отец нахмурился, но продолжал держать ложку на весу.<br/>
— Ты должен ее съесть, miele, ради себя. Будь хорошим мальчиком, — малыш заерзал на коленях папы, он всегда боялся разочаровать его, поэтому старался не сильно капризничать и перечить родителю, но это был не тот случай, когда он будет тихо дуться и следовать правилам отца.Питер все ещё расстроенный, сидел на коленях Старка, мужчина покачал головой, кладя ложку обратно в тарелку.</p><p>— Если ты хочешь строить из себя маленького, то продолжай. Но знай, что хорошие мальчики не поощряются ночью в постели, — Старк уже хотел заставить слезь Питера с себя, как тот резко прижался к груди папы.<br/>
— Нет! — слишком громко воскликнул малыш, повернувшись полу боком к лицу отца. — Я... Я буду хорошо себя вести, только, пожалуйста, можно я ночью... — мальчик закусил губу, опустив глаза вниз многозначительно посмотрев на пах папы.<br/>
Тони усмехнулся, снова протягивая руку к столовому прибору с <i>жижей</i>.<br/>
— Открой рот, — Питер нехотя приоткрыл рот. — Ну же, малыш, я знаю, какой у тебя большой ротик, шире, — мальчик вспыхнул, румянец расползался по щекам Питти, окрашивая его в приятный для глаз розовый цвет.<br/>
Ложка с овсянкой оказалась во рту Питера, и тот быстро проглотил кашу, стараясь даже не акцентировать внимание на вкусе.<br/>
— Покажи, я хочу посмотреть, все ли ты съел, — рука опустилась на шею, его мальчик даже спустя восемь лет, оставался таким же хрупким и маленьким, из-за чего он почти, что мог полностью обхватить шею одной рукой. Мужчина стал поглаживать пальцем выделяющуюся венку на коже Питера.<br/>
Мальчик смутился ещё сильнее, но открыл рот, показывая язык, покрытый немного остатками каши, но он, как примерный малыш, проглотил овсянку. Посмотрев в глаза Старка, Питер сладко выдохнул. У его папы был такой взгляд, каким он одаривал Питера в спальне.<br/>
— Вот и все, amato, ничего сложного, — хмыкнув, Тони провел пальцем по губам Питера, убирая остатки маленьких хлопьев. Вскинув брови, мальчик невинно придвинулся вперед и обхватил палец отца, липкими губами от овсянки, и, проведя языком по подушечке пальца с мозолью, парнишка слизал овсянку с фаланги пальца папы.<br/>
Мужчина тяжело задышал, а Питер так и продолжал водить языком по коже Старка, иногда прикусывая ее. Сглотнув и вытащив палец, Старк продолжал смотреть в глаза сыну. Питер потянулся к губам папы, не отрывая взгляд от темной радужки отца.Надавив на шею мальчика, Старк притянул того к себе и выбросил ложку из рук в противоположную сторону столовой. Она с грохотом упала на дорогой деревянный пол, а Питти обхватил двумя руками щеки папы, целуя со всей страстью .Старк провел языком по кромке зубов Питера и обсасывал юркий язычок малыша. Теперь мужчина распробовал вкус овсянки, которую так ненавидел его сынок. Питер тихо постанывал в рот папы, притягивая того все ближе к себе. О боже, он так любил своего папо<br/>
чку, его папочка такой добрый и правильный.Старк продолжал вылизывать рот мальчика, он полностью хотел почувствовать вкус малыша, а не этой овсянки. Питеру становилось тяжело дышать, прикусив губу папы он судорожно вцепился в плечо мужчины, притягивая того ближе к своему нуждающемуся телу.<br/>
Оба тяжело дышали в губы друг друга, ниточка слюны тянулась их губ и Тони широким мазком языка, облизал уголок губ ребенка, слизывая остатки каши .Мальчик взял руку папы и положил ее на свой пах, неуверенно потираясь об нее. Его бедра непроизвольно дергались и малыш, слабо постанывал, прикусив губу. Школьные штаны давили на вставший член Питера, из-за чего малышу было даже больно. Мальчик обхватил ногами поясницу папы, прижимаясь к нему со всей силы. Снисходительно улыбнувшись, Старк сжал эрекцию Питти, потянув его миленький член через одежду наверх. Мальчик застонал от боли, схватив Тони за руку, пытаясь ослабить хватку папы.<br/>
Отец наклонился к уху сына, не ослабляя хватку на пахе ребенка.<br/>
— Собирайся, или ты опоздаешь в школу, — шепнув на ухо, мужчина сразу отнял руку от Питера и как ни в чем не бывало, посадив того на край стола, развернулся и спокойно, как будто у него совсем не было <i>проблемы</i>, вышел из столовой, игнорируя бедную ложку на полу. Чтобы осознать происходящее, малышу потребовалась несколько секунд, а потом, неуклюже взмахнув ногами, чуть не упав вперёд, он побежал за отцом.</p><p>— Папа! Папочка! — Старк, стоял около лестницы, и с лёгким интересом смотря на ребенка. Тот, запыхавшись, прильнул к нему, обнимая за шею, и с жалостливым выражением лица смотрел на взрослого. — Ты... Ты забыл, кое-что, — смущённо произнес Питти, неуверенно обхватывая отца за руку, направляя ее к своему паху.<br/>
Тот выдернул руку из его ладоней и встряхнул ею, смотря на циферблат часов.<br/>
— Я ничего не забыл, bambino, капризные мальчики не получают поощрения, ты забыл?<br/>
Питер открыл рот в возмущении.<br/>
— Но... Но я же начал ее есть, — неуверенно начал ребенок, но его тут же прервали.<br/>
— Caro, я не собираюсь выслушивать твои истерики, поэтому сейчас же иди в школу, поговорим вечером, — и, развернувшись, мужчина начал подниматься по лестнице, делая вид, что совсем не заинтересован своим сыном, который стоял внизу лестницы, пытаясь сдерживать нахлынувшие слезы.<br/>
Руки Питера задрожали, и лицо мальчика раскраснелось от обиды. Он разочаровал своего папу! Всхлипнув, мальчик вздохнул полной грудью, отвернулся от лестницы и побежал к выходу из дома. Около двери на тумбочке стоял школьный портфель ученика старшей школы, в котором почти не было учебников, но находились полезные пособия и важные конспекты, и материалы для его исследовательской работы по физике. Отец очень любит и физику и привел эту любовь и к Питеру, ведь с самого детства Старк объяснял любое действие с научной точки зрения. Но, даже учитывая то, что его отец без ума от физики, сердце Питера лежало к органической химии, и папа поддерживал его любые исследования, но все равно подсовывал разные методические рекомендации от великих ученых.<br/>
Если он опоздает, папа сильнее расстроится, а он так не хотел его огорчать. Ради папы, он обязательно будет, есть эту невкусную кашу, каждый день, как в детстве. Выбежав из дома, прихватив увесистый портфель, Питер почувствовал дуновение ветра, на улице была пасмурная погода, мальчик всегда хотел спать в такие дни, но отец разрешал прогуливать школу только раз в полгода. Наглый ветер растрепал уложенные волосы мальчика, из-за чего тот дернул плечом, запрыгивая в черный форд, который стоял на подъездной дорожке, и с рыком закрывая дверь. Этот день уже заранее был провальным. Хэппи глянул на парнишку в зеркало заднего вида, нахмурив брови, но ничего не сказав, заметив удрученное состояние мальчика. Питер поставил рюкзак между ног, прикрывая еще не спавшую эрекцию, теперь по телу разносила не приятная истома, а только раздражительный зуд, от которого мальчику хотелось поскорее избавиться, но не будет же он ближайший час в машине с Хэппи лезть в штаны?<br/>
Пока Хэппи ждал разрешения на выезд с закрытой территории дома Старков, малышу пришло сообщение на телефон. Пробурчав что-то недовольное себе под нос, Питер достал из кармана пиджака новенький старкфон. О, когда он узнал о том, что отец не только производит оружие, но и много другой продукции, Питер стал еще сильнее гордиться за папу. Его папа постоянно занят на своей <i>дополнительной работе</i>, а тут у него еще есть многочисленные филиалы СтаркИн. Кто же мог знать, что даже в новой технологичной микроволновке может стоять программное обеспечение от Старков? Вот и Питер был радостно удивлен, когда понял, что папа охватил очень много корпораций не только в Манхэттене, но и по всей Америке.<br/>
Разблокировав телефон, Питер вчитался в сообщение.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <i>Отправитель: 💗💞💫Папочка💗💞💫</i>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><b>Вернешься после школы, я обязательно дам тебе кое-что попробовать, если ты так не хочешь, есть кашу.</b><p>Мальчик сильно выдохнул, но Хэппи не придал этому значения, ибо прочные железные ворота открылись и они выехали за пределы мнимой границы Старков.<br/>
Питер тихо заскулил, пытаясь не привлечь внимание Хэппи, он зажал руку между бёдер, может папа смилуется, и они сегодня сделают исключение? Может папа купит пиццу?!</p><p>
  <b>спасибо, папочка, спасибо.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tiamo, bambino.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>E io,  papà.</b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>Яркие лучи солнца проникали в окно, оно было чуть приоткрыто, впуская свежий воздух с улицы, сейчас на улице была поздняя весна, когда все уже давно расцвело, но воздух не был душным, а даже прохладным и свежим. Маленькие солнечные зайчики отражались от глянцевой поверхности двери ванной, падая на личико сонного человечка, который сгреб большое, но легкое пуховое одеяло, под себя и пускал слюни в чужую подушку. </p><p>Тихий шелест листьев и щебетание птиц, заставили малыша, накрыться одеялом, но даже это не помогло. Тюль на окнах трепетал от легкого дуновения ветра и Питер, что-то пропищав в подушку, стал водить ручкой по кровати. С одной стороны его ждала прохладная простыня, и с другой его ожидало пустое место. </p><p>— Паф? — мальчик не открывал глаза, все еще пытаясь яростно нащупать папу на краю кровати. Но придвинувшись к концу матраса, Питер подумал, что папа может стоять и не слышать его. Ребёнок вытянул руку и схватил пустое пространство рядом с тумбочкой и с визгом тут же скатился с кровати. Хорошо, что хоть все это время он был закутан в одеяло, и это смягчило падение. Недовольно простонав, малыш открыл глаза, ибо лучи солнца били прямо ему в глаза. </p><p>— Пап? — уже яснее позвал отца Питер, но отец не отзывался. Хмуро открыв один глаз и потерев его ручкой, мальчик стал осматривать комнату, сидя на одеяле. Справа находилась ванная комната, она была закрыта и от ее зеркальной поверхности рассеивались лучики солнца. Пол был сделан из крепкого темного дерева, которое не сгниет с годами, как говорил папа, читая ему на ночь сказки о мистических избушках в темных лесах. В комнате почти не было цветов, но был один большой папоротник, который стоял в углу напротив окна. Окна в спальне были огромными по сравнению с теми маленькими окошечками в их старой квартире. Над окнами были гардины с толстыми ночными занавесками, бордового цвета. Кажется, Питер слышал, как они сами двигались и закрывали окна по приказу папы, но он не был в этом уверен, ведь это же невозможно. Если с правой стороны находилась ванная комната, то с левой было несколько дверей. За одной дверью находилась большая гардеробная, он сам видел, как папа достает ему пижаму и домашнюю одежду с полупустых полок в этой комнате. Питер даже о таком не мог мечтать, целая комната для одежды! Это был не его любимый пыльный шкаф, в котором жили летающие мошки. А в другой комнате мальчик не был, но папа говорил, что там его личная гостиная и рабочее место, если ему не хочется идти в рабочий кабинет, который находился немного дальше по коридору. </p><p>Тут мальчик подскочил, но снова упал, запутавшись в одеяле. Кабинет! Папа находился в кабинете! Освободившись от захвата мягкого препятствия, ребенок переступил через него и вышел в коридор.</p><p>В коридоре было так же уютно, как и в спальне папы. Окна были раскрыты, теперь тюль не так легко развивался на ветру, а резко дергался в разные стороны из-за порывов ветра. Но теперь лучи света падали на вазы, стоящие по бокам широкого коридора и малыш видел частички пыли, которые летали в воздухе. Питер открыл рот в удивлении, застыв на месте. Эта пыль напоминала ему о волшебной пыльце, как в том самом мультике про фею. Это было так необычно. Мальчик шел дальше по коридору, постепенно прислушиваясь к звукам. Какая-то серая птичка, тихо свиристела на белом подоконнике, и Питер тихо подошел к окну, протянув маленькие пальчики к ней. Птица взмахнула крыльями, встрепенувшись и улетела. Смотря на улетающую птичку, малыш завороженно проследил, куда она улетела, и только сейчас заметил маленькое озеро в дали. Мальчик оперся руками на подоконник, потягиваясь вверх, чтобы увидеть что-нибудь.</p><p> Территория дома была очень большой, что мальчик не мог разглядеть, где заканчивается высокий каменный забор, но он точно видел большое дерево, которое стояло на маленьком холме вдалеке. Дерево раскинуло свои ветки, и ветерок заставлял шелестеть мелкие, для Питера, вдали листья. Опустив голову вниз, мальчик увидел много кустов, на которых были увесистые на вид бутоны, малыш не знал, что это за вид цветов, но был уверен, что они будут умопомрачительно пахнуть. Кусты были около главного входа в дом, они окружали бежевое крыльцо, на котором стоял маленький желтый диван, а на нем лежали несколько декоративных подушек, клетчатый плед и, если Питера не подводит зрение, какой-то роман? Книга лежала открытой, но обложкой вверх. Кажется, кто-то ее не дочитал и оставил ее на мебели.</p><p>Оторвавшись от созерцания территории дома, мальчик пошел в кабинет к папе, надеясь на то, что он не слишком занят, ведь малыш чуть-чуть проголодался. Постепенно приближаясь к кабинету, конечно же, малыш из-за своей неуклюжести споткнулся об теплый меховой ковер. Питер слышал голос отца, который снова говорил на каком-то непонятном языке, слишком громко восклицая, кажется, папа чем-то недоволен. </p><p>Дверь была приоткрыта, и малыш увидел спину отца в темной рубашке и в серых легких штанах, он что-то говорил, взмахивая руками, иногда переходя на угрожающий шепот.</p><p>— Старк, я предупреждал тебя, что Клинт находится в другой части страны, со своей семьёй. Он решил отдохнуть, узнав о том, что ты нашел сына, — голос Стрэнджа был полон спокойствия, он четко растравливал слова и не дрогнул из-за обвинений Старка.</p><p>—<i> Отдыхает?! Со своей семьёй?! </i>— Старк продолжал шипеть, а Питер заинтересованно смотрел на спину папы, который упирался ладонями в поверхность стола и что-то говорил телефону на громкой связи. — <i>Он забыл, где его <i>настоящая семья</i>? Мне нужен Бартон сейчас или его Лора...</i></p><p>Питер зевнул, он не понимал, о чем говорит папа, но он хотел, чтобы папа поговорил с ним, а не с телефоном.</p><p>— Пап? — мальчик тихо позвал его, не открывая глаз до конца и засыпая прямо на ходу.</p><p>Старк глянул через плечо, смотря на ребенка. Он нахмурился, отвернувшись от Питти стоявшего на пороге кабинета.</p><p>— <i>Даю два дня,</i> — мужчина сбросил звонок, но не собирался поворачиваться к сыну. Тони нужно было прийти в себя.</p><p>— Пап, — протянув гласные, сонным голосом, мальчик подошёл к папе, прижавшись щекой к бедру отца.</p><p>Старк досчитал до десяти и наклонился к Питеру, потрепав того по макушке. Мальчик блаженно улыбнулся, сильнее прижимаясь к папе. Он вцепился своими пальчиками в приятную ткань штанов отца, она была такой мягкой, как будто то одеяло, которым папа его укрывал каждую ночь. Мальчик водил круговыми движениями по ткани, наслаждаясь приятными ощущениями.Тони хмыкнул, приобняв Питти за плечи.</p><p>— Я тебя разбудил, малыш? — мальчик отрицательно покачал головой, не отрываясь от бедра папы. — О, ты ещё не проснулся. Пошли, caro, нам нужно умыться, а потом пойдем завтракать, — Старк наклонился к Питеру и подхватил того под бедра. Мальчик ойкнул, но обвил бока папы ногами.</p><p>На втором этаже, ближайшая ванная была в комнате у Старка. Завернув за угол, подметив сморщенный ковер и перешагнув через складки, Тони зашёл в комнату, повернув направо.Зайдя в ванную, мужчина, ногой придвинул к раковине маленький стульчик, присаживаясь на него и поворачивая Питера полу боком к себе. Яркий искусственный свет неприятно жёг глаза сонному мальчику. Он захныкал, пряча лицо в грудь папы.</p><p>—Bambino, просыпайся, тебе нужно умыться и почистить зубки, — одной рукой мужчина придерживал Питера за спину, а другой открыл кран.</p><p>— Не хочу, хочу спать, — мальчик не желал отцепляться от папы, он уткнулся носом в темную рубашку папы, крепче хватаясь ручками за плечи отца.</p><p>— Mio amato, — Старк повернул голову к ладошке Питера, которая перебирала мягкий материал на плечах мужчины, и поцеловал ее. — Просыпайся, тебя ждёт вкусные вафли, тебе сегодня можно.</p><p>Малыш отодвинулся, в его глазах читалась детская радость.</p><p>— Правда? — папа серьезно кивнул, сдерживаясь, чтобы не поцеловать сонное солнышко снова. — И там даже не будет той противной каши?</p><p>— Нет, cucciolo, там не будет овсянки, — Питер засиял, ярко улыбаясь и нетерпеливо поворачиваясь к крану, мальчик неожиданно резко оживился. Старк покачал головой, он баловал своего малыша, так нельзя. — Но, овсянка полезная, поэтому только сегодня тебя ждут вафли.</p><p>Питер поджал губы, но легко кивнул. Наклонившись над раковиной, ребенок стал умывать лицо. Мальчик стал просыпаться, он тер глаза теплой водой, а когда он отстранился от воды, то папа протянул ему зубную щётку с пастой на ней. Это была любимая щётка Питера, ведь ее дизайн был выполнен в виде маленького бурого медвежонка и даже щетинки были мягкими, это была не та щётка в доме мамы, из-за чего у Питера постоянно кровоточили десна, она была слишком жёсткой и без мишки!</p><p>Пока малыш чистил зубки, Старк достал из навесного шкафа расчёску. Волосы Питера были ему по плечи, вились забавными локонами и Тони соврал бы, если сказал, что ему не нравятся длинные волосы малыша.На одной руке отца уже висело полотенце для лица, а в другой лежала деревянная расческа, специально для непослушных кудряшек ребенка. Каждое утро волосы Питера сваливались и если бы, мальчика расчёсывали пластмассовой расчёской, то ему было бы очень больно.</p><p>Когда малыш закончил умываться, Питер поднял голову и увидел себя в отражении зеркала.Спутанные волосы торчали в разные стороны, сзади к нему прижимался папа, уже с расчёской в руке. На лице Питера выделялись яркие и большие глаза, которые из-за постоянного страха и тяжёлой жизни, как будто потускнели. В редкие моменты, Старк видел этот мутный взгляд мальчика. Когда малыш, случайно уронит яблоко или что-то случайно заденет, то Питер сразу съёживается, становится меньше и хочет спрятаться где-то в укромном месте. Но Тони не даёт ему этого сделать, он берет малыша на руки и начинает укачивать, произнося ласковые слова на итальянском. Питер ничего не понимал, но успокаивался, зная, что его папа не будет злиться на него.А еще лицо мальчика было бледным. О, этот контраст с кожей его отца. Тони был смуглым, такое ощущение, что он каждую неделю возвращался в Италию, чтобы позагорать на солнышке. Но он за все эти пять лет, не выезжал за пределы страны.</p><p>А вот Питер был слишком бледным из-за недостатка витаминов в организме, да и на солнце он часто не выходил, прятался по темным и пыльным углам, в таких местах ему было намного уютнее. И даже это сказалось на росте мальчика. Малыш был слишком маленьким, он не выглядел на восьмилетнего ребенка, иногда он не мог запрыгнуть на кровать папы, ведь она была слишком высокой, да и ещё с несколькими матрасами! Родителю приходилось поднимать его и укладывать спать, но Питер отворачивался и говорил, что он уже взрослый мальчик, слыша над ухом тихий смех отца.Но сходство, даже в таком юном возрасте между отцом и сыном можно было проследить. Линия челюсти, чуть светлые глаза у Питера и темная шевелюра, только кудряшки достались от мамы.</p><p>Малыш отвлекся и не заметил, как папа уже вытер личико и стал расчёсывать волосы ребенка. Мальчишка отклонился назад, ему так нравилось, когда папа перебирал прядки его волос, тщательно расчёсывая их.Старк тихо посмеивался, видя, как его ragazzo, наслаждался такой незамысловатой заботой о его волосах.Расчесав спутанные волосы Питера, Тони, положил расчёску на край раковины, проводя рукой по кудряшкам мальчика, теперь они пружинили при каждом повороте головы ребенка.Не удержавшись, Старк поцеловал сына в макушку, поворачивая того к себе.</p><p>— А теперь кушать, — Питер радостно вскрикнул, слезая с коленей папы и, мигом исчезая из ванной комнаты, держа свой путь на кухню. Тони цокнул. — Питер, не смей ничего есть без моего ведома или ты не получишь вафли! — крикнул Старк, выключая воду и возвращая все на место.</p><p>Стряхнув руки от лишней влаги, хлопнув в ладоши, Старк вышел из ванной. Дверь закрылась автоматически, свет в комнате погас. Мужчина улыбнулся, когда увидел лежащее одеяло на полу. Подойдя к нему и встряхнув, Старк заправил кровать. Роботы редко убирались в его личной спальне, поэтому ему приходилось все убирать самому, а о ручном труде горничных он даже не думал. Ни одна живая душа, которой Старк не доверяет, не переступит порог его <i>личного</i> дома. Об этом доме знают только единицы и это были самые проверенные люди. Бойкая Романов, Стрэндж у которого целый запас седативных и антибиотиков на все случаи жизни, и, конечно же, Беннер. Раньше он жил тут с Мэри и сейчас, он совсем не уверен в том, что кто-то лишний не знает, где он живет. </p><p>Окна автоматически закрывались, когда мужчина проходил мимо них. Мужчина поправлял все неровно стоящие вещи или ковер, который криво лежал, потому что мальчик запутался в своих ногах, неуклюже споткнувшись, и смял ковер. Все чаще и чаще, Старк обвинял себя во всем произошедшем, ведь он помнил своего мальчика, который не боялся ничего, не дергался от любого резкого звука, малыш даже не был неуклюжим, хотя, может Тони этого не замечал, ибо постоянно носил малыша на руках. </p><p>Кухня находилась на первом этаже. Старк провел рукой по стене и под его пальцами загорелся маленький экран с неоновым кругом. </p><p>— Пятница, закрой дверь в мой кабинет, ограничь доступ Питеру Паркеру на весь день. </p><p>Круг на мгновение стал больше, и панель погасла, глянцевая стена вернулась в свое прежнее состояние. Спускаясь по лестнице, Старк продолжал поправлять различные предметы интерьера, коих у него было мало, но они были для прикрытия, а не для красоты или атмосферы. Никто и догадаться не мог, что в искусственном цветке лежит заряженный глок*. Это просто перестраховка, ничего более, да и в потайной мастерской всего-то лежит несколько десятков разобранных автоматов. Его дом был полон сюрпризов, о которых никто не знал, если только не Романов, у нее хорошо развита чуйка. </p><p>Старк шел по коридору, проходя около гостиной, заворачивая на кухню, он увидел, как Питер уже сидел за столом, болтая ногами в воздухе, держа в одной руке нож и вилку.</p><p>— Откуда ты достал их? — кивнув головой на столовые приборы, Старк перевел взгляд на шкафы с посудой.</p><p>— Оттуда! — Питти показал ножом на нижний шкаф и отец заметил, что ящик, в котором хранились столовые приборы, был кривым.</p><p>— Carino, ты же знаешь, что ножи не для детей? — он подошёл к холодильнику, доставая яйца и открывая секцию с сухими ингредиентами. Питер надул губки и положил нож с вилкой на стол.</p><p>— Мне мама разрешала пользоваться ножом! Я даже сам себе ногти стриг и волосы тоже! — положив ингредиенты на кухонную стойку, Тони сжал край тумбы.</p><p>— Говоришь, ножницами и ножом? — он сдерживал ярость, <i>она</i> давала ребенку острые предметы в руки и его малыш, стриг сам себе волосы?!</p><p>— Ага, ну, — ребенок смущённо почесал нос, — я однажды поцарапался чуть-чуть, Но мама сказала, что нужно учиться на своих ошибках.</p><p>— Учиться на своих ошибках, учиться на своих ошибках, — как мантру повторял про себя мужчина, хрустнув пальцами. <i>Этой твари</i> не жить. Мальчишка не замечал перемен в настроении отца, болтая ногами за столом, дожидаясь, когда папа начнет готовить вафли. Тони помассировал переносицу, с каждым словом Питера о матери, выводили отца из себя, но он не мог запретить говорить мальчику об Мэри. Нужно вернуться к делу. </p><p>Открыв верхний шкафчик, Тони достал глубокую миску и венчик. Старк иногда любил готовить, но в последние несколько лет, он быстро перекусывал раз в день вредной едой, запивая все алкоголем.</p><p>— Как насчёт сделки, bambino? — поставив на стол перед Питером тарелку и венчик, Тони присел возле Питера. — Ты не берешь острые предметы в свои нежные ручки, — Старк взяв ладони Питера в свои, стал покрывать их лёгкими поцелуями, — а я буду раз в два дня готовить вафли, тебе нравится такая сделка?</p><p>Мальчик покраснел, он ещё не привык к тому, что папа постоянно его целовал   везде, руки, шея, голова, щеки. Это было странно, но Питеру нравилось.Питер сделал вид, что задумался, но потом резко кивнул, конечно, он согласен, вафли намного лучше овсянки!Тони погладил большими пальцами ладони Питера, с нежностью во взгляде смотря на него.</p><p>— Caro, ты хочешь мне помочь приготовить вафельки?</p><p>Питер, снова, энергично кивнул, а Старк взял ингредиенты и положил их на стол. Как же он давно не готовил. Смотря на своего мальчика, который радостно разбивает яйца о край тарелки и воодушевленно со всем ему присущим старанием месит тесто, в груди Старка расцветала любовь.</p><p>По итогу, вся кухня была усыпана мукой, и не было ни одной поверхности, на которой бы она не находилась. Питер забавно чихал и его нос постоянно дёргался, когда малыш вдыхал глубже.  Руки отца были полностью белыми, даже на его волосах осели частички муки. А на щеке мальчика остался след в виде пальцев папы.Теперь, сидя за столом, на котором были выведены узоры маленькими пальчиками ребенка в виде ёлочки или необъяснимых фигур, Питер дул на горячую вафлю, под надзором папы, ибо " Ты не съешь ее, пока она не остынет, тебе будет больно, bambino". Старк решил не класть масло на вафлю, потому что для малыша, оно слишком жирное. Но и вафли он не должен был готовить ребенку, но побаловать своего малыша, Старк не мог.</p><p>Откусив кусочек от вафли, мальчик зажмурился от удовольствия. Края сладости были хрустящими, а дойдя до середины, она становилась мягкой и нежной, из-за чего таяла во рту. А ещё сверху была маленькая ложка повидла, делая вафлю ещё слаще.</p><p>Сев рядом с Питером и протянув мальчику кружку с фруктовым чаем без сахара, мужчина стал оттирать муку со щеки малыша.Мальчик быстро глотал, почти не пережевывая пищу, за что, получал замечания от папы. Питер старался, есть медленнее, но он не привык к этому. С мамой он всегда быстро ел, если не хотел, чтобы она разозлилась за его излишнюю медлительность.</p><p>Допив чай, который был на удивление вкусным даже без сахара и, оставив половину вафли, малыш облизал сладкие пальцы, слезая со стула.</p><p>— Так, а куда мы это собрались? — Старк подхватил Питера, а мальчик от неожиданности, обхватил отца сладкими пальцами за бока.</p><p>— Ой! — забавно вскрикнул Питти, когда его прижали к теплой груди.</p><p>— Ты ничего не забыл? — поинтересовался Тони, поворачивая Питера к столу.</p><p>Кухня выглядела ужасно. Везде была мука, тесто каким-то образом долетело до барной стойки, которая стояла около панорамного окна, выходящие на маленький, но уютный сад. В раковине находилась вся грязная посуда, а холодильник был в разводах от сладких пальцев. Темный деревянный стол был усыпан мукой, где Питер выводил узоры, да и сам мальчика был белым.</p><p>Малыш покраснел. Он виновато опустил голову вниз, мама тоже его ругала за то, что он не убирал за собой и за ней. Питер завертелся на руках папы, чтобы слезть с него.</p><p>— Малыш, я не буду тебя ругать, — он поднял голову на папу, прекращая свои попытки слезть с него.</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>— Certo, amore, как насчёт того, чтобы поиграть? Кто быстрее уберет, но главное тщательно, тот выбирает фильм, который мы будем смотреть, — папа не ругался? Для Питера это было удивительным, сначала до него не дошел, смысл слов отца, ведь он снова сосредоточился над этими странными прозвищами. Но, когда Тони опустил его, мальчик кивнул и, схватив тряпочку, которую дал ему папа, побежал убирать стол.</p><p>Мужчина, стоя около индукционной плиты, украдкой смотрел на своего упирающегося малыша, который с усердием вытирал разводы на поверхности стола. Всю муку отец сам стряхнул, Питеру оставалось только убрать некоторые разводы и самому не испачкать своими грязными ручками столешницу.Старк делал вид, что убирался, когда Питер тихо подошёл к нему, дернув его за штанину, он сделал удивленное лицо и повернулся к малышу.</p><p>— Я все...</p><p>— Mamma mia, ты такой молодец, caro! — малыш зарделся, покрываясь розовым румянцем. — Ты так быстро справился с работой, а я даже не смог убрать половины, — он отвёл руку в сторону, показывая грязную посуду в раковине и плиту, которая была жирной из-за масла. </p><p>— Хочешь, я тебе помогу? — Питер склонил голову, переминаясь с пятки на носок, он мог с лёгкостью убрать за папу, если тот захочет. </p><p>— О, нет, bambino, ты выиграл эту битву. Беги выбирать фильм, а я быстренько закончу убираться, — Старк потряс тряпкой. Мальчик нахмурился, он ожидал, что папа пойдет вместе с ним, но если он быстро закончит, значит, Питер не успеет соскучиться по нему, а если папа долго будет убираться, то мальчик точно поможет ему!Все обдумав, Питер, когда отец отвернулся, взял со стола маленький кусочек вафли, пряча в пижамные штаны, проносясь около папы.</p><p>Глянув на малыша, который суетливо шел в гостиную, Тони с отвращением бросил тряпку на пол. Он <i>ненавидел</i> убираться.</p><p>— Пятница, закрой дверь и заблокируй её, — кухонная дверь, бесшумно закрылась, щёлкнул замок, и ручка встала на свое место.</p><p>Переступив через тряпку, Старк махнул рукой перед глянцевой поверхностью стены. Перед его глазами появилась электронная панель с подсветкой цифр. Мужчина быстро, даже не смотря на панель, набрал код и в ту же секунду, около барной стойки, часть стены начала плавно отодвигаться и из маленькой комнаты, выехало несколько роботов. Один маленький, который стал тихо жужжать, сразу убирая осевшую муку с пола и другой в два раза больше, он ожидал команды от хозяина.</p><p>— Чтобы здесь все блестело. Стол, барная стойка, панели, стены, шкафы и тумбы, — огонек на клешне робота загорелся зелёным и само изобретение, отозвалось неразборчивыми звуками. — Если ты попробуешь, что-то разбить, я достану болгарку.</p><p>Огонек покраснел и робот снова, что-то пропищал, поворачиваясь к столу, чтобы начать его убирать.</p><p>— Ница, выведи список детских мультфильмов и фильмов на главный экран в гостиной, — смыв со своих рук муку и кое-как уложив волосы сырой ладонью, Старк вышел из кухни, только он мог ходить в своем доме даже через заблокированные двери, ибо полный доступ был только у него. — Заблокируй доступ на кухню, Питеру Паркеру на час, пока Дубина убирается.</p><p>Не дожидаясь ответа, он повернул в коридор, поправляя вазу, которая криво стояла, значит, его малыш точно здесь был.Зайдя в гостиную, Тони наблюдал, как Питер сидит в углу огромного дивана, обложившись подушками, задумчиво покусывает большой палец, смотря на экран телевизора.</p><p>— Уже выбрал что-то, caro?</p><p>— Тут слишком много всего, я не знаю, что выбрать, — мальчик повернул голову к отцу, совсем не зная, какой фильм поставить, ведь выбор был слишком большим!</p><p>— Хм, как насчёт... — взяв пульт и начал быстро просматривать ленту всех мультфильмов, Старк почувствовал отвращение. Неужели сейчас все детские мультики пестрят яркими красками, глупым и необъяснимым сюжетом и даже подвергают сомнению законы физики?Закрыв огромный список, Тони выбрал какой-то развивающий канал про животных.</p><p>— Давай посмотрим про зверят? О, смотри, тут говорят про динозавров, ты ведь знаешь, кто они такие? — мальчик кивнул, не смотря на папу, а прямо на экран, ведь он был таким большим, что казалось, что динозавр может выйти из экрана прямо в их гостиную.Заметив хоть капельку интереса на лице малыша, Тони успокоился, пристраиваясь рядом с ребенком, заводя руку за спину мальчика, притягивая того ближе к себе. Несмотря на все подушки, Питер придвинулся к папе, положив голову на его колени.<br/>Старк не обращал внимания на свою грязную рубашку и штаны, их уже было не вернуть, но он не жалел, что его вещи были испачканы малышом, потому что всего-то каких-то несколько тысяч долларов, не сравнятся с Питером.</p><p>До обеда они смотрели разные интересные программы про животных, малыш узнал много интересных фактов про современных и доисторических хищников и не только. Теперь, его любимцем был огромный динозавр, который даже не был хищником.Пока мальчик смотрел передачи, Старк успел совершить пару удалённых сделок и обдумать некоторые вопросы, касающиеся его земли.За эти пять лет, он не следил за территорией и всеми бандами, находящиеся в Манхеттене. Стрэндж отвечал за сделки, а Натали всегда была со Старком, чтобы вовремя среагировать и найти координаты, где находится Пи<br/>тер. Но, даже учитывая то, что женщина работала отдельно от группы быстрого реагирования, за которую отвечал Бартон, Мэри <i>всегда</i> ускользала. А банды, почувствовав послабление, решили показать зубки и медленно, откусывать территории и приближаться к границе Старков.Выключив телефон, губ мужчины тронула лёгкая улыбка. Плечи начали мелко дрожать, и Питер поднял голову, смотря на папу. Нет, Питер не испугался, но ему стало очень неуютно. Папа, вроде бы не изменился, но эта странная полубезумная улыбка на губах, глаза, которые смотрели в пустое пространство и дрожащие плечи. А после, еле слышно, Старк стал смеяться. Теперь, Питер по-настоящему волновался за папу, это был даже не счастливый смех,  папа его... Пугал.</p><p>— Пап?... — мальчик хотел тихо сползти с коленей папы и спрятаться в угол, он не понимал, почему в один миг, отец изменился в лице и стал таким пугающим.Но, он так же быстро изменился, возвращаясь в реальность.</p><p>— Cucciolo, все хорошо. Я просто вспомнил, кое-что очень смешное, иди сюда, — он хлопнул себя по коленкам и Питер с осторожностью снова лег на них.<br/>Отругав себя за излишнюю несдержанность и проявление эмоций на своем лице, глянув на Питера, который сжался на ногах отца, Старк погладил мальчика по плечу. Но с его губ не сошла ядовитая улыбка.Если глупые мыши, хотят дергать кота за хвост, то пусть продолжают, ведь все равно их участь уже предрешена.</p><p>— Как насчёт обеда, carino?</p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>В обед они съели лёгкий салат из овощей и совсем нежирный бульон, Питер ни от чего не отказывался, хотя мальчик уже чувствовал себя неуютно.Ели они уже в столовой, ведь бульон нужно было только разогреть, а салат отец сам приготовил и кормил Питера с ложки.<p>Оставив посуду на столе, хотя мальчик порывался убрать все, Тони повел малыша обратно в гостиную, чтобы найти новое занятие и развлечение, пока роботы будут убирать все за людьми.Малыш лениво лежал на диване, прислонив руку к животу. Ему было... Неприятно? Он не понимал, что это были за ощущения, но достаточно некомфортные. Конечно же, папе говорить об этом он не стал, ведь отец так увлеченно читал книгу вслух, комментируя при этом действия всех героев, и как бы он поступил на их месте. Неужели снова эти боли в животе возвращались? Но это не было похоже на ту острую боль, которую он испытывал раньше, всего несколько дней назад. Это была тянущая, тупая боль. Его желудок был полон, и мальчик чувствовал себя слишком некомфортно. Уткнувшись носом в декоративную подушку, мальчик задремал, а рука на животе беспокойно сжимала футболку.Старк заметил, что его малыш заснул, накрыл его лёгким пледом, открывая стороннюю вкладку на планшете.</p><p>Пока его Питти спит, Старку нужно было обговорить один вопрос.</p><div class="center"><p><b><i>Получатель: Странный Докторишка.</i></b></p></div><b>3:23 p.m<br/>Старк.</b><br/><b>Что насчёт груза 372B?</b><p><b>3:24 p.m<br/>Странный Докторишка.</b><br/><b>Груз? Ты о <i>том</i> самом грузе?</b></p><p><b>3:24 p.m<br/>Старк.</b><br/><b>sì</b></p><p><b>3:27 p.m<br/>Странный Докторишка.</b><br/><b>Поставка завершена, мы его приняли, проверили, все чисто. Куда разместить контейнеры?</b></p><p><b>3:27 p.m<br/>Старк.</b><br/><b>Один ко мне, это довольно старая модель, хочу разобрать ее на составные части, чтобы ускорить производительность. Есть пожелания?</b></p><p><b>3:30 p.m<br/>Странный Докторишка.</b><br/><b>Слишком увесистый, бегать с ним - одна проблема. Так же, мы уже провели некоторые тесты и данная модель достаточно громкая, чтобы выходить с ним в жилые районы.</b></p><p><b>3:31 p.m<br/>Старк.</b><br/><b>Достаточно тяжёлый? Твои косточки совсем хилыми стали?</b></p><p><b>3:34 p.m<br/>Странный Докторишка.</b><br/><b>Старк, я же ничего не говорю, почему у тебя в мастерской лежит Томпсон и почему мы его не используем на миссиях.</b></p><p><b>3:34 p.m<br/>Старк.</b><br/><b>Прибереги свои шуточки для кого-то другого, шутник. Сведения принял, жду контейнер в ближайшие дни после собрания, договоримся о перевозке в резиденции.</b></p><p><b>3:35 p.m<br/>Странный Докторишка.</b><br/><b>Принял.</b></p><p>Теперь осталось оповестить только Романов.</p><div class="center"><p><b><i>Получатель: Рыжая бестия</i></b></p></div><b>3:35 p.m<br/>Тот самый член.</b><br/><b>Слышала о грузе 372В?</b><p><b>3:36 p.m<br/>Рыжая бестия.</b><br/><b>Информации мало, по данному товару, Стрэндж уже провел диагностику?</b></p><p><b>3:36 p.m<br/>Тот самый член.</b><br/><b>Нет, но он принял заказ. Обговорим все в резиденции, о перевозке контейнера.</b></p><p><b>3:37 p.m<br/>Рыжая бестия.</b><br/><b>Приняла.</b></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>За ужином Питер вел себя лениво и почти не ел варёную грудку, просто отрывал волокна мяса и клал в разные стороны. Аппетита совсем не было и Старка это волновало, ведь раньше, его малыш, лежа в постели, не отказывался от еды, тихо съедая кусочек за кусочком.<p>— Дорогой, попробуй съесть хоть маленькую часть, это белок, он полезен для организма. Пожалуйста? — зажмурившись, Питер воткнул в мясо вилку, моментально откусывая от грудки приличный кусок. Мальчик даже не прожевал его, а сразу же проглотил. </p><p>Отец не стал комментировать поведение малыша, он взял тарелку с оставшимся блюдом и отложил в сторону. Мальчик даже не съел треть блюда, но Старк не смел, возмущаться, если его малыш не хочет, есть, он не будет, есть, учитывая, что раньше мальчик постоянно голодал. Цокнув, Тони отодвинул и свою порцию мяса. Их меню с Питером не отличалось друг от друга, ибо Тони понимал, если мальчик будет видеть, как его отец ест равиоли, пасту и запивает все это кьянти, то он не будет выходить из-за стола сытым. Малыш будет смотреть только в рот отцу, ибо он тоже захочет съесть то, что ест Старк. Поэтому, вразумительно обдумав проблему, мужчина отказался от привычного меню и ел все то же самое, как и его сын, да вот только порции были больше. А вместо вина, он пил чай или тоже, что и Питер. Хотя, стоит сделать оговорку, что Тони иногда брал свежие фрукты из миски в столовой, ибо такая диета была не для него. Оглядываясь назад, вспоминая, как он ел прошлый месяц, можно было только скривиться и засмеять того Тони. Если кто-то сказал ему в будущем, что он будет губить себя в алкоголе, крепче чем самое хорошее и дорогое вино средней выдержки, он бы просто прострелил этому человеку колено, но сейчас он мог только презирать себя за слабость и за то, как он подавался апатии и опускал руки в бездействии. </p><p>Дернув головой, выныривая из воспоминаний, мужчина прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Нельзя отвлекаться, пока его малыш здесь, нельзя поддаваться рефлексии. Питер все также сидел за столом, но теперь на его лице не виднелась та легкая и простодушная улыбка, которая украшала лицо мальчика весь день. </p><p>— Bambino, хочешь порисовать? Или мне снова почитать тебе что-то? Или ты хочешь спать? — мальчик мотнул головой, теребя низ футболки для сна, он даже не переодевался, так и ходил по дому в своей пижаме. Он не знал, чего он хотел, он чувствовал себя некомфортно. Мама говорила терпеть, ведь он уже взрослый, значит, любая ранка быстро заживет на нем, просто нужно терпеть. Вот Питер и терпел, ничего не говоря отцу. <br/>Заметив замешательство на лице ребенка, Старк решил, что он не знает, какой выбор сделать, поэтому решил все за него. </p><p>— Хорошо, пошли в постель, я почитаю тебе сказку, может, ты снова уснешь, — гель для желудка они выпили, и открытая упаковка так и осталась лежать на столе, вместе с грязной посудой. Отодвинув стул, на котором сидел Питер, Старк взял ребенка на руки, скоро это войдет в привычку, если еще не вошло, и понес его в спальню. </p><p>Питер ничего не говорил и не возражал, он просто слабо простонал, ибо в животе неприятно булькнуло, но тут же успокоилось. Дом был погружен в приятный полумрак, внизу, около пола, находились незаметные встроенные в стены лампочки, которые загорались приятным желтым светом, когда кто-то проходил мимо. Это было удобно ночью, чтобы не включать весь свет и не тревожить глаза, но и хорошая мера предосторожности, ведь эти лампочки реагируют на любое движение, а уСтарка не было привычки заводить домашних животных. Свет постепенно гас за ними, оставляя коридор в полной темноте, из-за чего ребенок прижимался к папе сильнее, ибо его детское воображение могло не на шутку разыграться. Они дошли до второго этажа и Питер заметил, что окна были уже занавешены, поэтому он не мог видеть ночное небо. </p><p>Дверь перед мужчиной автоматически открылась, и в комнате зажглись бра, висящие над кроватью, мягким белым светом. Свет падал на стену, поднимаясь ввысь, из-за чего атмосфера в комнате менялась. Питер любил, когда папа выключал все бра кроме самой дальней, оставляя такой своеобразный ночник для ребенка. Мальчик даже не просил отца об этом, он стеснялся, но папа как будто догадывался о страхах в этой маленькой головке и оставлял маленький «ночник». Но малышу не стоило бояться, ведь папа всегда защитит мальчика от любого ночного кошмара.Иногда ребенок во сне вертелся, скулил и стонал, неприятные воспоминания непроизвольно всплывали во сне, и Тони приходилось будить сына, а потом успокаивать малыша, прижимая вспотевшего мальчика к себе. </p><p>Положив на кровать Питера, он поцеловал его в лоб и ушел переодеваться в ванную. Пока отец переодевался, он до сих пор оставался в той грязной рубашке и испорченных штанах, малыш залез под одеяло, морщась от неприятных ощущений в животе. Живот заурчал, и он прижал руку к горлу. Какая-то кислая жидкость оказалась во рту, и мальчику пришлось сглотнуть ее. Зажмурившись, он сделал усилие над собой, сделав глотательное движение, сглатывая эту противную жидкость. Ребенок тихо закашлял в свою подушку, он не хотел тревожить папу.</p><p>Дверь без скрипа тихо приоткрылась, и Старк вышел из ванной, в одних пижамных штанах. Присев на край кровати он погладил Питера по голове.</p><p>— Caro, ты хочешь, чтобы я прочитал тебе сказку или ты хочешь спать? — Тони понимал, что сынок в итоге может передумать и заснуть сразу, когда положит голову на подушку, но он всегда старался не засыпать, когда Старк читал ему сказку, потому что мальчику было слишком интересно, но сон одолевал его. </p><p>Мальчик буркнул что-то неразборчивое, мотнув плечом. </p><p>— Хочешь спать?</p><p>— Угу, — Питер предположил, что если он заснет прямо сейчас, то эти неприятные ощущения уйдут. </p><p>Старк залез под одеяло и прижал малыша к своей груди. Тот вывернулся из объятий и отполз от отца. Такое поведение ребенка, стало уже напрягать взрослого.</p><p>— Cucciolo, все хорошо? — Тони положил большую ладонь на плечо мальчика, поворачивая того к себе. Питер попытался максимально расслабиться, коротко кивнув. — Ты уверен? </p><p>Ребёнок снова кивнул, он боялся, что если откроет рот, то может случиться что-то непоправимое. Но, чтобы не беспокоить отца, он прижался к его груди, чувствуя исходящий жар от папы. Нахмурившись, мужчина глянул на ребенка, который спрятал свое лицо в его груди, обхватывая одной рукой бок взрослого. Что-то тут было не так и Старку это не нравилось, странное предчувствие чего-то плохого не отпускало его, но мальчик говорил, что с ним все хорошо. Доверившись своему сыну, он произнес шепотом код, который отключает свет в комнате, но оставляет одну лампочку в бра включённой.</p><p>Питер не сразу заснул и Тони это чувствовал, но когда его накрыл беспокойный сон, то мальчик сразу отодвинулся от отца, перетягивая одеяло на себя и обхватывая его. Сам ребёнок свернулся в позу эмбриона и тихо поскуливал, папа поглаживал малыша по плечам, но глаза слипались, и он не заметил, как сон накрыл его.</p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Старк резко вскочил с постели, когда услышал посторонние звуки. Его рука уже тянулась к матрасу, где был спрятан еще один глок, когда до него дошло, что звуки исходят <i>рядом</i> с ним. Повернув голову, он выпал в осадок. <p>Питера рвало. Старк запомнил на всю свою жизнь, тихий скулеж мальчика и эти булькающие звуки, исходящие от него. Тот лежал на спине и захлебывался в собственной рвоте, сил повернуться на бок не было и, кажется, что он даже не до конца проснулся, тело мелко дрожало, а голова мальчика металась в разные стороны. Рвота, перемешанная со слюнями, стекала по подбородку, впитываясь в подушку и одеяло, которое лежало под головой мальчика. </p><p>Старк очнувшись от охватившего его оцепенения, схватил Питера, придерживая его голову и наклоняя ее в сторону, чтобы малыш не мог задохнуться в рвоте, мужчине уже было абсолютно плевать, что мальчика сейчас рвало на его плечо. </p><p>— Свет! — отдал приказ, Старк со всей силы пнул дверь в ванную, что та чуть не слетела с петель, придерживая кашляющего мальчика. Освещение не только в ванной, но и во всей комнате включилось по команде, из-за чего Тони пришлось прикрыть глаза от режущего света. Плечо отца было теплым, по нему медленно скатывались капли рвоты, доходя до резинки пижамных штанов.</p><p>На Питера накатила новая волна и с хныканьем, он снова начал опустошать свой желудок в раковину. Папа держал ребенка, одной рукой убирая мешающиеся, вьющиеся волосы мальчика, которые тоже были мокрыми не только от пота. Питер горел, пот стекал с его висков, а он сам был красным, вцепившись двумя руками в раковину, он пытался подавить рвотный рефлекс от этого противного и кислого привкуса во рту, но он не мог это остановить. Дышать тоже было трудно, как будто кто-то сильно ударил его в грудь, из-за чего та ходила ходуном, и он не мог сделать глоток воздуха. Питер не слышал, что говорил отец, но кажется, он вызывал того самого странного доктора и кого-то еще. Голова сильно кружилась, руки дрожали, малыш жалко всхлипывал, сил держаться за раковину не было. Желудок еще сильнее свело и с противным хлюпаньем, мальчик последний раз сплюнул в раковину, расслабляясь в руках отца, сил держаться за холодный мрамор у него не осталось, дрожащие руки упали по швам Питера. Ребенок часто и загнанно дышал, слезы стекали по его щекам, смешиваясь с желудочным соком, который неприятной пленкой стал засыхать на коже мальчика.</p><p>Старк открыл кран и стал теплой водой вытирать лицо ребенка от рвотных масс и слез. Питер не мог привести дыхание в норму, горло саднило, и на мальчика стремительно накатывала истерика. </p><p>— Тише, тише, все хорошо, все в порядке. Ох, amato, caro, cucciolo, только не плачь, только не плачь. Что-то еще болит? — мужчина пытался держать себя в руках и не поддаться панике, он уже вызвал с помощью пятницы Стрэнджа и Брюса, и пусть только посмеют не прийти вовремя, он найдет, как развлечь себя и их. Питер не отзывался, рыдания сотрясали его грудь, и он хрипло вдыхал воздух, чтобы снова с громким скулежом выдохнуть. </p><p>Умыв мальчика теплой водой, Тони вытер его лицо и свое плечо, но на лопатке уже неприятной холодной пленкой застывала рвота. Не важно, все это сейчас не имело значения, нужно успокоить ребенка сейчас же!</p><p>Мужчина обнял Питера и положил голову мальчика уже на другое, чистое плечо. Ребенок захлебывался рыданиями, он не мог остановиться. Старк не собирался находиться в этой комнате и пошел на первый этаж в гостиную, чтобы сразу встретить гостей.</p><p>Отец, какими только способами не пытался успокоить ребенка, но тот продолжал всхлипывать и завывать в шею родителя. Старк укачивал ребенка, но это не помогало Питеру, он всё ещё плакал, но хотя уже тише, ведь горло ужасно болело, губы дрожали, а желудок был ужасно пустым. И снова, Старк винил во всем себя, он не уследил за мальчиком, он не увидел, когда ребенок успел из-под его носа взять яблоко, ведь именно кусочки этого проклятого фрукта он увидел, когда Питера рвало. Он <i>поверил</i> сыну, когда тот сказал, что с ним все хорошо. Ничего, они позже решат этот вопрос в мирной обстановке. </p><p>Старк удивлялся выдержке Питера, мальчик спустя час не прекращал плакать, он тихо выл на ухо отцу и мальчик даже ни разу не зевнул. Ребёнок чувствовал отвращение к себе и <i>стыд</i>. Ему было ужасно, до слез стыдно. Он испачкал постельное белье папы, он испачкал <i>папу</i>. Он точно будет потом ругаться, мама всегда говорила, что не будет наказывать мальчика, но после она журила его за все, в чем он сознался. </p><p>Пискнула сигнализация, значит, гости около ворот. Как же Старк вовремя успел написать протокол, чтобы пятница молчала, когда Питер находится в одной комнате с отцом. Хотя, он был уверен, что мальчик бы точно не обратил на нее внимания, он продолжал всхлипывать и размазывать слезы по лицу своими ручками. Он увидел мелькнувший свет фар в окне, и машина припарковалась на подъездной дорожке, у них не было времени заезжать в гараж Старка. Дверь сама открылась, и мужчина опустил, уже закутанного в плед, Питера на диван, тот даже не порывался вернуться к папе и обнять его, как делал раньше, когда плакал. Это заставило Тони еще сильнее нервничать.</p><p>— Amore, bambino, я скоро вернусь, обещаю, — поцеловав Питера в мокрый лоб, мужчина рванул в прихожую. </p><p>Там стояло два, нужных для Тони, человека. Запыхавшийся Брюс, который был в смятой футболке и домашних штанах, очки были неаккуратно сдвинуты на переносицу и грозились вот-вот упасть с носа их владельца. А на ногах у него красовались черные махровые тапочки. Кажется, Беннера разбудили, в отличие от Стрэнджа, который выглядел, как с иголочки. Отглаженная белоснежная рубашка, черные классические брюки и снова, все те же лакированные оксфорды, а в руках был старый добрый докторский саквояж. Старк был уверен, что Стефан читал свои старые талмуды, привезённые из Тибета. Сам Тони выглядел ужасно. Спутанные от сна волосы, белки глаз были красными из-за лопнувших капилляров, руки дрожали, а так же от него исходил едкий запах рвоты.</p><p>Беннер мотнул головой и провел рукой по лицу, хлопнув себя пару раз по щекам, чтобы прийти в себя. Старк открыл рот, но Беннер не дал сказать и слова. </p><p>— Что случилось, Тони? У тебя опять паническая атака? У тебя же есть нейролептики, которые я тебе выписывал, — Брюс подавил зевок, — ты же знаешь, что мы очень далеко живем от тебя, хорошо, что у Стефана машина, которая может…</p><p>Договорить Брюс не успел, ибо Старк выслушивая Беннера, играл желваками, сдерживаясь, чтобы не протянуть руки и не задушить химика. В обычной ситуации, он всегда давал доктору высказаться, но не в этом <i>случае</i>. Тони не выдержал. Он схватил Брюса за шею, прижимая того к ближайшей стене. Доктор не успел отреагировать, открыв рот и попытавшись заглотить воздух, вцепившись в руку Тони, пытаясь уйти от удушающего прикосновения. Очки сползли на кончик носа, а сам мужчина хрипел, пытаясь отогнуть пальцы Босса.</p><p>— Вместо того чтобы обсуждать мои панические атаки, ты мог заткнуться и выслушать <i>меня</i>. Ancorauno лишнее слово и я заставлю тебя вылизать все, что выблевал мой figlio, понял?! — не сдерживая себя, Старк переходил то на итальянский, то на английский, заглядывая Брюсу прямо в глаза. Тот, мгновенно закивал, держась за руку Тони. Стрэндж стоял в стороне принюхался, заметив блестящую спину Старка, и хмыкнув, он сделал выводы пошел по коридору, где была лестница на втором этаже. Бросив взгляд через плечо, Тони стряхнул руку, хватая согнувшегося Брюса, который двумя руками держался за горло, теперь на его коже, точно останутся синяки. Старк взяв доктора за воротник рубашки, потянул в гостиную, по пути угрожающе шепча на ухо Беннеру.</p><p>— Попробуй только его напугать и одними синяками, ты не отделаешься, — мужчина скинул руку Тони с себя, поправив воротник и очки. </p><p>— Я знаю, — огрызнулся Беннер и зашел в гостиную, потирая шею, приходя в себя.</p><p>На диване все ещё лежал ребенок, его била мелкая дрожь и он продолжал скулить, сил плакать уже не было, но он ещё не мог успокоиться. Сдвинув брови к переносице, поправив очки, Брюс сосредоточился на ребенке. Он никогда не имел дело с детьми, но с отпрыском Старка Беннер был знаком. В детстве, наверное, мальчишка и не вспомнит, Беннер осматривал его и бежал по первому приказу Старка к нему в дом, чтобы объяснить папаше паникеру, что у мальчика просто режутся зубки. </p><p>Но, когда Наташа передала ему, что ребенка нашли, и к нему везут Мэри на содержание, он понял, что ему придется снова выезжать из города по любому поводу и поэтому он скинул заботу о ребенке на Стрэнджа. Он думал, что сегодня выспится, после нескольких дней подбора транквилизаторов для Паркер, у нее была зависимость от алкоголя и для Брюса, это была интересная головоломка. Пришлось постараться, чтобы успокоить женщину и поддерживать ее в коматозном состоянии для Тони. Но его планы на сладкий сон были разрушены срочным звонком на специальный телефон для экстренных вызовов, пришлось ждать Стефана, чтобы он его забрал и они вместе поехали к их Боссу. </p><p>Дети точно не его специальность и он усиленно думал, что можно сделать с ребенком, который находился в истерике. </p><p>— Истерика… Ребёнок, — бормотал Беннер, показав Тони открытую ладонь, чтобы он не приближался и не мешал химику думать. </p><p>Щёлкнув пальцами, Брюс засветился и стал себя щупать. Черт, он был в пижамных штанах. Хлопнув себя по лбу, он повернулся к Старку, который медленно закипал, ожидая хоть <i>каких-то</i> действий от доктора. </p><p>— Мне нужна монетка, — смущённо произнес доктор, хотя он тоже был уверен, что у мужчины она не найдется. </p><p>— Я похож на клоуна, который вытащит тебе монетку из culo? — Тони сжимал кулаки, если Беннер не начнет, что-то делать, то придется на некоторое время оставить Питера одного, чтобы разобраться с этим глупым химиком. </p><p>Послышался короткий свист и около уха Старка, тот даже не дернулся, звякнула монетка. Брюс неуклюже поймал ее, прижимая к животу и благодарно кивая Стрэнджу. Он тут же подбежал к мальчику, садясь на колени перед диваном. Теперь доктор понимал, что делать. </p><p>Стефан встал рядом с Тони, склонив заинтересованно голову, украдкой глядя на Старка. </p><p>— Что я говорил?</p><p>— Будешь меня попрекать, вырву язык. <i>Я знаю</i>, что виноват, — Стефан коротко улыбнулся, следя за действия Брюса. </p><p>— Я взял все на анализ, составлю новое меню и я хочу верить, что ты <i>будешь</i> придерживаться этого графика, ради собственного сына, — Старк пытался сохранить самообладание, коротко кивнув Стефану, во всю следя за Питером. <br/>Брюс сидел перед ребенком на коленях и вертел в руках монетку, он знал, что нужно делать, но не был уверен в том, что это сработает. Ведь в фокусах у них хорошо Стрэндж. Но если учесть успокаивать ребенка выпала на него, то придется постараться, чтобы не упасть лицом в грязь и не заставить мальчишку рыдать сильнее. </p><p>— Хэй, — Беннер резко щёлкнул пальцами перед лицом Питера и тот от неожиданности, раскрыл глаза и попытался отодвинуться от незнакомого человека. — Как насчёт фокуса? Давай я тебе покажу фокус, обещай следить за моими руками внимательно, а то вдруг я буду мухлевать. </p><p>Пока доктор говорил, он дотрагивался до локтей, коленей и всех частей тела мальчика, переключая внимание ребенка на себя. Брюс обязан был следить за тем, чтобы мальчик не отвлекался и снова не впал в истерику. Питер продолжал всхлипывать, но из-за странных безобидных похлопываний, ребенок переключался со своих мыслей на взрослого. </p><p>Заметив то, что Питер следит за его движениями, как ему и сказали, Брюс сжал коленку ребенка, а после вытянул ладони вверх, на одной из которых лежал один цент. </p><p>— Твоя задача полностью сосредоточиться на монетке и думать о том, чтобы она оказалась в твоих ладонях. Вытяни-ка свои руки, давай, давай, не думай ни о чем, делай, что я говорю, — Питер нехотя вытянул руки вперёд из-под теплого пледа. </p><p>Похвалив ребенка, Брюс закрыл ладони и стал перекидывать монетку из одной руки в другую. Мальчик, как ему было сказано, сосредоточился на монетке, внимательно всматриваясь в блестящий бронзовый металл, который блестел при искусственном свете. </p><p>— Сожми руки со всей силы, с которой можешь, давай парень, ты же у нас сильный парнишка, — Брюс взял Питера за запястья, заставляя сжимать кулаки. Мальчик выполнил приказ этого чудаковатого человека. </p><p>Беннер неожиданно хлопнул ребенка по кулачкам и приказал раскрыть ладони. Перед Питером, на его ладошке оказался теплый цент, нагретый от человеческого тела. Мальчишку это заинтересовало. Хоть он ещё тяжело дышал, ручки слабо дрожали, но краснота стала постепенно сходить с лица ребенка. </p><p>— К-как, в-вы это сделали? — шепотом поинтересовался малыш, он ведь точно не чувствовал у себя в руках цент. </p><p>— Магия, — горделиво поправил очки, ответил взрослый. Рядом кто-то подавил смех в кулаке, послышалось шуршание одежды и повторные проклятья на итальянском. Мальчишка хотел повернуться, но Беннер остановил его. — Давай я тебе лучше покажу ещё один фокус, а ты попробуешь его разгадать? </p><p>Ребёнок кивнул, вяло, смотря на Брюса. Тот взял монетку из рук Питера, стал вертеть в ладонях, перекатывать между костяшек и, спрятав его в кулаке, резко дунул и раскрыл пустую ладонь. Глаза Питера округлились, и он с любопытством посмотрел на руку взрослого, она была чиста, без единой монетки. Повернув ее в разные стороны, чтобы доказать, что у него нет монетки, Беннер протянул руку и провел около виска мальчика пальцами и снова щёлкнул. Ребёнок отодвинулся от резкого звука, но открыл рот, когда увидел, что в руках у доктора была та самая монетка!</p><p>— Она была за твоим ухом, теперь она твоя, но чтобы ее получить, тебе нужно выполнить некоторые мои задания. Ты согласен? — он не очень хотел выполнять какие-то приказы от взрослого, но Питеру пришлось кивнуть, он не хотел расстраивать доктора. — Просто дыши со мной, следи за моим дыханием и дай мне свои руки. </p><p>Ладони мальчишки были потными, но доктор не противился их держать. Питер следил за грудью мужчины, вдыхая и выдыхая, повторяя все действия за Брюсом. Постепенно ребенок стал успокаиваться, а потом он зевнул и встряхнул головой, ему снова было стыдно. </p><p>— О, ты молодец парень, такой умный, держи, она теперь твоя, заслужил, — немного скользкая монетка оказалась в руках у ребенка, и он вяло стал ее рассматривать. Брюс встал с коленей, потирая их и бурча про себя. </p><p>Он посмотрел на Старка, который мрачно глядел на сонного ребенка. А позже перевел взгляд на Беннера, поманив его к себе пальцем. Особого выбора не было и поэтому пришлось подойти к мужчинам. Питер уже клевал носом, утыкаясь носом в разноцветный плед. </p><p>Люди тихо вышли из гостиной и только в коридоре, подали голос. </p><p>— Как ты это сделал? — сразу задал вопрос Старк, глядя исподлобья на доктора. </p><p>— Это обычная истерика, Старк. Чем-то похоже на твои панические атаки, ему нужно было просто отвлечься и переключиться на что-то другое, восстановить дыхание, — Брюс потянулся, зевнув в кулак. — Но поверхностно глянув на него, я могу сделать вывод, что он истерил не из-за боли. Он ведь не прекращал рыдать, пока ты был с ним? — Тони кивнул, — чего я и ожидал. Это обычный стыд. Дети впадают в истерику, когда стыдятся, а взрослые чтобы скрыть смущение огрызаются и ведут себя слишком агрессивно. </p><p>Мужчина опешил. Ребёнок стеснялся его? Но ведь он мыл его, кормил, одевал. Да он в детстве ему подгузники менял, а он его <i>стыдился</i>? </p><p>— Поговори с ним об этом, намекни, что ты не злишься на него, и он может хоть обои, которых у тебя нет, в доме раскрасить, а ещё вымойся, от тебя несёт, — продолжил Беннер, приближаясь к выходу. Мужчина снова зевнул, уже не скрывая того, что хочет спать и открыл дверь, выходя на улицу, не прощаясь. Старк закатил глаза на глупую реплику Беннера. </p><p>Стрэндж, который стоял в стороне, услышав, как закрылся дверной замок, повернулся к Тони. </p><p>— Что насчёт <i>груза</i>?</p><p>— Не сейчас, — бросил Босс и отвернулся от доктора. Тот пожал плечами, направляясь к выходу, взявшись за ручку двери, его тихо позвал Тони. — Передай Брюсу, — он сморщился, — спасибо. </p><p>Стрэндж тихо засмеялся. </p><p>— Просто дай ему выспаться, — и снова не прощаясь, он вышел за дверь, а Тони уже шел в гостиную. </p><p>Ребёнок тихо лежал на диване и отец свободно выдохнул. Теперь он мог не сдерживаться, руки противно дрожали и присев рядом с Питером, он уткнулся лбом в бедро спящего мальчика. Теперь все хорошо, его малыш в порядке, он спит, все хорошо. Старк не знал, сколько он просидел на полу, пока приходил в себя, но он дернулся, когда мальчик слабо двинул ногой, поворачиваясь на другой бок. Протянув руки под, укутанные пледом, бедра ребенка, отец аккуратно поднял его, стараясь не разбудить. Пленка рвоты ограничивала его движения, мужчине было неудобно двигаться, но он не обращал внимания на это и шел прямо в свою спальню. </p><p>В комнате, грязное постельное белье валялось на полу и, поблагодарив мысленно Стефана за его работу, Тони уложил Питера на белоснежный матрас. Ему снова пришлось идти в гардероб, чтобы сменить штаны и смыть с себя рвоту ребенка. Это не заняло много времени у Старка, уже через десять минут он был с Питером, прихватив одеяло без пододеяльника из гардероба, Тони накрыл мальчика им и заодно себя. </p><p>Этот день, навсегда останется у него в памяти, ещё одна непоправимая ошибка из-за которой страдал его мальчик. Он должен был разобраться с проблемами Питера, Старку было абсолютно плевать на нежелание Беннера заниматься детьми, теперь он будет полностью контролировать психологическое состояние ребенка. Тони больше не допустит такого, теперь его мальчик никогда больше в жизни не будет плакать по пустякам, папа разберётся с этими, он точно разберётся с этим. </p><p>А пока отец с красными глазами, смотрел в белый потолок, малыш тихо сжимал теплую монетку и не догадывался о будущих делах папы. Впервые, ребенок спокойно заснул, не волнуясь о том, что он разбудит папу.</p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мысли набатом стучали в голове. Белый потолок въелся в подкорку сознания, давя на виски. Слишком много мыслей, слишком много идей, за которые невозможно схватиться, они назойливо маячат, но сосредоточится на них не получается, ибо тут же отвлекаешься.</p><p>Старк не спал всю ночь. Мальчик лежал полубоком, укатанный в плед и в одеяло, грязное постельное белье валялось на полу, а сломанную петлю на двери в ванную придется чинить. Мужчина мог чувствовать, как раздражающе дергается вена на виске. Питер почти не шевелился во время сна, только редко перекатывался с бока на бок, сипло выдыхая в одеяло. Иронично, но это была самая спокойная ночь, малыш не кричал, не просыпался и не бил отца пятками в грудь, когда тот пытался его разбудить. Самая спокойная и ужасающая ночь. </p><p>Нужно было с этим что-то делать, решил мужчина. Он повернул голову в сторону закутанного ребенка, который лежал на его израненной руке, она неприятно затекла, но Тони не придавал этому значения. Глаза ужасно саднили после бессонной ночи, и он не стал задумываться о том, что он увидит, когда посмотрит в зеркало. Аккуратно достав руку из-под мальчика, отец еле встал с кровати. Тело было ужасно тяжелым, ноги стали чугунными и не хотели двигаться, а в глазах потемнело из-за резкой смены положения. Тони едко ухмыльнулся, так он чувствовал себя только после проведенной операции по пересадке кожи, и то, только тогда, когда его накачали наркотиками. О, эти веселые времена. </p><p>Уперевшись в спинку кровати, мужчина поднялся, стряхивая затекшую руку, которая стала «оживать». Пошатнувшись и глянув на спящего малыша, Тони направился в ванную. Холодный пол под ногами приводил его в чувство получше любой ледяной воды.</p><p>Присев около двери в ванную комнату, Старк указательным пальцем надавил на петлю. Она двинулась с места, и мужчина стал расшатывать ее в сторону, чтобы увидеть принесенный ей ущерб. На железном креплении остались острые и неровные кусочки дерева от двери, еще чуть-чуть и можно было с легкостью вырвать петлю с корнем. Дверь может накрениться вниз, либо верхняя петля не сможет выдержать вес дерева и вся конструкция просто упадет. Старк прямо сейчас решил бы проблему, да вот только будить Питера он не собирался. Придется отложить ее починку на следующий день и не подпускать ребенка к ванной. Мужчина был уверен, что мальчик притягивает к себе неудачи, и петля сорвется именно в тот момент, когда малыш подойдет к двери. Взявшись за ручку, дверь накренилась вниз, Тони зашел в ванную, не закрываясь в ней. </p><p>Свет автоматически зажегся, подойдя к зеркалу над раковиной, мужчина с отвращением посмотрел на себя. Он не был удивлен своим внешним видом. Лопнувшие капилляры в глазах, дергающееся веко, ярко выраженные морщины на лбу и щеках, усталый взгляд и треснувшие губы, из которых могла пойти капелька крови, если он сделает лишнее движение губами. В глаза будто насыпали песок, моргать было некомфортно, а попытки сосредоточится на определенном предмете приносили противную тянущую боль в голове. Да, он выглядел омерзительно. <br/>На зеркале появились данные о погоде и новые уведомления, когда взрослый поднял голову и сосредоточился на своем внешнем виде. Он дернул уголком губ, и она мигом порвалась, капелька крови появилась на рваной коже.</p><p>— Пятница, убери это от меня, я не желаю что-то слышать о своей семье на протяжении всего дня, включи экстренный режим. Скажи, что я в саду кустики подрезаю, — язвительно просипел мужчина. Отлично, еще и голос подводит его. <br/>Оповещения исчезли и поверхность зеркала снова стала прежней. Нажав два раза на угол зеркала, дверца навесного шкафа приоткрылась. Мужчина взял капли для глаз, которые стояли за едкими желтыми баночками с противным на вкус таблетками, но такими нужными для Тони. Он впился своими больными глазами в них, рассуждая принять ли их сейчас или нет. Если он выпьет их, то опять превратится в овощ, но зато будет спокойным и не агрессивным. Но прямо сейчас у него в спальне, спит ребенок. Смущённый и напуганный, ребенок с психологическими проблемами. Наверное, ему не нужен был безразличный отец, который спокойно курит на веранде, сидя на жёлтом диванчике, почитывая бульварный роман. </p><p>Если бы у него была возможность, то он бы не принимал эти чёртовы таблетки, но Брюс усердно и с ворчанием читает нотации Тони, о том, как вредны срывы для и так израненного и больного организма Старка. Таблетки были единственным выходом для него. </p><p>Слизав каплю крови с губ, вкус железа осел на языке, вместе с противным утренним привкусом, Тони закрыл шкафчик. Нет, сегодня не день для седативных. Мужчина снова кисло взглянул на свое отражение. Оттянув веко вверх, Тони запрокинул голову, закапав в глаза несколько капель. Не поморщившись, он повторил тоже самое и с другим глазом. </p><p>— Свет двадцать процентов, — комната погрузилась в приятный полумрак, но Старк не спешил открывать глаза. </p><p>Как он успел заметить на приборной панели зеркала, сейчас около пяти часов утра, а это значит, что надоедливое солнце будет снова пробиваться сквозь толстый слой ночных занавесок в спальню. Снова новый день, который не принесет ничего полезного. </p><p>Открыв слипшиеся глаза, Тони дотронулся до разбитой губы. Кровь всё ещё шла. На пальце остался красный след, который был так привычен для него. Облизав подушечку пальца, Старк поставил на край раковины бутылек с каплями и пошел на выход. Ему нужно найти петли для двери и проследить за тем, чтобы Питер не пошел в ванную. </p><p> </p><p>Слишком много обязанностей и ответственности свалилось на него с появлением ребенка. Он не мог приказать мальчику выполнять то, что от него требуется. Он не может сказать ему тихо сидеть на месте и не трогать вещи отца. Он не может остановить кошмары в этой маленькой кудрявой голове. </p><p>Быть отцом - тяжёлая ноша. Однако быть отцом запуганного ребенка - огромная проблема. Но Тони любил малыша, любил его своим прогнившим сердцем. </p><p>Зайдя в комнату, он оглядел мальчика, который все ещё спал. Ночник тускло горел в углу спальни, с каждым часом медленно угасая, пока полностью не встанет солнце. Прикидывая в голове, что примерно ещё час мальчишка точно будет спать, отец без колебания пошел к себе в кабинет. Нужно было проанализировать вчерашний день, понять, каким образом мальчишка смог взять яблоко из вазы в столовой. </p><p>Выйдя в коридор, Тони сморщился. Ему стоило умыться и хотя бы почистить зубы, чтобы почувствовать себя человеком. Боль в голове не угасала, а с каждой минутой разгоралась ещё больше. Старку не стоило напрягаться, рассуждать и анализировать в ближайшие часы, но он не мог ждать, ведь пока мальчик не проснулся, он мог заняться собой и своими делами. </p><p>Шаги мужчины были тяжёлыми, но как хорошо, что Питер спал в комнате и не слышал, как отец громко ходит, не заботясь о плавной походке, которая уже вошла в привычку с его работой. </p><p>Огоньки блекло загорались под ногами человека и тут же погасая, когда он уходил из поля видимости датчика движения. Старк гордился своим домом. Многое он сделал своими руками, сам паял провода для этих маленьких лампочек, искал глянцевую панель, которая вписалась бы в интерьер дома, сочетаясь с древним дубом и с черным мрамором. Его крепость по-настоящему защищала хозяина дома и всех гостей, которые находились на территории дома. В этом славном домике есть несколько тайных комнат, о которых знал только он. И чуть-чуть Романов. </p><p>Как только Старк переступил порог кабинета, все гаджеты автоматически включились. Дверь плавно закрылась за Тони, тихо щёлкая замком. Кабинет был средних размеров: большой деревянный стол, на котором находился ноутбук и ещё несколько устройств для связи с миром и семьёй; множество бумаг, которые Старку совсем не сдались, но под ними находились тубы с чертежами. Рядом стояли шкафы с книгами учёных теоретиков по ядерной и квантовой физике. </p><p>Но эта комната многим отличалась от остальных таких же комнат. В кабинете не было окон. Даже маленькой створки для проветривания. И да, вытяжки тоже здесь не было. С самого начала Старк строил этот дом под себя и знал, где будет располагаться его кабинет. Он всегда был на шаг впереди и, обдумав множество исходов событий, если кто-то узнает о доме и захочет убить его, он решил не ставить окна в свой кабинет. Как и вытяжку. Вместо окон, у мужчины есть Пятница и, конечно же, он продумал, как сможет спрятаться и вооружиться, если произойдёт непредвиденная ситуация. Одна маленькая тайная комнатка находится в его кабинете, которая ведёт в его обширную мастерскую, а она не отличается чистотой от этого помещения.</p><p>Мужчина устало упал на кресло. Голова ещё раскалывалась, но он знал, если выпьет таблетки от головной боли, то его потянет в сон снова, а у него есть один немаловажный фактор, за которым внимательно нужно следить. </p><p>Тони уместил локти на стол, отодвигая лишние чертежи и бумаги. Указательными пальцами, он начал массировать виски, пытаясь унять ноющую боль из-за недосыпа и стресса. Глянув на серебряную поверхность лэптопа, Старк возвел глаза к потолку. Ноутбук был нужен ему только в крайних случаях, а для всего остального у него был ИИ. </p><p>— Пятница, покажи записи с камер с восьми часов утра до десяти часов вечера. Объект - Питер Паркер, — Тони положил ладонь на шею, начиная крутить голову в разные стороны, послышался противный хруст. </p><p>По команде Старка, маленький и скрытый от лишних глаз проектор загорелся, и перед мужчиной появилось множество интерактивных голограмм, приятного голубоватого цвета, с записями камер слежения. Теперь комната приняла мистическую атмосферу, голограммы отбрасывали рассеянный свет на уставшее лицо человека и на все предметы окружения. Вкладки полукругом окружили Тони и на каждой был Питер вместе с отцом. Почти на каждой. </p><p>Тони прищурился, нужно было найти момент, где Питер остался один и смог найти яблоко. </p><p>Вот утром они пекут вафли, вот Питти берет вафлю, стойте, вафлю? Он взял ещё одну вафлю? Старк нахмурился, и он этого не заметил? Не заметил, что вафлей на тарелке стало меньше?</p><p>— il diavolo, — раньше Старк подмечал все детали в комнате, в которой он находился. От ложек до распахнутых штор. А тут не смог обратить внимание на чёртову вафлю.<br/>На голограмме он бросает тряпку, а на другом экране, Питер откусывает большой кусок сладости, усиленно жуя её. </p><p>Теперь понятно, почему мальчишка так себя вел весь день, он съел больше положенного. </p><p>Но ему нужно было яблоко. Наступает обед, и Старк прожигает взглядом на голограмме свою фигуру, ибо он знал, что произойдет дальше. Хоть Тони и ел вместе с Питером, ему не хватало калорий и поэтому мужчина заглушал ноющий голод лёгкими перекусами, например, фруктами.</p><p>Старк на экране метнулся в столовую, чтобы взять яблоко, надкусив большой кусок и услышав, как что-то покачнулось в коридоре, отец быстро побежал туда. Поправив вазу и не заметив, что он оставил там надкусанный фрукт, родитель пошел за Питером на кухню. </p><p>Мужчина закрыл глаза. Ему не нужно было смотреть дальше, чтобы понять последовательность действий ребенка. Питер опять раньше ушел с обеда. Мальчишка съел яблоко, когда отец не смотрел на него, а находился на кухне, угрожая тряпкой роботам. Ребёнок спрятал огрызок за вазой. Тони опять был виноват. </p><p>Вафля, яблоко. <br/>Почему-то бдительность рядом с ребенком исчезала, и отец почему-то расслаблялся. Он не должен был этого делать. Он обязан следить за Питером. </p><p>Тони скривился, под веками появлялись радужные круги, что-то назойливо жужжало и звало его. Мужчине пришлось открыть глаза. Он как будто вынырнул из-под толщи воды, и реальность обрушилась на него, снова, как на зло, гнусно давя на виски. Оказывается, это Пятница привлекала внимание Старка, что тот даже не услышал её. </p><p>— ...осс, Босс, — экраны мелькали красным цветом, пытаясь привлечь внимание мужчины, тот раздражительно повел плечом, пытаясь внять словам Пятницы. — Мистер Паркер проснулся, по внешнему обследованию могу сказать, что ему нужна вода. Советую вам взять с собой стакан. А также, для вашего здоровья...</p><p>— Звук на ноль, — Пятница резко замолчала, Тони цокнул, он не ожидал, что ребенок так быстро проснется. — Для вашего здоровья, для вашего здоровья, выпейте цианид и все ваши проблемы решатся по щелчку пальцев, — передразнил Старк ИИ хриплым голосом. </p><p>Махнув рукой, все вкладки с камерами свернулись, и комната снова стала ничем не примечательным кабинетом. Все гаджеты на столе потухли, и Старк потёр переносицу. Ножки стула протяжно скрипнули, проехавшись по полу, Тони пришлось идти на кухню за водой. </p><p>***</p><p>Питер вяло пытался выбраться из пледа и одеяла, в ручке он все ещё сжимал монетку, хотя мальчик думал, что потерял ее где-то в постели. Сначала до него не дошло, где он находится. Темно, еле горел свет вдалеке, руками и ногами он не мог пошевелить, потому что скомканный плед под одеялом обвил ноги мальчика, а плотное одеяло не дало возможности пошевелить руками. </p><p>Малыш всё-таки выбрался из одеяла, открыв сонные глаза. Папы нигде не было. Неужели он был настолько расстроен им? Питер знал, что он что-то делает не так, ведь мама постоянно журила его за разбросанные игрушки, разбитые вещи, испачканные простыни. </p><p>Ребенок приподнялся, пытаясь протереть глаза, чтобы что-то увидеть. В ладошке всё ещё лежала монета. Она приятно упиралась в нежную кожу Питера рельефным ребром. Мальчик переключил свое внимание на цент, вертя его в руках, пытаясь рассмотреть в темноте странный профиль мужчины. </p><p>Ребенок не заметил, как тихо приоткрылась дверь. Отец проскользнул в комнату, держа в руке прозрачный стакан с теплой водой, он хорошо знал, как обжигает холодная вода, когда ты хочешь пить. </p><p>Питер заметил движение около себя и лениво поднял голову, смотря на папу, который присел на край не заправленного матраца. Мальчик сразу стушевался, сжимая цент в кулаке и опуская голову. Если папа раньше не ругал его за испорченные вещи, то теперь он, наверное, точно захочет накричать на него. Ведь он испачкал простыни и папу. Мама наказывала его за испачканные простыни, так, что он должен был спать в них до утра. В мокрой, холодной постели. Дома было холодно, а позже ребенок сильно кашлял. Мама говорила, что он уже не маленький, чтобы пачкать постельное белье. </p><p>— Bambino, посмотри на меня, — Питер сжимал цент в руках, из-за чего тот неприятно, даже больно, врезался ребром в ладонь мальчишки. Сделав усилие над собой, пытаясь сдержать слезы, малыш посмотрел на папу. В полумраке Питер не мог увидеть состояние отца, но по его дрожащим рукам, по согнутой спине, он понимал, что папа не выспался. А все из-за него. </p><p>Тони повел рукой в воздухе, пытаясь изобразить какую-то фигуру. </p><p>— Caro, почему ты не сказал мне, что тебе плохо? — вспомнив про стакан в руке, он поспешно отдал его мальчику. Питер взял его в руки, в тишине раздался яркий звук, как монета соприкоснулась со стеклом. Мальчик тихо глотал, боясь нарушить тишину и снова расплакаться. Мама не любила его слезы. Выпив всю воду в стакане, ребенок причмокнул. Противный кислый вкус остался во рту, но теперь горло не саднило. Хоть малыш и допил, он не собирался говорить папе о том, почему он не признался, что ему плохо. </p><p>Старк устало прислонил руку к глазам, потирая веки. Кажется, вразумительного ответа от ребенка он не дождется, особенно в таком состоянии. Значит, нужно подходить с другой стороны. </p><p>Взяв из ладоней Питера пустой стакан, Старк отставил его на прикроватную тумбочку. Правой рукой, отец провел по щеке мальчика, поворачивая его голову к себе. Тони видел, как блестели глаза малыша в полумраке, он понимал, что ребенок может снова расплакаться из-за какой-то глупой мелочи. </p><p>Мужчина придвинулся ближе к Питеру, матрац мягко прогнулся под весом взрослого. Мальчик так и остался на своем месте, продолжая смотреть на папу, как он и сказал. Тони положил обе руки на ладошки Питера, обхватывая своими большими ладонями его маленькие ручки. </p><p>Мальчик непонимающе хлопал ресницами, смотря на папу. </p><p>— Amore, давай заключим сделку? Ты говоришь мне правду. Всегда. Когда тебе плохо, когда ты хочешь веселиться или покорить землю. Ты рассказываешь мне абсолютно все, не стесняясь меня, — Старк поднял их переплетенные руки и поцеловал маленький пальчик ребенка, — а я взамен, выполняю все, что ты скажешь. И никогда не буду на тебя злиться. Никогда. Договорились?</p><p>Питер вяло кивнул, он немного расслабился, когда папа поцеловал его в ручку, значит родитель не злится. Он не будет ругать его. Но мальчику все равно было ужасающе стыдно за то, что его вырвало на папу. Тони освободил одну руку ребенка и протянул ему свой мизинец. </p><p>— Тогда, я хочу, чтобы мы поклялись на мизинчиках, что ты всегда будешь говорить мне правду, — отец говорил серьезным тоном, пытаясь держать лицо. Клятвы составляли важную роль в жизни мужчины, одна из них была в виде маленького шрама на его ладони, которая связывала его со всей семьей. </p><p>— Н-на... На мизинчиках? — Питер сжал губки, он никогда не слышал про такую клятву. А если он не выполняет её? Ему отрежут мизинец?</p><p>Видя замешательство на лице ребенка, Тони сморщился. Мальчик беспокойно ерзал на месте, смотря то на свой мизинец, то на палец отца. Кажется, ему не понравилась эта идея. Ребенка нужно было всего-то чуть-чуть подтолкнуть.  </p><p>— Ты же не хочешь расстроить меня? — мальчишка дернулся, нижняя губа задрожала, и он вытянул палец вперёд. Он правда не хотел огорчать папу. </p><p>Они соединили пальцы, отец для вида прислонился губами к их переплетенным мизинцам и прошептал опять что-то на не понятном языке. И это возымело эффект на маленького потрясенного мальчика. Питер навсегда запомнил эту сцену. Как папа прижимался сухими, окровавленными губами к их пальцам, шептал непонятные вещи и продолжал целовать тонкую кожу малыша. </p><p>Так и появился первый постулат в голове ребенка. </p><p>Всегда говорить правду папе</p><p>Мужчина оторвался от пальцев сына, стирая мизинцем кровь. Теперь можно шутить, что их клятва была, клятвой на крови. Символично. </p><p>— А сейчас, ты скажешь мне, как ты себя чувствуешь, cucciolo, — папа погладил сына по щеке, зарываясь рукой в кудри малыша. Тот зажмурился, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. </p><p>— Я... — тихо начал мальчик, подставляясь под ласку, — я... Я хочу спать. А ещё... Ещё... — Старк положил вторую руку, на ладонь ребенка с монеткой, оказывая тихую поддержку. Цент мужчина достал из рук мальчика, положив его на прикроватную тумбочку, чтобы потом кое-что сделать с ним. </p><p>Ребенок принюхался. От него едко пахло, он помнил, как так же пахло от мамы и ему это не нравилось. Как бы он не пытался привыкнуть к этому странному запаху, он не мог.  </p><p>— Что ещё, il sole? — шершавые пальцы папы гладили Питера по тонким и детским пальчикам, ребенок уже привык к мазолям папы на пальцах, хотя раньше дрожал от любого прикосновения. </p><p>— От меня... От меня пахнет, — полушепотом произнес мальчик. </p><p>Тони повел носом, наклонился к волосам сына и принюхался. Едкий запах рвоты и детского пота. Странного, он его не чувствовал, пока лежал рядом с малышом. Старк скривился, он слишком сильно расслабился с ребёнком. Мужчина мог отличить по запаху любой подмешанный ему яд в напитке, почувствовать тонкий и невесомый запах чеснока или миндаля.</p><p>Его бдительность спала рядом с Питером. </p><p>— Я наберу ванную, мы быстро помоемся и ляжем обратно в чистую постель, хорошо? — сын кивнул, скидывая ногами с себя плед и одеяло. </p><p>Не дав слезть с кровати ребенку, отец взял его на руки. Питер охнул, когда папа резко повернулся к двери ванной. Почему-то дверь была открыта и как-то странно... Стояла? </p><p>— Дверь лучше не трогать, если не хочешь, чтобы она упала на тебя и сломала все твои хрупкие косточки, а ты навсегда остался инвалидом и был прикован к кровати, — мальчик пискнул, испугано поглядывая на дверь. Над ухом хрипло засмеялся отец. — Я шучу, caro. Просто не трогай эту дверь. Остальные можно. </p><p>Мужчина мысленно ударил себя по лицу. Ещё не хватало, чтобы ребенок панически боялся дверей, нужно было следить за своими словами и специфическим юмором. Его семья привыкла к едким комментариям и аморальным высказываниям от Босса, а вот если Питеру сказать, что одеяло это на самом деле мягкий призрак, то мальчишка будет спать только под пледом, до дрожи боясь пухового одеяльца. </p><p>Зайдя в ванную, свет плавно зажёгся. Мальчик прислонился лбом к плечу отца, чтобы спрятаться от яркого света. Мышцы на правой руке Старка напряглись, и он зашипел. Мужчина давно не делал растяжку и не следил за рукой, нужно наверстать упущенное. <br/>Питер все ещё был лёгким и, посадив его на банкетку, отец пошел набирать ванную с пеной. </p><p>Мальчик прислонился к холодной плитке и невесомо вздрогнул. Он следил за движениями отца. Вот он повернул кран, потянулся к деревянной полочке, на которой стояли стеклянные баночки без этикеток. Папа обводил каждую крышку пальцем, закусив губу, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в разноцветную жижу внутри баночек. <br/>Взяв ближнюю, Тони зачерпнул пальцами розоватую жидкость и плеснул ее в воду.</p><p>Питер заморгал. Мальчик прислушался к звукам в ванной. Ничего кроме шума воды он не слышал. Это было странно… Он привык к тому, что утренняя рутина, как говорила раньше мама, начиналась с того, что он заходил в ванную. А там свет постоянно мигал, раздражительно шумел. После, он поворачивал ручку крана и тот дребезжал, гудел и уже потом шла желтоватая вода. Питер ждал примерно несколько секунд, пока пройдет эта мутная и грязная вода, а потом умывался. Только быстро, а то снова пойдет эта вода, с железным привкусом. Чистить зубы приходилось с каким-то невкусным порошком, похожим на мел, а щетина зубной щетки больно впивалась в десна ребенка. </p><p>Из воспоминаний Питера выдернул хлопок папы. Он сидел на краю ванной и отряхивал свои руки от пены. Прищурившись, мужчина провел рукой по пене, и та приятно пружинила. Ванную комнату наполнил невесомый и вкусный запах персика. </p><p>— Иди сюда, caro, — Старк похлопал себя по коленке, и Питер, ойкнув из-за того, что плитка была теплой, а не холодной, пошел к отцу. Ходить по теплой плитке было необычно... Мальчик специально шаркнул ножкой, чтобы проверить, что она сухая и это не теплая вода, каким-то образом оказалась на полу. </p><p>Тони смотрел на сына, который шел слишком медленно, заинтересовано водя босой ногой по полу, прикасаясь пальцами ног до других плиток. Отец отвернулся к наполненной ванне, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Его малыш был таким любопытным и забавным, из-за чего у Тони на каждое действие ребенка появлялась улыбка. <br/>Наконец-то Питер дошел до отца, и выжидающе смотрел на взрослого. </p><p>Сдерживаясь, Старк повернулся к мальчику и погладил его по голове. </p><p>— Раздевайся, — но Питер продолжал стоять и смотреть на пену, сдвинув брови. Маленькая морщинка залегла на лбу ребенка и он смотрел на папу, как будто ожидая от него чего-то. Тони выгнул бровь, он не понимал, почему ребенок мнется и не раздевается, опять что-то не так?</p><p>Не дождавшись от отца того, чего ждал Питер, он опустил голову и еле слышно прошептал. </p><p>— Отвернись, — Тони с замешательством моргнул, а потом до него дошло, чего хочет ребенок. Он встал спиной рядом с мальчиком, сложив выжидающе руки на груди. Питер проверил, что отец не смотрит на него, мельком глянув на него. Потянув вверх свою мягкую на ощупь кофточку, он бросил ее на теплый пол, снова проверил смотрит ли на него папа, но тот продолжал стоять спиной к сыну. — Закрой глаза.</p><p>Щеки ребенка были красными, может из-за пара исходившего от ванной, а может из-за того, что папа вдруг случайно увидит его голым. Питер не видел, как Старк закатил глаза, но закрыл их по просьбе ребенка. Услышав тихий всплеск воды, скрип кожи об стенки ванной, блаженный вздох, Тони без предупреждения повернулся к ванне. </p><p>Мальчик держал в руках пену и с усердием дул на отца. Кусочки мыльной субстанции упали на штаны мужчины, оставляя после себя пахнущие персиком разводы. Старк наклонился, подцепил пальцем белую пенку и положил ее на нос Питера. Тот сморщил носик, изо всех сил дул вверх, пытаясь ее убрать. </p><p>Отец размерено мыл ребенка и, вручив мальчику мочалку, чтобы он сам себя домыл, и это была его инициатива, Старк пошел в комнату, чтобы застелить кровать новым и свежим постельным бельем. </p><p>Питер плескался в уже подостывающей воде, с открытой дверью, он мог видеть, как папа ходил и пытался заправить кровать. Ему показалось, как папочка пнул одеяло и яростно кинул его на кровать. Нет, ему точно это показалось, потому что папа зашёл обратно в ванную комнату спокойным, легко улыбаясь. Только почему-то уголок его губ дёргался. Но мальчика это не волновало, ибо ему пришлось снова выходить из ванной, проверяя, чтобы папа не смотрел на него. </p><p>Старк завернул ребенка в полотенце, вытер его, и для него же отвернувшись, дал ему одеться в чистую пижаму, без помощи отца. Сам Тони поменял свои пижамные штаны, ибо они были сырыми от пены и воды. Питер босыми ногами прошлепал по плитке в спальню, таща папу за штанину. </p><p>Около кровати, Тони поднял мальчика, посадив его на середину и ребенок завозился, натягивая одеяло до головы, устраивая голову на холодную подушку, зевая в нее. Мужчина сел на край, поглаживая Питера по макушке через теплый слой одеяла. Он надеялся, что сын заснёт и он сможет решить несколько проблем, которые маячили на периферии сознания. Но Старк не ожидал, что сын как-то смог дотянуться до его штанов, настырно дёргая его. </p><p>— Тебе что-то надо? — подогнув одеяло, Тони увидел недовольное лицо Питти. </p><p>— Ложись спать, — уверенно произнес ребенок. Он не хотел, чтобы отец куда-то уходил, и он снова просыпался один. </p><p>— Cloudlet, папе нужно работать, — Тони продолжал поглаживать ребенка по голове, с любовью смотря на него в полумраке. </p><p>— Нет, не нужно, — ворчиливо ответил мальчик, — если ты не ляжешь со мной, я не буду спать, вот! </p><p>Боль в голове медленно утихала и Старк расслаблялся. Он надеялся на то, что она пройдет и он сможет без назойливых уведомлений и советов от семьи совершить несколько дел, которые в скором будущем помогут ему. Но мальчик хотел, чтобы он спал с ним. </p><p>Он вспоминал, каким раньше был ребёнком в таком же возрасте, как и Питер. Он постоянно убегал из дома в поле, со слезами на глазах, пиная камни под ногами и забираясь на дерево. Он отказывался слезать с него, когда Говард строго приказывал ему спускаться вниз. Он же наследник, он же надежда семьи, он обязан научиться всему, что умеет его отец. Хоть Мария была против этого, она надеялась, что родится девочка и на нее не возложится вся ответственность и обязанности семьи. Но родился сын, которому уже с пяти лет приходилось держать в руках револьвер и учиться стрелять, чтобы уметь защищать себя, свою честь и свою семью. Тони с едкой улыбкой на губах, вспоминал, как целился в ближайшее дерево на территории их поместья, чтобы щепки дерева впились в дорогую ткань штанов Говарда. Когда его ровесники кидали мяч, бегали от взрослых, Старк бегал от отца, учился метать ножи и сдерживал слезы, потому что мужчины не плачут. </p><p>Тони был уверен, что он никогда не поступит так со своим сыном. Если бы не Мэри, возможно, он бы воспитывал его, как будущего наследника, но мужчина уже задумывался о том, что Питер не займет его место. Он видел, как мальчик в три года сидел на траве и высматривал бабочек, а потом на ломанном итальянском в перемешку с английским рассказывал об узорах на крыльях насекомого. <br/>А Старк в три года, уже знал, как действует цианид, знал, куда бежать, если вдруг какие-то злые "дяди" нападут на их дом с ружьём. Он даже знал, где находится то самое оружие папы, которое он редко использует. </p><p>Питер назойливо продолжал дергать папу за штанину и тот отмахнувшись от воспоминаний, лег рядом с сыном. Он просто полежит с ним и вернётся к делам. Мальчик довольный своей победой, прижался к отцу, просовывая ногу между бедер папы, так было теплее. Старк согнув правую руку в локте, перебирал кудряшки Питера. </p><p>Солнце медленно появлялось из-за горизонта, заставляя всех работяг в городе ворчать из-за трели будильника, проклинать только что начавшийся день. А пока люди ругались на утро, бурча под нос помешивая ложкой едкий кофе, отец с сыном заснули. </p><p>Светильник в дальнем углу погас. </p><p>*** </p><p>Питер упёрся рукой в грудь папы, зевая. Он стал настороженно открывать глаза, боясь, что папа на самом деле сейчас не с ним в кровати, а где-то в другой комнате. Но, это был настоящий папа. И он даже спал! </p><p>Мужчина лежал с закрытыми глазами, размеренно дыша. Одеяло Питер перетянул на себя и только край лежал на пояснице отца, полностью открывая вид на его грудь. <br/>Мальчик поднял глаза к шторам и увидел яркий солнечный диск, который рассеивал свет по всем шторам. Он не знал, сколько времени, но было очень светло в комнате и даже папа не просыпался. Питер зевнул, он обрадовался, когда понял, что папа устал и заставил его лечь в кровать вместе с ним. </p><p>Ребенок снова перевел взгляд на отца. Пока папа спит, можно было детально его рассмотреть. Мама говорила, что долго смотреть на людей неприлично. </p><p>Под глазами у папы были темные круги с морщинами, потрескавшиеся губы, густые брови и борода. Она постоянно кололась, когда папа целовал его. А ещё эти волосы были на его шее и чуть-чуть на щеках. Питер поборол желание провести пальцем по коже, чтобы почувствовать, как колются волосы. </p><p>Опустив взгляд вниз, мальчик заметил такие же редкие волосы на груди отца, но что его сильно удивило, так это шрамы. Большой, неровный шрам, как какая-то клякса, был в центре груди отца. Он был намного бледнее, чем кожа папы. Мальчик видел, что этот шрам был каким-то рельефным и ему хотелось притронуться к этим странным бугоркам. Питер поднял глаза, чтобы удостовериться, что папа спит, но наткнулся на его пронизывающий взгляд. От неожиданности, ребенок прижал руку к себе, пискнув что-то себе под нос. </p><p>— Интересно? — Старк не спал, он ждал, когда проснется ребенок и с любопытством следил за ним, как тот осматривал его тело. </p><p>— П-прости, я… — мальчику ничего не оставалось, как накрыться одеялом, чтобы отец не увидел, как ему стыдно. </p><p>Старк хмыкнул, он сел и сбросил с себя одеяло и откидывая край с ребенка. </p><p>— Если тебе интересно, то можешь смотреть и даже можешь потрогать, но только осторожно, — Питер закусил большой палец, хлопая глазами, смотря на добрую улыбку папы. Тот сел, чтобы ребенку было удобнее осматривать взрослого. </p><p>Мальчик тоже сел и робко дотронулся до большого шрама на груди папы. </p><p>— А, как ты… А это что? — ребенок водил пальцами по выпуклостям, которые выделялись на шраме. Они были такими необычными и ребенку казалось, что они немного островатые?</p><p>— Получил его? — Тони положил ладонь на ладошку Питера, прижимая к своей груди. Ребенок кивнул, уже с интересом ожидая захватывающую историю от папы. — Однажды, я оказался не в том месте, не в то время. Я был в стране песков и разрушающей силы. И кто-то хотел меня убить. </p><p>Питер округлил глаза, переводя взгляд с груди папы на его лицо. </p><p>— Убить? Но... Но зачем? — он не мог понять, почему папу хотели убить? Он знал, что такое смерть. Они с мамой жили в таких районах, где по местным новостям передавали о том, как какой-то мужчина умер от… Ребенок никак не мог вспомнить это слово. Ножницевого… Новодного… От какого-то ранения. </p><p>— Потому что твой папа очень сильный и все хотят занять его место, — со снисходительной улыбкой ответил Старк. Питер насупился, он не даст какому-то дяде занять место его папы! Он привык к нему и разве можно иметь разных отцов? — Не бойся, я не дам встать на свое место чужому. Я всегда буду рядом и всегда буду с тобой. </p><p>Мужчина с гордостью смотрел на сына, у которого были такие противоречивые эмоции на лице. Его малыш не хотел, чтобы кто-то занял его место. Это уже что-то значило. </p><p>— А что дальше? — мальчик с любопытством смотрел на края шрама, они были такие неровные и… Завораживали, хотелось провести по ним пальцем, чтобы почувствовать их неровность. </p><p>— А дальше, рядом со мной взорвалась бомба. Мне повезло, что просто осколки стекла попали в мою кожу. Если бы я не находился в машине, то была возможность того, что я бы умер. Шрапнель оказалась в моем сердце и все, меня нет, — Старк наблюдал за лицом сына, которое вытянулось и сам того не осознавая, ребенок открыл рот от удивления. — Но у меня в груди оказалось множество осколков. Некоторые можно было достать, а некоторые нет. И как ты мог заметить, mio caro, маленькие частички можно почувствовать. Сразу достать их у меня не было возможности, поэтому они вросли в кожу. И теперь, достать их проблематично. </p><p>— Тебе, тебе… Тебе больно? — мальчишка придвинулся к отцу, надавливая рукой на грудь отца, смотря за его реакцией. Тони не поморщился, но лёгкая тупая боль была. </p><p>— Немного, когда надавливаешь на них, а ещё в пасмурную погоду, — Питер хотел убрать руку, но Старк не дал, положив ее чуть ниже основного шрама. </p><p>— А этот, этот откуда? — ребенок кивнул на шрам с левого бока, он был не таким большим, как на груди. Но он был вертикальным, как будто папе что-то воткнули внутрь. </p><p>— О, а этот я получил от злого, большого дяди, который тоже хотел меня убить, но у него не получилось этого сделать, — взрослый сдерживался, чтобы не засмеяться с эмоций ребенка. Питер с открытым ртом смотрел на шрамы, хмурил бровки, складывал губки в трубочку, касался краев шрама и качал головой, как будто осуждая всех, кто нанес какой-то вред отцу. </p><p>Мужчина откинул голову на спинку кровати, вспоминая те былые деньки, когда он боролся за территорию в Манхэттене. Как он шел по головам, чтобы занять хоть какое-то место в новой стране. Было время, было.</p><p>— Твоя... Твоя рука, она тоже... Необычная, — тут мальчишка ткнул рукой в плечо отца. Вся рука была на ощупь бугристой, но на вид она ничем не отличалась от левой. Никто и не знал, что Старку приходится каждый день делать зарядку, которую он уже забросил, чтобы разогревать мышцы или иначе ему будет невозможно двигать ею. </p><p>— Мне делали пересадку кожи. Вся моя правая часть, была в уродливых шрамах, вот здесь, — отец повернулся и ткнул в правую щеку, где еле можно было заметить очертание шрама, — до нижней челюсти, был огромный уродливый шрам. Моё ухо тоже пострадало. Почти всю мою правую часть пришлось заново "выращивать", чтобы я выглядел так же, как и раньше. Доктор Стрэндж и Доктор Беннер постарались на славу, шрамов почти не видно. Они восстановили всю мою правую сторону, проделав ювелирную работу. </p><p>— А как это… Это же невозможно, — ребенок не мог представить, что шрамы как-то можно убрать, скрыть. Кожа папы была на вид ровной, но, если тот повернет руку или будет напрягать ее, можно было заметить бугристые шрамики на смуглой коже. Питер удивлялся, почему на папу так часто нападали? Разве он плохой человек? Он сделал кому-то плохо? </p><p>Тони склонил голову, наслаждаясь замешательством ребенка. Питер ничего не знал о том, что могут сделать его дорогие коллеги. Ведь докторам разрешено ставить эксперименты над людьми, чтобы найти эффективное лекарство. И эти эксперименты никогда не были гуманными. </p><p>— Bambino, у них была самая лучшая операционная, со всем новым оборудованием. По секрету тебе скажу, что они могут даже вырастить искусственное сердце, которое будет биться без человеческого тела. </p><p>— Вау! Это как в тех фильмах, где люди на каких-то тарелках в космос улетают, — да, да, да, мальчик точно был уверен в этом, ведь как это возможно, что сердце бьётся без человека?!</p><p>— Да, что-то наподобие того, только в реальности. Подрастешь, разрешу посмотреть, как Стрэндж колдует и создаёт что-то из пробирки, — он был уверен, что через пару месяцев Питер от скуки полезет на стены, поэтому лучше уже сейчас рассказывать ему о приблудах Беннера, чтобы заинтересовать мальчика заранее. Но в душе, Старк мечтал о том, чтобы его малыш выбрал физику, а не химию. </p><p>Ребенок сел на бедро отца, разглядывая вблизи руку папы, он мял пальцами кожу и видел, как появлялись еле заметные шрамы. Он с восхищением проводил кончиками пальцев по коже. Кожа отца выглядела так необычно и так приятно было трогать ее, ощущать рельеф шрамов. Так… Так завораживающе. </p><p>— А… А почему тебя часто обижали? — Питер поглаживал папу по теплой коже, с недоумением смотря на него. Он же такой хороший. Папа заботится о нем, он не может причинить кому-то зла. </p><p>— Потому что я сильный и очень, очень важный человек. Я знаю очень много и все хотят получить то, что знаю я. Либо, сделать так, чтобы никто не узнал всю информацию, которая находится у меня в голове. Вот такой замкнутый круг, — мужчина пожал плечами. Его ребенок не знает, какой властью наделён его отец. Старка боятся не из-за его угроз или шантажа, нет. Его боятся потому что он может по щелчку пальцев превратить жизнь человека в ничто. Информация в современном мире намного опаснее стрелкового оружия. Она как яд будет медленно убивать тебя, когда кольт молниеносно оставит во лбу дырку и ты уже мертв. Старк любил издеваться над людьми, смотреть, как они мечутся, загоняя себя в тупик. </p><p>Питер сжал ладонь папы, и стукнул второй ладошкой по предплечью Тони. </p><p>— Когда я вырасту, я не дам кому-то обижать тебя! — с уверенностью в голосе заявил мальчик. Он станет сильным ради папы, и не даст каким-то дядям в обиду. Только вот он перестанет бояться пауков, и вот тогда он точно защитит его!</p><p>Тони умилился. Его сын был таким невинным. Мужчина обхватил Питера правой рукой притягивая к себе, прислонившись к его голове, бормоча какие-то сладкие прозвища. </p><p>— Конечно, ты мой маленький защитник. А пока, оберегать тебя буду я, — ребенок кивнул, а папа оставил поцелуй на лбу Питера, снова прижимая к себе, продолжая укачивать и умиляться им. — Bambina mia, non ti darò mai rancore, nessuno ti toccherà. Lo prometto.</p><p>Проявляению их любви помешал живот Питера, который громко заурчал. Ребенок покраснел, ведь не ожидал, что живот заурчит, как кит в тех фильмах про животных. </p><p>— Кажется, кто-то хочет есть, пошли кушать, сегодня у нас с тобой поздний завтрак. И да, никаких вафель и только противная овсянка, — Питер недовольно захныкал, но он не стал спорить с папой, ведь он боялся, что ему снова станет плохо, если он не послушается отца. </p><p>***</p><p>Нет, Питер не считал ложки овсянки во время завтрака. Но их было, по его мнению, слишком много. Пришлось есть из рук папы, он зачерпывал эту сладкую жижу и протягивал ее Питеру. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как съесть ее. </p><p>Но папа похвалил его, за то, что он съел целую тарелку и разрешил снова выбрать канал самостоятельно. Только почему-то каналов с мультиками там больше не было, хотя он точно был уверен, что вчера он их видел. А ещё ему пришлось выпить противную, приторную белую субстанцию из такого же белого пакетика, под надзором взрослого. Он сказал, что это для его желудка, но Питеру казалось, что его снова стошнит, а не поможет убрать дискомфорт. </p><p>После завтрака, Тони решил не заниматься делами, а посвятить это день себе и Питеру. Поэтому, они устроились на диване, Старк с книжкой в руке, а Питер, распластавшись звёздочкой на отце.</p><p>Мальчик опять смотрел документальный фильм про животных, ибо особого выбора теперь у него не было, а Тони вчитывался в строчки бульварного романа. Он никогда не думал, что будет читать такое, но, когда мужчина хочет отдохнуть и не напрягать свой мозг, он читает про бедную и несчастную даму, которую обхаживает богатенький хмырь с тяжёлой историей детства. Старк раньше думал, что такие книги читают домохозяйки за сорок, у которых четверо взрослых детей, как они вообще справляются с ними? Он не мог справиться с одним, а они рожают по четыре. И вот, как оказалось, он входил в разряд домохозяек за сорок. Хотя даже его работа иногда становилась рутиной. Но в последние пять лет Тони точно не скучал. </p><p>Питер щебетал что-то о динозаврах, упираясь в отца острыми локтями, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Взрослый бормотал что-то, соглашаясь с ребенком, не отвлекаясь от книги. </p><p>— Да Питер, я вижу, какие они большие, — но он был уверен, что его башня была выше любой зелёной рептилии с огромными зубами. </p><p>Слова стали расплываться и мужчине хотелось на минутку прикрыть глаза, чтобы снова открыть и вчитаться в строчку, которую он перечитывает уже десятый раз. Программу про динозавров заменил другой документальный фильм о саванне и животных, которые выживают в трудных условиях засухи. Руки Старка стали ослабевать, и он не почувствовал, как книга краем страниц впилась ему в лоб. А сам отец, всего лишь на секунду прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь в дневную дрёму.  </p><p>Мальчик не стал трогать папу, ведь тот слишком устал и он сопел под книгой, чего Питер раньше не слышал. Одна рука была на бедре сына, а другая покоилась на обложке книги. Казалось, что Старк специально прижимает ее к лицу, чтобы отгродиться от света. Питер тихонько устроил голову на грудь папы, прислушиваясь к его дыханию. Ребенок слышал, как билось его сердце, он мог залезть под домашнюю рубашку отца, дотронуться до его шрама с маленькими осколками стекла, обвести пальцами эти бугорки. А ещё он мог разбудить папу, чтобы тот посмотрел фильм с ним, но…</p><p>Но сумбурная мысль ребенка оборвалась и он, как и отец, погрузился в дневной сон. </p><p>***</p><p>Книга с грохотом упала на пол и Тони приподнялся, смаргивая сонную пелену с глаз. Кажется, они заснули с Питером. Мальчик завозился, продолжая сосать пуговицу на рубашке Старка. Мужчина протер глаза, полностью скидывая с себя дрёму. Повернув голову к экрану, который стоял на беззвучном режиме, спасибо Пятнице, Тони прищурился, вглядываясь в цифры на телевизоре.  </p><p>Около четырех часов дня. Они проспали обед, а в скором времени им нужно уже будет садиться ужинать. Он давно так не спал. Так спокойно. Это были необычные ощущения, двигаться не хотелось, хотелось снова положить голову на декоративную подушку и чуть-чуть подремать, отложить все дела и отдохнуть. <br/>Тони отдернул себя. Нет. Питера надо кормить, заставить выпить лекарство, поменять петли на двери и поразмыслить над монеткой ребенка. Каким бы Старк не был человеком, обязанности как дамоклов меч свисали над его головой. </p><p> </p><p>Мужчина прикрыл глаза, отклонившись назад. Вот бы снова в Италию, на Сицилию, под палящие лучи, чтобы галька под ногами скрипела, дышать было тяжело из-за жары и воздух плавился на глазах. Достать бы из подвала бутылочку коллекционного Шато Марго и насладиться им, смотря на уходящее солнце, которое отбрасывает лучи на его личный виноградник. </p><p>Последний раз, когда он так отдыхал, произошла маленькая неожиданность, под именем Питер. С ребенком на руках теперь он точно не отдохнёт так спокойно. </p><p>— Cucciolo, вставай, пора обедать, — отец потряс Питера, а тот булькнул что-то, поднимая тяжёлую голову с груди папы. </p><p>Малыш вытер слюну с подбородка, встряхивая головой из-за чего кудри ребенка подпрыгнули. </p><p>— Мы же недавно ели, не хочу, давай спать, — Питер захотел обратно лечь головой на мокрое место, на рубашке отца, присосавшись к обкусанной пуговице. Но отец мягко взял его за плечи и заставил выпрямиться. Голова ребенка склонилась набок, он не желал даже открыть глаза. </p><p>— Молодой человек, нам нужно поесть. Или мне придется через трубки подавать в твой нос еду, — Старк взял с пола книжку и закрыл ее, отложив на журнальный столик. </p><p>Питер сморщился, не открывая глаз, начиная шарить по груди отца, как будто ища что-то. Он пытался собраться с мыслями, чтобы проснуться. Слишком сладкий сон снился ему. </p><p>— Фу, не надо, я встаю, — пробурчал ребенок, открывая глаза, лениво смотря на папу. </p><p>Питер нехотя открывал рот, сидя на коленях отца, когда он протягивал ложку с каким-то странным супом, больше похожим на кашу. Папа сказал, что это крем-суп, с непроизносимым названием. Мальчик хотел его повторить, но постоянно проглатывал слоги, а отец только вытирал рот ребенка, журя Питера за то, что он разговаривает во время еды.   </p><p>    Как бы Питер не упирался, что не хочет снова пить эту белую жидкость в пакетике, но папа говорил, что это обязательно. Пришлось согласиться, потому что папа пригрозил, что если он не хочет пить суспензию через рот, то вольет ее в нос.</p><p>       Ужин, на радость ребенка, они решили пропустить и просто перекусить лёгкими булочками с ягодным джемом. И теперь, Питер лежал в постели и наблюдал за отцом, который сидел перед дверью, раскладывая какие-то инструменты.    </p><p>    Мальчик подполз к краю кровати, чтобы посмотреть поближе, как папа сидит с черным пластиковым ящиком, и он держит в руках, необычные толстые ножницы, у которых на внутренней стороне были засечки. </p><p>       Послышался кроткий вздох Тони, и он, с плоскогубцами в руках, повернулся к ребенку.   </p><p> </p><p>     — Интересно? — Питер так низко склонился к краю кровати, что любое неосторожное движение, и он мог упасть на деревянный пол. На слова отца, мальчик только угукнул, не переводя взгляда с ящика, пытаясь понять, что это за странные железные инструменты с силиконовыми ручками. — Иди сюда, расскажу тебе все.   </p><p> </p><p>   Питер засиял, он аккуратно спрыгнул на пол с кровати, снова приятно жмурясь от удовольствия, ведь пол был теплым. На коленях, он подполз к папе, сев рядом с ящиком. Отец отложил плоскогубцы и взял наконечник с черной силиконовой ручкой.     </p><p> </p><p>   — Это отвёртка, точнее пока ещё нет, больше похоже на штырь. Но чтобы стать отвёрткой, нужно сделать всего-то пару движений, — Старк стал водить рукой по насадкам и, найдя крестовый бит, он накрутил его на стержень. — Эти насадки, называются битами. Есть разные виды, но сейчас нам нужен вот такой бит.   </p><p> </p><p>     Мужчина протянул Питеру отвёртку и ребенок с открытым ртом, взял ее и стал разглядывать, приблизив к своему лицу. Стержень был холодным, а кончик немного кололся, но сама отвёртка весила так легко, как будто это была обычная ручка!  </p><p>     Тони наблюдая за малышом, тихо гордился его любознательностью, если Питер в будущем заинтересуется инженерией, то он обязательно покажет ему свои чертежи. Взяв из рук ребенка отвёртку, мужчина встал.     </p><p> </p><p>   — Так, Питти, отойди, вдруг петля не выдержит, и дверь упадет на тебя, — Питер склонил голову, но отодвинулся чуть подальше. Отец неодобрительно покачал головой, махнув рукой с отвёрткой, чтобы ребенок ещё дальше отодвинулся. Мальчик сел около кровати, и Старк удовлетворено кивнул, повернулся к двери. Он присел, разглядывая крепеж.      </p><p>  Дверь накренилась вниз и за целый день даже не сдвинулась с места. Петли были крепкими и самого лучшего качества. Старк взял отвёртку и стал откручивать винты с крепления. Все поддавалось с лёгкостью и через несколько минут, петля звонко упала на пол. Дверь скрипнула, но продолжала держаться на одной петле. У Старка не было проблемы заменить петли на двери, если бы это была обычная дверь. Но эта дверь, как и весь дом, была технологичной. Тони придумал проект, с помощью которого по проводам все двери были присоединены к главной мастерской под домом. С помощью электрических импульсов, дверь приводилась в движение и из-за петлей и крепежей, она автоматически закрывалась и открывалась.    </p><p> </p><p>   И теперь на месте, где была железная петля, находились переплетения разноцветных проводов, которые уходили в саму дверь. Чтобы полностью поменять крепёж, придется перерезать провода и снова проводить их сквозь петлю. Ювелирная и долгая работа.  </p><p>      Позже отец позвал Питера, чтобы тот ему помог. Мальчик так засиял и был рад что-то сделать полезное для папы, что чуть не запнулся в его инструментах. Ребенок своими маленькими пальчиками, с помощью подсказок отца, вытягивал провода, обрезал их, пока Старк держал дверь в нужном положении. Мальчик заинтересованно подпрыгивал на месте, смотрел на разноцветные провода и обрезал их кусачками. Стук железных инструментов, клацанье кусачек, фонарик на лбу отца, приводили Питера в восторг. Теперь ему нравилось помогать папе.  </p><p>      Они быстро справились с работой, и Тони, убирая все в черный ящик, уже продумывал план, как успокоить взбудораженного ребенка. Пока отец относил инструменты в кабинет, вытирая руки полотенцем от излишек масла, мальчик забрался на кровать и заснул на стороне взрослого. Тони покачал головой, погладив малыша по плечу, укрывая теплым одеялом.  </p><p> </p><p>     Цент блестел на тумбочке, привлекая внимание Старка. Подцепив его ногтем, мужчина стал рассматривать его с разных сторон. Эта монетка была важна для ребенка, хоть он и забыл про нее сегодня, но через несколько дней Питер вспомнит о ней. Тони едко ухмыльнулся. Если Беннер сделал это специально, то он должен был аплодировать ему стоя. Брюс уже в таком раннем возрасте для Питера, создал ему якорь. Может, однажды ребенок переключит свое внимание на другую вещь, которая будет успокаивать его во время приступов, но сейчас был только этот цент. Не было мягких игрушек, алюминиевых машинок, была только потёртая монетка.    </p><p>    Старк кинул взгляд на Питера, который прятался от света, уткнувшись личиком в наволочку.  </p><p> </p><p>      — Свет, — по приказу Старка, во всей комнате погасли лампы. Только одна маленькая бра горела в дальнем углу комнаты.    </p><p> </p><p>    Сжав в кулаке цент, Тони направился в кабинет. За окном все давно стемнело, и только в дали стояла секвойя; её ветки шелестели от сильных порывов ветра. Огоньки под ногами загорались, стрелка настенных часов достигла цифры десяти вечера, и все ночные занавески прикрыли окна. Тихо закрылась дверь, и шаги человека поглотил мрак коридора.    </p><p>    Ребенок не почувствовал, как рядом с ним опустилось чье-то тело, прижав к взрослой мужской груди. Спустя время, прислушавшись, можно было различить беспокойное сопение ребенка и медленные вдохи взрослого.  </p><p>      Завтра будет трудный день.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Головная боль и собрание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**</p><p>На удивление, Питти проснулся так легко и рано, что он застал папу выходящего из ванной.<br/>Мужчина вытирал полотенцем свое лицо, и прикладывая его к своей шее. Сам он недавно вышел из душа, маленькие капли воды остались на его спине и плечах, впитываясь в резинку домашних штанов.<br/>Питер не мог вспомнить, как он заснул, но сегодня опять ему было неуютно ночью. Хорошо, что папа гладил его по спине и плечам, прогоняя плохие образы из головы. Просыпаться без папы было… Непривычно. За каких-то полторы недели, а Питер точно считал, он привык к папе.<br/>Мальчик сделал из одеяла большой комок и прислонился к мягкой ткани. Они познакомились с папой совсем недавно, а он уже спит с ним в кровати и даёт себя расчёсывать по утрам. Мама редко его расчёсывала, часто у нее почему-то дрожали руки и мальчику приходилось все делать самому. Малыш понимал, что он ждал папу, он надеялся, что он заберёт его от мамы. Но… Как же мама?<br/>Рядом с папой, он не обратил внимание, почему нет мамы. Питер не мог вспомнить тот день четко, когда папа появился так неожиданно в жизни малыша. Даже его фотокарточки, которые он так любил рассматривать, куда-то пропали. С папой было хорошо, как в мягкой теплой ванне с пенкой. Взрослый обнимал его, заботился о нём и мальчик пытался сдерживаться, чтобы не заплакать. Мама редко заботилась о нем.</p><p>— Tesoro, как ты себя чувствуешь? — ребенок почувствовал прикосновение к спутанным волосам и он поднял голову, не смотря на лицо папы, чтобы тот не увидел слезливые глазки малыша.</p><p>Но хоть бдительность Старка около ребенка спала, однако если его мальчик чувствует себя плохо, он подмечает теперь любую деталь.</p><p>— Cosa è successo? Что произошло? — отец присел рядом. Питер повел носом, принюхиваясь. От папы пахло мятой и очень тяжёлым запахом дерева. Он впервые чувствовал, чтобы от человека пахло деревом…</p><p>Питти придвинулся к отцу, кладя голову на грудь, он все ещё был закутан в большое одеяло, поэтому весь белый комок оказался и на Старке.</p><p>— Ты… Ты меня любишь? — полушепотом спросил мальчик, притягивая к своему лицу край одеяла.</p><p>Раньше, он не знал, что такое любовь.<br/>В его начальном классе одноклассники держались за ручку, целовали друг-друга в щеку и говорили, что любят и никогда не расстанутся, будут всегда вместе. А потом из-за конфетки, они переставали общаться.</p><p>Сидя в классе со многими ребятами, учительница пыталась объяснить что-то детям, на личном примере. Она привела любовь. Ведь о каждом ребенке заботятся, одевают, кормят и это странное слово, любят. Питер, как любознательный мальчик, протянул руку и спросил, что значит эта любовь. Ведь если тебя одевает твоя подруга, то это тоже любовь? Женщина пыталась объяснить, что есть разная любовь. Есть материнская, отцовская и совсем другая, взрослая любовь. Но Питер не понимал, не видел различия. Он просто не чувствовал, что его любят.</p><p>Но теперь с папой, он чувствовал этот странный жар в груди, о котором говорила учительница. О том, как тебе приятно, когда кто-то уделяет внимание или даже кормит с ложки, хотя вы уже взрослые дети, которые могут сами держать её. Мальчик не мог вспомнить имя женщины, однако он помнил, что она говорила про любовь. Это горячее сердце, лёгкость в руках и ногах и, как она высказалась, пустая голова. Питер не понимал, как голова может быть пустой. До встречи с папой, он не чувствовал, что его любили. А теперь, он постоянно хотел сделать папе приятно, порадовать его и чтобы он обязательно обратил на него внимание! Чтобы это приятное чувство не прекращалось. Может и папа тоже чувствует такое?</p><p>Мужчина погладил сына по спутанным кудрям, проведя рукой по чуть пухловатой детской щеке, Тони поднял голову мальчика, чтобы тот смотрел ему в глаза.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, больше всех. Я сделаю все для тебя дорогой. Никто не посмеет тронуть такое маленькое сокровище, ты всегда будешь со мной, любимый, — глаза мальчика снова заслезились, он чувствовал, что отец любит его, но подтверждение на словах заставило его маленькое сердечко биться сильнее.</p><p>— Ты опять говоришь непонятно, что ты сказал? — Питер недоуменно смотрел на отца. Слишком часто, папа говорил какие-то непонятные слова, но никогда не говорил, что они означают. Так не честно!</p><p>Взрослый тихо рассмеялся, мальчик мог чувствовать вибрацию в груди из-за смеха.</p><p>— Ты ещё слишком маленький для этого, — Тони щёлкнул любопытного мальчугана по носу. Ребенок надул губки, смаргивая слезки, отворачиваясь от рук отца.</p><p>— Не честно, я уже взрослый, — тихо возразил Питер, сгребая руками одеяло, чтобы укутаться им по плечи.</p><p>— Маленький взрослый, — он не дал натянуть одеяльце на тело мальчика, откидывая его в сторону. Питер запротестовал.</p><p>Он с лёгким негодованием поднял голову, чтобы сказать, что он взрослый и хотя бы частью одеяла он владеет! Но взгляд остановился на чистой шее, которая была без тех вчерашних колких маленьких волосков, а ещё запах мяты стал резким, из-за чего мальчик захотел чихнуть.</p><p>— Почему от тебя так пахнет мятой и деревом? — ребенок поднял голову, он хотел уткнуться носом в жилистую шею взрослого, только он стеснялся, что может чихнуть.</p><p>— Это лосьон, с запахом мелиссы и сандала, — Старк не часто использовал этот лосьон, он был резким, но охлаждал кожу.</p><p>— Мята и дерево, — утвержденно кивнул Питер. Зачем усложнять и так придуманные названия предметов? Мята она всегда будет мятой, а дерево пахнет деревом!</p><p>— Можешь считать так, — Тони не стал спорить, ибо это затянется надолго, объяснять ребенку, что есть разные виды мяты, дерево, которое может пахнуть не просто древесиной, а более утонченным еловым ароматом.</p><p>Не задумываясь, Питер протянул руку к шее отца, проводя по чистой коже. Она была мягкой и чуть маслянистой из-за лосьона. Ему это нравилось. Кожа была теплой, мягкой, но грубоватой на ощупь, как вся кожа папы.<br/>Старк вытянул шею, чтобы ребенок продолжил поглаживать его. Это было приятно. Он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз кто-то дотрагивался до него, без желания убить или сексуального подконтекста.<br/>Питер перешёл на щеку, проводя большими пальцами по линии бороды отца. Она была не такой грубой, как те редкие волосы на шее и щеках папы, а намного мягче.<br/>Волосы на бороде пружинили от прикосновений и Тони наслаждался мимолётной лаской, даже не раздражаясь из-за того, что ребёнок разрушил его укладку, ведь он подправил бороду и уложил ее, как надо. О, он бы разрешил Питеру провести рукой по голове, хотя прическа была уложена с помощью мусса для волос. Из-за такой ласки, Старк бы снова повторил все утренние процедуры.</p><p>Но нельзя распускаться и погружаться в блаженство, сегодня предстоит трудный день и он должен выглядеть лучше, чем обычно.</p><p>Тони взял ручку ребенка и отвёл ее в сторону, чмокнув в раскрытую ладошку, которая пахла сандаловым деревом.</p><p>— У меня для тебя есть маленький подарочек, — глаза ребенка загорелись, вся сонная спесь сошла на нет.</p><p>Старк положил руку на талию мальчика, прижимая к себе, наклоняясь телом вперёд, дотягиваясь до тумбочки. Что-то звякнуло и Питер с нетерпением завозился, чтобы посмотреть, что это за подарок.<br/>Мама дарила ему подарки, но со временем она забывала о его дне рождения или о каких-либо праздниках. Однако, Питер продолжал с усердием рисовать Мэри открытки, ему помогала учительница в школе. Однажды она подарила ему набор карандашей, который он спрятал под подушку, чтобы рисовать маме новые открытки.</p><p>Перед лицом мальчишки, на тонкой цепочке, оказалась монетка. Сначала он не узнал её, она была намного чище и поблескивала на свету, но потом он увидел того дядю, изображённого на центе. Пискнув, Питер сжал между пальцами монетку и цепочка плавно заструилась по его ладошке. В центе, горизонтально, была маленькая дырочка, в которой находилась тонкая серебряная цепочка.</p><p>— Нравится?</p><p>— Д-да! — ребенок закивал, переводя взгляд то на отца, то на чистый цент. — Да!</p><p>Старк счастливо прищурился. Вчера ночью, ему пришлось искать ювелирное сверло, чтобы не раскрошить цент. Но все это было сделано не зря, ради того, чтобы увидеть радость на лице мальчика, Тони был готов пойти на все.</p><p>— Давай помогу, — Старк взял в руки импровизированный медальон, и повесил его на шею Питти. Цент сильно выделялся, на чуть сероватой коже мальчика.</p><p>Питер вздрогнул, монетка была холодноватой, но она должна была быстро согреться от тепла его тела. Но лучше, конечно же, было прижаться к папе.</p><p>— Я теперь буду похож, на мистера Доктора, у него тоже на шее висит камушек, а у меня монетка! — мальчик сидел полубоком на бедрах отца, полностью укрытый одеялом, он прижимался плечом к груди отца, восхищённо щебеча из-за монетки.</p><p>— У тебя намного лучше, — Тони наклонился, невесомо целуя в макушку — хочешь быть похожим на дядю Стефана?</p><p>— Нет, я хочу быть похожим на тебя, — Питер переключил внимание на папу, снова протягивая ручки к его бороде, — а у меня будет такая же борода?</p><p>Тони хохотнул, ребенок уже в таком раннем возрасте, думает о бороде. В его года, Старк не желал взрослеть, потому что с каждым годом он становился больше, а дырка в заборе меньше. Поэтому, постепенное он перестал убегать от отца. Только из-за глупого роста.</p><p>— Не знаю, caro, я думаю, она тебе не подойдёт, — он прислонился к руке Питера, который массировал его щеку. Это было приятно.</p><p>Мальчику нравилось ощущать под пальцами, колкие волоски, теплую кожу папы, а ещё борода очень шла взрослому! Питер заметил, что когда папа задумывается, он потирает подбородок и зарывается пальцами в отросшую бороду. Ребенок хотел так же. Ему нравилось трогать бороду папы, но он же не будет постоянно гладить её…</p><p>— Я хочу такую же! — уверенно заявил Питер, если его смущало, что папа как-то неправильно поймет его, когда он потянется за обедом к бороде отца, чтобы погладить её, то у него должна быть такая же.</p><p>Старк закатил глаза. Иногда дети были слишком упертыми. Но он подставлялся под поглаживания Питера, на секунду он представил, что он выглядит как кот, который получает удовольствие от поглаживаний, но тут же отбросил эту мысль, ибо ребенок царапнул короткими ноготками щеку Тони.</p><p>— Тогда давай нарисуем её тебе? — это был лучший вариант, который он мог придумать, чтобы Питер не начал истерить. Он ненавидел крики и просьбы.</p><p>Мужчина грустно хмыкнул. Он насмотрелся на детей в Милане и решил, что никогда не допустит, чтобы у него были дети. Этот чертов культ восхваления детей, которые кричали, бегали, кидали мусор и родители только ласково гладили их по голове. Однажды, Старку пришлось сломать какому-то мальчишке палец, когда он потянулся к его шляпе на лавочке. Брошенные деньги в лицо кричащей мамочки, недопитый кофе, испорченное настроение, вот что запомнил Старк, когда уходил с центра Милана. Если бы его отец был итальянцем, то возможно, он вырос бы испорченным ребенком, который потратил все состояние семьи за несколько лет.</p><p>— А так можно? — с интересом спросил мальчишка, выводя папу из воспоминаний.</p><p>Старк кивнул, конечно, нужно было найти какие-то безопасные краски для лица или тела, или просто краски, которые не сожгут кожу. Вряд-ли у него есть такие краски, но он найдет выход.</p><p>Питер нетерпеливо завозился, поглаживая ямочку на подбородке папы, он откинул в сторону одеяло, выжидающе смотря на отца.</p><p>— Хорошо боец, иди умывайся, а я пойду одеваться, — Старк поставил ребенка на пол, хлопнув его по бедру.</p><p>— А ты, — мальчик смущённо опустил голову, схватив папу за указательный палец, — расчешешь мне волосы?</p><p>— Обязательно, alzati piccola, — мужчина похлопал Питера по голове и встал.</p><p>Питер теребил цепочку на шее, следя за отцом, тот не обращая внимания на ребенка скрылся в гардеробной. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти умываться, как и сказал папа.</p><p>Старк заперся в гардеробе, не желая, чтобы сын неожиданно зашёл в комнату. Перед ним располагалось зеркало в пол, и по бокам протягивался шкаф, в котором на вешалках висели многочисленные костюмы. Были и открытые полки вначале, для обуви и, теперь, для одежды ребенка.<br/>Тони повернулся к черной дверце шкафа, отодвигая ее в сторону. В этой секции находились однотонные костюмы для официальных встреч. Большое количество однотонных костюмов, от бежевого до тёмно-синего, по которому не возможно было понять, что костюм цветной.<br/>Старк решил долго не раздумывать над образом и он вытянул руку, взял черный смокинг.<br/>Рядом с зеркалом были крючки, для того, чтобы можно было повесить и нормально переодеться. Повесив на него одежду, Тони повернулся к другому шкафу.<br/>В нем находились рубашки, взяв наугад белоснежную, мужчина бросил ее на маленький столик около зеркала, рядом с глубоким плетёным креслом. Его не интересовали рубашки.<br/>Шкаф был разделен на отделения, и по пояс Старка висели рубашки, но почему-то задняя стенка была ближе. Тони локтем отодвинул в сторону одежду и постучал пальцем по белому дереву. Через секунду, стенка сдвинулась, показывая свое содержимое.<br/>Внизу, на нижней полке располагались кобуры. Множество видов, на плечо, на пояс, даже на бедра. Старк взял две кобуры, откинув их в сторону, к рубашке. Они глухо упали на мягкую белоснежную ткань. Выше было оружие.</p><p>Ножи, револьверы, пистолеты, дротики, маленькие колбочки с неизвестным содержимым. Тони провел рукой по бархату коробки, в которой покоился его револьвер. Взяв его в руку, Старк выдохнул. Приятная тяжесть, холод металла, щелчек предохранителя успокаивал его. Обхватив оружие двумя руками, мужчина водил пальцем по потертому стволу, задевая микроцарапины. Положив его обратно, Тони выбрал несколько ножей и ещё пару пистолетов.<br/>Теперь, его образ готов, осталось только одеться.</p><p>Сначала шли носки, которые он заранее прихватил, чисто белые шелковые носки, которые почти не ощущались на теле. Он закрепил их подтяжками, на которых были держатели для ножей. Старк сидел несколько минут, проверяя сколько секунд ему потребуется, чтобы достать нож. Дальше, подтяжки для рубашки, которые крепились на бедрах. Он любил выглядеть шикарно всегда. Он не любил небрежно заправленную рубашку, носки, которые скатывались при любом случае. Дома он мог позволить себе ходить в удобной одежде, но на улице он никогда не менял официальный стиль.</p><p>Рубашка, штаны, кобура на пояс, галстук, кобура на плечо, пиджак. Все постепенно оказывалось на Старке и он не торопился, проверяя со всех сторон, как он выглядит. Отдернув лацканы пиджака, Тони положил во внутренний карман серебряную флягу с чистым спиртом. Никто не знает, когда пригодится спирт. И ножи с пистолетами.</p><p>Тони взглянул на себя в зеркало.</p><p>Волосы уложенные муссом лежали аккуратно и ровно, ровная бородка, которую мужчина пригладил пальцами. Темный пиджак, который скрывал кобуру и на плече и на поясе, застегнутый на две верхние пуговицы. Чуть расклешенные черные брюки со стрелками и блестящие бордовые, с острыми носками лоферы на каблуке.<br/>Темно-карие глаза осматривали фигуру в зеркале. Да, он выглядел идеально. Только не хватает одной маленькой изюминки.<br/>Повернувшись к шкафу с оружием, Тони выудил из дальнего отделения футляр. Щёлкнула застёжка, когда по биометрическим данным было установлено, что это Старк.</p><p>Плавным движением, мужчина раскрыл очки и надел на глаза. Очки были на вид простыми. С железной, тонкой оправой, квадратными линзами и тонким стеклом, даже без диоптрий. Но. Они загорелись синем, когда хозяин взял их в руки.</p><p>Механический женский голос поприветствовал Старка.</p><p>— Доброе утро, Босс, как ваше настроение? Желаете получить анализ данных ваших сотрудников? — на линзах появились данные о погоде, какие-то графики и белая окружность, которая расширялась и уменьшалась, когда Искин говорил.</p><p>Тони посмотрел на себя, через очки, на которых был еле заметный белый круг, в зеркало. Теперь, образ был полностью собран.</p><p>— Ciao, Эдит. Отправь мой отчёт на сервер в резиденцию, сделай нужные копии, не хочу, чтобы что-то потерялось по дороге, — он надеялся, что все данные доберутся не битыми до резиденции. А если какой-то документ будет случайно удален, то он не сможет показать своим капо, где они снова ошиблись.</p><p>— Будет сделано, сэр.</p><p>— Ах, ещё отправь аналитику доходов с моих районов, — за то продолжительное отсутствие в городе, он не следил за своими районами и доходами с подпольных предприятий. Казино, бары, все это нужно было не для денег, а для других целей, но дополнительную выручку они приносили, и не маленькую.</p><p>— Брать в расчет Стейтен-Айленд? Ваши предприятия находятся на данной территории, но по анализу, этим районом владеет какая-то новая группировка, которая сформировалась во время вашего отсутствия в городе, — Тони гордился своим проектом, а точнее Эдит, ведь он смог создать подобие эмоций искусственному интеллекту и эту новость, она произнесла с долей досады, если конечно Старк не вообразил себе это.</p><p>— Да, делай анализ, — мужчина взял фамильное кольцо, которое покоилось под всеми коробками с ружьём, он потер герб, надевая украшение на средний палец.</p><p>Уголки губ дернулись вверх, кажется, скоро начнется новая игра, которая будет идти параллельно с другой. О, будущие дни точно не заставят его заскучать.</p><p>— Эдит, — Старк сильнее затянул галстук, поправляя виндзорский узел, — объявляй, общий сбор.</p><p>***</p><p>Питер сидел на кровати, болтая ногами с расчёской в руках. Он еле смог достать с верхней полки шкафчика, деревянную расчёску. Но смог! А ещё теперь его волосы сырые, ибо он неаккуратно умывался. Питер быстро привык к тому, что его умывает папа, нежно протирая лицо водой, расчесывает и даже кормит с рук. Это было необычно и ново для него. Но он так быстро привык к этому…<br/>Папа слишком долго был в гардеробной, что он там делал? Разве он так долго одевается? Он же всегда надевал простую рубашку и мягкие штаны, которые так нравились Питеру на ощупь.</p><p>Мальчик надул губки. А может он занимается там взрослыми делами, как говорила мама? Однажды по телевизору он увидел, как взрослые дерутся, но довольно странно… Он спросил у мамы и та ответила, что это делают всегда наедине и это взрослые игры. А ему ещё рано играть, маленький. Тогда обиделся на маму за такие слова, он уже не маленький! Он взрослый. Ну или маленький взрослый, как говорил папа...<br/>Пока Питер витал в своих мыслях, ручка двери повернулась и Старк вышел из гардероба.</p><p>Ребенок повернул голову к отцу, и открыл рот от удивления. Он никогда не видел папу таким. Он был таким… Таким необычным? Почему-то в этом костюме он выглядел… По взрослому. Мальчику было стыдно за свой внешний вид, потому что папа выглядел так… А он сидел в своей пижаме, со зверятами, болтая ногами в воздухе.<br/>Расправленные плечи, кроваво-красный галстук, который был закреплён серебряной заколкой, острые на вид стрелки на штанах, и очки.<br/>Очки!</p><p>— У тебя светятся очки! — это было первым, что сказал ребенок, когда увидел отца в необычной одежде.</p><p>Тони наигранно нахмурился, снимая очки с лица и начиная крутить их в разные стороны, повернув к солнцу.</p><p>— Хм, тебе показалось, amore, — Старк вернул обратно аксессуар на место, улыбаясь замешательству на лице ребенка.</p><p>— Но я видел! — возмутился мальчишка, сжав ладошки, впиваясь в зубцы расчёски.</p><p>Отец ничего не ответил на высказывание ребенка, а только подошёл к нему и взяв из его рук расчёску, присел на не заправленную кровать.</p><p>Питер все ещё думал, что ему не показалось, эти стёклышки горели синим! А теперь они просто чуть темные, такого не может быть! Но он почти тут же забыл об очках отца, когда мужчина стал расчёсывать его волосы.<br/>Позже, ребенок совсем перебрался на бедра отца, не заботясь о выглаженной и дорогой ткани под кожей, ведь папа разрешал сидеть ему на его ногах.</p><p>— Il mio sole, мне придется сегодня уехать, — спокойно сказал отец, расчёсывая непослушную кудряшку.</p><p>Питер открыл глаза, вытянулся как струна и неверящи глядя на отца.</p><p>— Ты… Ты оставишь меня? — мальчик тихо затрясся, может папа имеет ввиду, что он уйдет в другую комнату?</p><p>— Sì, мне нужно встретиться со своими партнёрами, — Старк понимал, что Питеру будет скучно без него, но с ним будет Романов, которая уже едет с какими-то детскими побрякушками, книжками и прочими ненужными предметами.</p><p>— Но, но… Не оставляй меня! — неужели папа бросит его, как мама на той остановке? Она оставила Питера на несколько часов, сидеть на лавочке около автобусов, но вернулась поздно вечером. Мальчик продрог, его лицо было красным от нескончаемых рыданий, но он был уверен, что мама придет за ним.</p><p>Тони смотрел в эти большие глазки, наполненные страхом и отчаянием, неужели он настолько привык к нему, что не может уже несколько часов побыть без него?</p><p>— Ну, ну, dolce, тихо, я уезжаю не на всегда, я вернусь, я вернусь, — отец прижал Питера к себе, который вцепился в пиджак, боясь отпустить его.</p><p>Ребенка не смущало, что что-то твердое упирается ему в живот, когда папа прижал его к себе. Он боялся, что он останется один. Мальчик не хотел снова оставаться один. Не хотел быть без папы.</p><p>— Не уходи, пожалуйста, — пробормотал мальчик в грудь отца, сдерживая свои слёзки.</p><p>— Мне придется, — мужчина покачал головой, он не хотел, чтобы Питер со скандалом вцепился в него и не выпускал из дома, — caro, я обещаю, что вернусь.</p><p>Старк вытянул вперёд мизинец, другой рукой с расчёской отодвигая мальчика от себя.<br/>Питер крутя в руках цент на цепочке, смотрел на палец отца. Это был мизинец. А если это мизинец, значит…<br/>Питера осенило.</p><p>— Т-точно?</p><p>— Клянусь на мизинчике, я тебя не брошу, — серьезно ответил мужчина, опустив очки на кончик носа, чтобы смотреть в заплаканные глаза мальчишки.</p><p>Питер шмыгнул носом, но взял папу за палец, тряхнув его. Старк поцеловал мальчика в лоб, обхватывая за грудь, поднимая с себя.</p><p>— Пошли завтракать, carino, — встав на пол Питер изо всех сил пытался не показать свое мнение насчёт противной овсянки.</p><p>Но ничто его не спасет от завтрака.</p><p>***</p><p>Они посидели час на диване, слушая как какой-то мужчина рассказывал о космосе, теперь Питер был уверен, что в этом мире они не одни, ведь космос такой большой! Мальчик лежал под боком у папы, держа его за ручку, иногда поглядывая на кольцо. Он раньше не замечал у папы на пальцах украшения. Питер думал, что кольца носят только женщины, а тут у папы оно такое большое и на вид старинное. Постепенно, мальчик стал гладить только кольцо, из-за чего привлек внимание отца.</p><p>— Тебе оно нравится? — ребенок отдернул руку, он не заметил, как стал обводить необычный узор на украшении.</p><p>— Да, а что, что это такое? — он сел, ткнув пальцем в рисунок на серебре.</p><p>— Это фасция*. Оно досталось мне от мамы, — с лёгкой улыбкой на губах, ответил Старк. Он помнил, как мама вручала ему это кольцо, как наследнику всей империи Карбонеллов и Старков. Он хотел его выбросить в ближайшее озеро около их поместья, но не решился, ведь это подарок Марии. Их семейная реликвия, которая пережила вторую мировую.</p><p>— А потом оно будет моим? — ребенок с любопытством рассматривал массивное кольцо, оно было очень большим для его пальчиков, возможно он сможет надеть его на два пальца.</p><p>— Когда вырастешь, — нет. Это кольцо Питер, никогда не получит. Он не допустит, чтобы его империя упала на эти маленькие плечи ребенка, сколько бы ему лет не было, он не допустит этого.</p><p>А потом, папа встал, выключил телевизор и пошел с Питером в прихожую к входной двери.</p><p>Тут мальчик и начал беспокоиться. Он схватился за ткань на бедре отца, притягивая к себе. Тони закатил глаза.</p><p>— Favorito, я вернусь, ты мне не веришь? — мужчине пришлось присесть перед ребенком, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне и смотреть ему в глаза.</p><p>— Я… Тебе обязательно туда ехать? — Питер пытался не плакать, папа обещал вернуться, он скоро вернётся. Он повторял эти слова, как мантру про себя.</p><p>— Взрослые дела, bambino, — тяжёлая рука отца упала на голову ребенка, перебирая завитки кудряшек.</p><p>— Могу я тебя обнять? — шепотом спросил мальчик, потому что он боялся, что папа услышит, как его голос дрогнет.</p><p>— Иди сюда, cucciolo.</p><p>Старк расправил руки и Питер упал в объятья отца, обхватывая того за шею, громко сопя ему в плечо. Тони приобнял его за плечи, поглаживая спину ребенка. Мальчик все громче и громче всхлипывал, не желая отпускать папу куда-то. На плече Старка осталось маленькое мокрое пятно из-за слез Питера, а отец тем временем, прислушивался к звукам снаружи.<br/>Тихий шелест гальки под колесами, скрип тормозов и плавный звук закрытия двери. Старк встал, хотя Питер почти повис на нем, но Тони пришлось немного применить силу, чтобы ребенок оторвался от него. Мальчик обхватил ладонь папы, вытирая краем пижамы свой нос и красные глазки.</p><p>Входная дверь без скрипа открылась, и в дом вошла женщина.<br/>Питер вспомнил ее. Эта та дама с рыжими волосами, которая успокаивала его, а ещё она была с тем доктором. Но где он её ещё видел? Возможно, когда папа впервые забрал его?<br/>Наташа звонко процокала каблуками, остановившись около мужчины, не смотря на ребенка, а только с задорной улыбкой подняв голову, глядя на Старка.<br/>Тот наклонился и поцеловал Романов в обе щеки, а та склонила голову в уважении, наткнувшись на ребенка.</p><p>Мальчик мог мутно видеть очертания женщины, из-за слез, накативших на глаза. Чёрное платье, по колено, с довольно смущающим вырезом для ребенка, он всегда отводил глаза, когда какая-то дама наклонялась к нему, чтобы поворковать над ним. Питер ещё раз вытер глаза от слез, чтобы почетче рассмотреть эту женщину. А ещё он видел яркую помаду на её губах и черную заколку с большими жемчужинами, она закрепляла передние пряди не давая им выбиться из прически. На плече у неё была черная кожаная сумка. Она была во всем черном, почти как и папа, но у него хотя бы галстук был красный, а у этой незнакомки, красные губы.</p><p>— Кто тут у нас? Ну и чего ты плачешь, малыш? — Питер сильнее схватил отца за руку, уклонившись от руки девушки в платье.</p><p>— Не пугай его, — голос отца понизился и мальчик смог различить хрипловатые нотки в его голосе.</p><p>— Боятся он должен тебя, а не меня, — Романов вздернула голову, смотря прямо в глаза Тони, через очки.</p><p>Питеру стало неуютно. Папа никогда раньше не говорил с ним таким тоном, как с этой женщиной. Мальчик поглядывал на отца и на неизвестную, они прожигали друг-друга взглядом. Лицо отца, на вид, осунулось и он как будто стал выше и серьезнее. Это начало нервировать Питера. Он видел папу, таким же, когда они лежали на диване. Он всегда такой? Почему он раньше не замечал этого?</p><p>—Слушай внимательно, повторять не собираюсь. Еда стоит в холодильнике, разогреешь на плите, покормишь его и чтобы он съел минимум пять ложек. Дашь ему лекарство, и будете смотреть фильмы. Если он заснёт, укутай пледом, который лежит на диване. А если заскучает, займи его чем-нибудь, — Наташа кивнула, ей было не в первой, следить за Питером.</p><p>— Не хочешь поговорить про груз? — она склонила голову на плечо, с прищуром смотря на Старка.</p><p>Тот мотнул отрицательно головой, левой рукой показывая на Питера. Романов сложила руки на груди, цокая, ведь общаться на итальянском Старку ничего не мешало при сыне.<br/>Тони вытянул руку из ладошек Питера и тот еле слышно захныкал. Старк подошёл к шкафу, он вытянул из него пальто и кожаные перчатки.</p><p>Теперь папа выглядел таким же черным пятном, как и эта черная женщина. Он очень сильно выделялся с ней на фоне чуть сероватых стен. Ребенок хотел ринуться к папе, но Наташа держала его крепко за руку, а позже положила ладонь на маленькое плечо. Мальчик сдерживал всхлипы, смотря, как папа одевается.<br/>Мужчина повернулся к Питеру, спустил на нос очки, подмигнул ребенку и отвернулся, открывая входную дверь.</p><p>Мальчишка хотел крикнуть в догонку папе, что любит его, но тут женщина заговорила.</p><p>— Наверное, ты меня не помнишь, я Наталья Романов. Можешь звать меня тётя Нат, я помогаю твоему папе по работе, — она присела около Питера, платье натянулось, открывая вид на край ажурного чулка, — расскажешь мне о себе? Я принесла раскраски и карандаши.</p><p>Питер смущённо повел плечом, он не знал, можно взять карандаши с собой или нет. Он хотел сделать папе открытку, пока его нет, чтобы не было так грустно. А рассказывать о себе он стеснялся, многие с враждебностью, а может с жалостью, мальчик не понимал, смотрели на него, когда он рассказывал о себе.<br/>Красные губы Наташи изогнулись в приятной улыбке и она одним движением, достала из маленького кармана сумки, тоненький телефон.</p><p>7:33 a.m</p><p>Он выехал.</p><p>***</p><p>Утро Брюса выдалось не самым лучшим образом. Кто-то в лифте налетел на него, пролив кофе на его рубашку. Но он не стал беспокоиться об этом, ведь пятно прикроет халат, а ещё кофе было холодным! Вот же люди извращенцы, покупают кофе со льдом, хотя он должен был сказать спасибо, что эта девушка выбрала его, а не горячий американо.<br/>Утренние пробки в Нью-Йорке были обычным делом, но Беннер пытался не раздражаться из-за них, ведь никто не виноват в этом потоке машин. Таксист не прекращал что-то вещать ему на протяжении всей поездки, хотя это было такси бизнес класса. Кого только не возьмут на работу. Возможно, человек не прекращал разговаривать и пытаться вытянуть хоть пару слов из Брюса, по причине того, что они направлялись в башню Старка. Это был самый лучший бизнес-центр в Нью-Йорке, стоящем в самом центре Манхэттена. И добраться до него, было проблематично. В башне у Беннера были лаборатории, в которых он мог проводить любые эксперименты над веществами, иметь полный доступ ко всему, даже к пентхаусу Тони под крышей башни. Только вот эксперименты над людьми, он мог ставить в резиденции и в другом здании, около крематория. Ну это же бизнес центр самого Энтони Старка и он должен держать лицо перед СМИ. А замять многочисленные обезображенные трупы обычной крупной взяткой, у них не получится. Они на такой проверке обанкротятся, поэтому проще выделить для экспериментов Беннера и Стрэнджа отдельное здание. Беннер фыркнул, ага, только Старк не подумал о том, как он будет добираться до того здания. Он понял, что большая часть его дохода уходит на такси, ведь собственной машины у него нет, потому что у их Босса, были свои причуды и требования к машинам.<br/>Наконец-то эта пустая болтовня прекратилась и они остановились около огромной стеклянного строения, и Брюс поспешил зайти в центр.<br/>Начал он немного выходить из себя, когда забежав в башню, прижимая к себе портфель с документами и не только, чтобы скрыть пятно, он понял, что забыл пропуск.</p><p>Охранники его пустили, ведь у него был высший ранг, но он не мог попасть в свою лабораторию. Брюс мялся, стоя около лифтов, он надеялся, что кто-то из его отдела придет и они вместе пройдут. Если бы этот чертов поток людей прекратился, он бы обратился к Эдит, она бы пустила его, но это будет слишком странно выглядеть со стороны. Беннер поднимет голову посмотрит в горящую красную лампочку над лифтом и попросит открыть доступ к лаборатории, конечно его сочтут идиотом. Поэтому он ждал несколько минут, здороваясь с каждым проходящим, уже начиная постепенно огрызаться на проходящих людей, которые спрашивали, куда ему.</p><p>И тут подлетел Джеймс.</p><p>— О, Брюс, чего стоишь? — черт, Брюс ненавидел этого заносчивого паршивца, но все уже давно пришли в отдел, и только он, как всегда опаздывал, даже не торопясь.</p><p>— Джеймс! Ты мой спаситель, давай заходи быстрее, я сегодня не в духе, — Беннер схватил его за локоть, заталкивая в кабину лифта, быстро нажимая кнопку нужного этажа и выдернув карточку из его руки, резко провел ей, для того, чтобы лифт пустил их в отдел разработок.</p><p>— Ты опять забыл пропуск? — Брюс повел плечом, опуская голову. Его собеседник осуждающе покачал головой. — Как ты вообще общаешься со Старком, если постоянно попадаешь в какие-то неприятности?</p><p>Брюс сжал портфель, из-за чего искусственная кожа противно скрипнула. Если этот выпендрежник продолжит что-то говорить про Старка, он запихнет угол портфеля ему в рот, ударит в висок и возьмёт его органы на исследование. Использовать глок на этом засранце, было жалко.</p><p>Но тут пискнул лифт, и Брюс не прощаясь, выбежал из него направляясь в свою лабораторию по длинному белому коридору. Джеймс что-то кричал в далеке и Беннер мечтал о том, как он подсыпет ему слабительное с рвотным в кофе на работе.<br/>Остановившись около железной двери, которую возможно было сломать только с помощью инструментов, доктор посмотрел вверх над дверью и помахал рукой в маленькую камеру. Она плавно открылась, с характерным щелчком.</p><p>Брюс залетел в лабораторию, схватив с вешалки потрёпанный, но чистый халат, накидывая его на себя. Теперь по отделу будет не так стыдно ходить, с пятном на рубашке.<br/>Этой лабораторией пользовался не только Брюс, но и сам Тони со Стефаном и Виженом. Они иногда вместе придумывали яды, антидоты к ним, думали над реакциями и всем остальным. Это было их творческое место, где они могли проектировать все, что душа пожелает. Ну или по приказу Старка.</p><p>Брюс надел защитные очки, перчатки и сел перед колбами, сыпя в них порошок. Сегодня он будет следить за реакцией полимеров и никто ему не помешает. А пока полимеры разогреваются из-за эндотермической реакции, он быстренько себе сделает кофе. Около дальней стенки лаборатории, рядом с огромной вытяжкой и шкафом с оборудованием, была кофеварка и удобный бархатный диванчик, на котором иногда ночевал Беннер. Он был благодарен Старку, когда тот поставил его сюда, ради него. Доктор был уверен, что у самого Тони был такой же диван в мастерской, пока не появился Питер. Ведь он часто пропадал в ней.</p><p>Налив себе кофе, в керамическую чашку и наслаждаясь терпким ароматом кофе, Беннер наблюдал за проходящей реакцией в колбах.<br/>Когда над его головой резко зазвучал механический голос.</p><p>— Мистер Беннер, код 35, повторяю, код 35.</p><p>Брюс подавился кофе, выплюнув его на свой белоснежный халат с прожжеными дырками, и даже из носа пошла струйка кофе. Мужчина пытался откашляться, ударяя себя по груди. Откашлявшись, он трясущимися руками достал телефон, просматривая непрочитанные сообщения.</p><p>6:55 a.m</p><p>Старк:</p><p>Общий сбор.</p><p>Одинсон:</p><p>Почему сегодня?? У меня, как не вовремя брат решил пошутить надо мной.</p><p>Клинт:</p><p>Ребят, а если я опоздаю, он меня сожрёт?</p><p>Роджерс:</p><p>Тебя особенно. Собрание и так отложили из-за тебя.</p><p>Брюс начал молниеносно набирать сообщение.</p><p>Кто из вас около башни? Черт, сейчас же час пик!</p><p>Все, тактично промолчали. Брюс взвыл.</p><p>— Эдит, прошу запиши реакцию на камеру! Следи за каждым изменением, о боже, почему именно сегодня, черт Тони, остался бы ты с Питером ещё один денёк, ничего бы не случилось, — Беннер безостановочно бормотал себе под нос проклятья.</p><p>Поставив на столик с разными химикатами, кофе, он снял халат, очки и перчатки, кинув их на пластиковый стул, хватая свой портфель около двери.</p><p>Он толкнул железную дверь плечом, зашипев от тупой боли. Мужчина побежал вперёд по коридору, скользя по чистому полу, яростно нажимая на кнопку лифта. Как на зло, вышел чертов Джеймс.</p><p>— Ой, уже уходишь? Можешь тогда мне купить чипсов? — он стоял с картонным стаканчиком, помешивая в нем растворимый кофе. Только Брюс мог постоянно выходить из башни и приходить без выговора начальства.</p><p>— Я выжгу твою роговицу ультрафиолетом, — бросил через плечо Брюс, мужчина отошёл подальше от дерганного доктора.</p><p>Беннер даже не побрызгал водой свое пятно и возможности сменить рубашку у него нет. Он проклинал сегодняшний день. Нервно дёргая ногой, лифт остановился на первом этаже и мужчина расталкивая всех рабочих и сотрудников, побежал к выходу. На ходу он вытянул телефон, нажимая кнопку быстрого набора, чтобы дозвониться до Стрэнджа.</p><p>Стеклянная дверь открылась автоматически перед Брюсом, выбежав на тротуар около башни, он прикрыл глаза от палящего солнца. Стефан ответил спустя несколько гудков.</p><p>— Да? — на заднем фоне можно услышать мотор машины и чью-то сигнализацию.</p><p>Беннер счастливо выдохнул, наконец-то кто-то на машине.</p><p>— Стефан, ну ты хотя бы скажи, что сможешь меня подбросить! — с энтузиазмом в голосе проговорил доктор, проводя по черным вспотевшим волосам пальцами.</p><p>— Я проезжал около башни, пять минут назад.</p><p>Радость Беннера снёс грузовик, под названием жизнь.</p><p>— И ты не смог меня подождать, ах ты су... — последние слова Брюса поглотил гул машин.</p><p>Тот сбросил звонок, не зная куда себя деть, мечась между входом в башню и проезжей частью. Такси вызывать в резиденцию нельзя, а бежать целый квартал он не мог. Где он мог взять машину?<br/>Неожиданно мысль пришла ему в голову. Он открыл чат с Эдит.</p><p>7:15 a.m</p><p>Эдит, мне нужна машина.</p><p>Могу открыть вам доступ на подземную парковку Мистера Старка.</p><p>Мужчина отлип от телефона, когда какой-то клерк толкнул его плечом, Брюс зашипел. Этот чертов искусственный интеллект издевается над ним?</p><p>То есть ты могла меня пропустить на мой этаж???</p><p>Да.</p><p>И медаль неудачника дня, выиграл Брюс Беннер, поздравьте его. Но он не стал заниматься самокопанием, ринувшись обратно в башню, ударяя того клерка портфелем под колено. Его колени подогнулись и он упал вперёд, выставляя руки. Брюс поправил сьехавшие очки с носа, улыбаясь хотя бы такой маленькой мести. Игнорируя крики глупого мужчины, который пытался встать с пола.</p><p>Около лифта столпились люди, ибо он почему-то не работал, хоть лифтов было несколько, но поток людей был слишком большой в башне, это был проклятый муравейник.</p><p>— Пропустите, это для меня, дайте пройти, — Беннер теснился среди толпы. Он пробирался к лифту, специально наступая кому-то на начищенные туфли, щипал, чтобы люди двинулись.</p><p>Кое-как, но живой он смог добраться до дверей лифта и он тут же открылся. Беннер расставил руки, не давая никому пройти.</p><p>— Попробуйте зайти, будете иметь дело со Старком, — он стоял один в кабине лифта, дрожащими руками держа портфель.</p><p>Конечно, большая часть толпы остановилась, но были и некоторые наглые люди. Тот мужчина, которому он отдавил ноги, толкнул блондинку и хотел пройти в лифт, ведь каждый грозился, что знает Старка лично.<br/>Беннер был не такой знаменитый, он не любил людей, поэтому старался прятаться в своей лаборатории. У него были неконтролируемые приступы агрессии, поэтому он ограждал себя от других людей. А позже, просто невзлюбил их.</p><p>Тут послышался щелчок.</p><p>— Я сказал, вон, — Брюс незаметно достал глок из портфеля, прижимая его к животу работника.</p><p>Мужчина покрылся холодным потом и медленно вышел из кабины лифта. Некоторые уже успели разойтись, но многие остались. И последнее, что они успели увидеть, прежде чем закроются створки лифта, безумную улыбку ученого, который прижимал к груди черный портфель.</p><p>В лифте даже не было кнопки той подземной парковки, был второй этаж, который уходил вниз, но они ехали ещё ниже, по ощущениям Брюса.<br/>Они остановились и выйдя из лифта, Беннер зажмурился, ибо зажглось множество искусственных ламп. Перед доктором в два ряда расположились спорткары, разных цветов.</p><p>— Эм, Эдит? Можешь мне подобрать, что-то более безопасное?</p><p>— Могу вам предложить бронированный джип, класса А, — Беннер видел его вдалеке, который стоял на выезде.</p><p>— О нет, только не его! — он не удивился бы, если джип числился в розыске, как и множество однодневных машин Старка.</p><p>Мужчина суетился, проходя между машинами, не зная какую выбрать, ведь если Тони узнает, он не погладит его по голове. Вдалеке он заметил зелёный цвет, и тут же повернулся туда. Не отличающийся на вид от других спорткаров, стоял в таком же ряду, со своими "братьями". Но он был окрашен в любимый цвет Брюса.<br/>Беннер дотронулся пальцем, до крыши автомобиля и тот завёлся. Он поражался Старку и его ИскИну, Эдит могла проникнуть во многие системы, она была присоединена к башне, к резиденции. Только дома у Тони была Пятница.</p><p>— Были же у этого ублюдка силы, создавать таких девочек, — весело пробормотал мужчина, садясь в машину мягко закрывая за собой дверь. — Эдит, мне нужно, как можно быстрее оказаться в резиденции. Только прошу без полиции!</p><p>— Будет сделано, сэр, — отозвалась Эдит, выводя все данные на лобовое стекло. По времени они должны оказаться в резиденции через час с лишним. Брюс молился, чтобы они успели.</p><p>На выезде из башни, Беннер увидел сообщение от Наташи.</p><p>7:33 a.m</p><p>Он выехал.</p><p>***</p><p>Ворота резиденции открывались автоматически, как и ворота в доме Тони. Машина остановилась на подъездной дорожке, и крикнув благодарность Эдит, Брюс на перевес с портфелем в руке побежал к входу. Через несколько минут будет собрание, счёт идёт на секунды, а Старк не любил, когда кто-то опаздывает. Однажды, он рукоятью пистолета, ударил Тора по лицу, за то, что он пришел подвыпившим на собрание.<br/>По всей территории дома, в котором проходили собрания, стояли вооруженные люди. Это были солдаты Старка и даже Брюс имел свою группу солдат, которыми он командовал. Встав перед входной дверью, он поднял руку, смотря прямо в камеру. Лампочка над дверями засветилась зелёным и Беннер, не обращая внимания на кивки приветствия солдатов, побежал внутрь.</p><p>Гребанные коридоры, в них можно по настоящему потеряться. Доктор завернул за угол, видя знакомую фигуру в костюме. Кинув портфель в сторону мужчины, он упал на ворс черного ковра.<br/>Портфель упал на пол, кажется, он не попал и этот урод с седыми висками, увернулся от него.</p><p>— Разбрасываться вещами неприлично, Брюс, — проголосил сверху Стефан, остановившись рядом с доктором переводящего дыхание.</p><p>— Пошел ты, если бы ты подхватил меня, возможно я бы не спёр машину Босса, и не угрожал сотрудникам этой проклятой башни глоком! — Стрэндж протянул руку Беннеру и тот принял её, вставая с колен.</p><p>Он осмотрелся. На диванах сидели все. Тор, который раскинулся один на маленьком кресле. Клинт расположился на диване, лениво поглядывая в телефон. Вижн сидел с ноутбуком на коленях, что-то усердно печатая. Стив и Баки сидели вместе, о чем-то тихо разговаривая. Только он не видел одного человека.</p><p>— А где Нат? — поднявшись, он отряхнул штаны и Тор поднял голову, глянул на Брюса.</p><p>— О, друг! Я думал, ты не успеешь, прости, что не прихватил, брат подумал, что будет смешно проколоть мне шины, — он оглядел Беннера, — вижу тебе тоже сегодня утром не повезло.</p><p>— А Натальи нет, потому что она сидит с ним, — безэмоционально произнес Вижн, продолжая печатать на лэптопе.</p><p>Доктор скривился. Точно, она же написала, что Старк выехал, значит она видела его. Противное чувство в груди начало разрастаться со скоростью света, хотя Брюс мог поспорить, но ему было, мягко говоря, грустно из-за того, что сегодня он не увидит Наташу. Они и не пересекались в последнее время, она что-то делает по приказу Тони, а Беннер слишком стеснительный, чтобы написать Романов. Поэтому и сидит в своей лаборатории, иногда к нему заглядывает Стефан и Вижн, но последний заходит ради того, чтобы сесть на свое рабочее место и тихо проговаривая что-то себе под нос, печатая на рабочем компьютере. Парня было жалко, он нелюдимый, хуже его, но зато всегда помогал ему. Черт, кто сегодня будет сдерживать Тони?<br/>Беннера за локоть придерживал Стрэндж, и Брюс смущённо отдернул руку.</p><p>— Скажи мне, ты спишь в костюме и с утюгом? — он оглядел Стефана.</p><p>Тот был одет, как всегда с иголочки, даже платок сложенный треугольником лежал в наружном кармане пиджака. Стрэндж хмыкнул, ткнув пальцем в пятно на груди Беннера.</p><p>— На самом деле я чернокнижник. А я зато вижу, ты не умеешь пользоваться водой и стиральным порошком, — ученый сложил руки, смотря через заляпанные линзы очков на доктора.</p><p>— Эй, волшебник, если я не умею пользоваться стиральным порошком, может ты тогда уберешь это пятно? — ядовито ответил мужчина, тряхнув рукой.</p><p>Стрэндж, хотел что-то сказать, но разговор нарушил звук открывающейся двери и все в комнате замолчали.<br/>Пальцы Вижена замерли над клавиатурой, Бартон пытался держать лицо, но он понимал, что сейчас получит от Босса и это будет не простая пощёчина. Роджерс глянул на всю эту картину и решил встать, ибо оттягивать неизбежное только ухудшит их ситуацию.</p><p>Стрэндж похлопал Брюса по предплечью, плавным движением расстегивая пуговицу на пиджаке и насильно впихивая его Беннеру. Тот хотел отказаться, но Стефан покачал головой, указательным пальцем надавливая на чуть коричневатое пятно на груди. Мужчина надел пиджак, тот был немного великоват, но доктор ничего не имел против этого. Брюс с благодарностью посмотреть на Стрэнджа, а тот сухо кивнул, встав в самом начале. Беннер оставил свой портфель в комнате, ибо с оружием в зал собраний нельзя. ИскИн сообщит об этом и Тони заставит тебя раздеться, чтобы найти любое мелкое оружие. Только вот он постоянно ходит вооруженный, и никто ему не претит - боятся. Все стали подтягиваться за Стрэнджем, вставая по иерархической системе, как они сидели за столом. Кто ближе к Старку, а кто вдалеке. Нужно было заслужить уважение Дона, чтобы быть его правой рукой. Или хотя бы сидеть там, где сидел Брюс.</p><p>Все тихо встали в один ряд, за Стефаном, Клинт вынул двадцать третьего Марка* и положил на диван, он не боялся, что кто-то украдёт его пистолет, ибо тут везде были напичканы камеры. Вижн взял лэптоп под мышку, и встал за Тором. Стефан посмотрел через плечо, кивнул самому себе и открыл дверь.</p><p>Все тихо зашли в зал собраний. Это не был даже зал, а средних размеров комната, полностью в темных тонах. У Старка была страсть к темному дубу и поэтому он везде был в его комнатах, резиденциях или в пентхаусе. Посреди комнаты стоял прямоугольный стол, с круглой сферой посередине, за которым сидел в красном кожаном кресле, Тони. Он сложил руки замком, смотря на входящих людей, через синеватые линзы очков. В комнате было жарко, горел камин, и бревна потрескивали из-за огня. Если бы не напряжение, которое витало в воздухе, здесь могло быть уютнее. Каждый проходил в глубь комнаты, кивая Старку. Беннер был благодарен Тони за то, что он брезглив и он отказался от глупой традиции целования руки. Только если кому-то что-то нужно от него, он мог позволить поцеловать свою руку, но Брюс знал, что Тони не любит этот подхалимский жест.</p><p>На столе стояли граненые стаканы, в которых был налит алкоголь или какая-то неизвестная жидкость. Стаканы стояли у каждого кресла, однако по левую руку от Тони, ничего не было. На нем сидела Наташа и никто не смел пересаживаться, без приказа Дона. Стефан сел по правую руку от Старка, а Брюс рядом со Стрэнджом. Он исподлобья разглядывал Тони, пытаясь визуально понять степень его раздражённости или агрессивности. Но тот сидел, надев на себя без эмоциональную маску и ждал, пока все сядут по своим местам.<br/>Последний сел Тор, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле, пытаясь найти подходящую позу. Пофыркав, он расправил плечи, положив руки на подлокотники и расслабился, переводя взгляд на Босса. Все смотрели на Одинсона, а тот вопросительно поднял бровь.</p><p>Старк закрыл глаза, досчитал до десяти и хлопнул в ладоши.</p><p>Собрание началось.</p><p>— Не буду спрашивать, что за bastardo, взял мой зелёный спорткар, — начал Тони и Брюс медленно сполз с кресла под стол, Стрэндж взял его за воротник рубашки, дёргая наверх.</p><p>Старк не смотрел на Беннера и он был ему благодарен, но многие повернулись в его сторону, смотря с полуулыбкой на губах. Сейчас увидим, как им будет смешно. Учёный знал, что Тони сдерживался, чтобы не накричать на них, это ведь было главное собрание, а они не чувствовали, как воздух был напряжён из-за всей атмосферы.</p><p>Тони показательно цокнул. Все стали серьезнее, кто-то прокашлялся, отводя взгляд на Босса. Капо сидели и ждали, когда Старк начнет говорить.<br/>Мужчина встал и хлопнул два раза в ладоши.</p><p>Та сфера в центре стола засветилась, и над ней образовалось множество голограмм, графиков и интерактивных отчётов. Над головами капо, оказалось огромное количество данных, за последние пять лет. Кто-то громко сглотнул. Клинт почесал нос, отхлебнув из стакана, подметив, что там был односолодовый виски.</p><p>— Начнем с простого, i miei amici, — Старк встал за своим креслом, облокачиваясь корпусом на него. — Все вы знаете, что эти пять лет дались нам тяжело. Очень тяжело. Многие дела приходилось совершать удаленно, а некоторые отменять. Приходилось жертвовать людьми, чтобы подключить на поиски больше солдатов.</p><p>Мужчина дёрнул плечом, его лицо исказилось. Брюс хотел спрятаться. Началось.</p><p>— Я не обращал внимание на вас. Я думал, вы самостоятельные мальчики, которые смогут справиться с проблемами. Но, — он резко поднял голову и на голограмме, засветился график, он усилено падал вниз, — вы, как идиоты, без моего надзора натворили такое дерьмо, которое мне приходится разгребать самому! — он повысил голос в конце предложения, из-за чего некоторые дернулись. — Я потерял территорию. Я потерял землю! Мы её потеряли. Роджерс, — Старк повернул голову к человеку.</p><p>Стив оторвал взгляд от графика и повернул голову в сторону Босса.</p><p>— Да? — он не дернулся и не показал на лице, что хоть как-то боится Старка. Бывшая работа дала о себе знать.</p><p>Мужчина всплеснул руками. Он всегда был излишне эмоционален, его корни и воспитание говорили за себя.</p><p>— Какого дьявола, ты не контролируешь Бруклин? — график сменился картой района, где в быстром темпе красная точка разрасталась, пока не поглотила одну четвертую часть зелёной диаграммы.— Два года назад, какие-то дети образовали свою группировку, которая вытекла в это! Они заняли часть твоего района. И используют его под сбыт наркотиков и шлюх! — на красной части образовались черные точки, которые после перешли на зелёную часть Стива.</p><p>— Босс, я хочу сказать, что мы вкладывали все силы на поиски Пит… — Стиву не дали договорить, потому что Тони, как тень проскользнул к Роджерсу и сжал его щеки, резко до хруста в шее, поворачивая лицо бывшего полицейского к себе.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь Роджерс? Ты оправдываешься? — зашипел Тони, приближая лицо человека к себе. Рядом сидящий Барнс напрягся, их договор с Тони был давно расторгнут и он здесь только ради Стива, который пообещал кровью охранять мирных жителей, хоть и не совсем законными методами. Иначе было нельзя.</p><p>— Нет, Босс, — Роджерс не дрогнул, смотря прямо в синие линзы Старка, раньше они были врагами, а сейчас уже работают вместе. Жизнь непредсказуемая вещь.</p><p>— Тогда, что я слышу? — Тони на последок сильнее сжал лицо, и тут же отпуская Стива. — Жду от тебя решения этой чертовой проблемы. Почему я должен слышать стоны этих бесхребетных i mostri, в белых рубашках, которые не могут поднять свою asino, со стула? Эти твои мирные жители, — Тони показал одной рукой кавычки в воздухе, — ничем не отличаются от биологического мусора. Но как дело доходит их личной сохранности, куда они бегут? Конечно же ко мне, — он направил руки на себя, яростно взмахивая ими, — если ты не можешь их защитить, то не смей сидеть в этом кресле, в этой комнате, в этом доме! Кто-то распространяет героин, настолько дешёвый и ужасного качества, что подростки начинают подыхать прямо на проезжей части. А ты, как бывший служитель закона, закрываешь на это глаза. Vergogna.</p><p>Тони было плевать на людей. Его репутация подрывалась из-за таких случаев, ведь наркотики и потеря территории - это первый признак слабости Дона.</p><p>— Одинсон? — Тор напрягся, теперь он сидел не так расслаблено, как раньше, а напряженно сжимая подлокотники в руках.</p><p>Голограмма сменилась. Теперь на ней был район Тора и большое количество красных точек, покрывали всю выделенную территорию.</p><p>— Да, Босс?</p><p>— Ты следишь за своими барами? — Старк сложил руки на груди, он знал, что капо этого не делал, они все слишком расслабились без его надзора. Нужно поставить этих мальчишек на место. Только разберётся с одной проблемой и сразу же примется за воспитание, неродивых детей.</p><p>Одинсон резко вспотел. Он не мог ответить, как Стив, ведь он следил и уделял свое время на поиски Питера. Но он мог найти пару часов для своих баров. Однако, кто следит за ними, когда все эти года, все шло так плавно? Тор промолчал.</p><p>— Ясно, — Старк угрюмо кивнул. — Ты знаешь, что в твоих барах, появились случаи отравления?</p><p>— Что?! Такого не может быть! — Одинсон подпрыгнул на кресле, сжимая руки в кулаках, впиваясь тупыми ногтями в кожу. Он гордился своими барами, ему дали полную свободу действий и он мог продавать там любой вид алкоголя, у него были эксклюзивные бары, а теперь он слышит такое?</p><p>Старк махнул рукой и рядом с графиком высветилось несколько газетных вырезок и интернет статей. Новостные заголовки гласили об большом количестве отравлений в маленьких, специализированных барах. Велось расследование. Тор опустил взгляд вниз.</p><p>— Che diavolo? Ты купаешься в славе и обществе женщин, как ты и хотел. Я не требую от тебя многого, но ты не мог просто проследить поставку некачественно алкоголя в свои бары? Ты меня разочаровал.</p><p>Тони провел пальцем по краю спинки кресла, поджимая губы. Все угрюмо сидели, смотря либо на графики, либо в стол. Никто не хотел встречаться с Боссом взглядом. Старк зацепился взглядом за мужчину в бордовом костюме.</p><p>— Вижн.</p><p>Мужчина кивнул, смотря на Тони. Он знал, что ничего такого ему не выскажут. Он был готов ко всему. Хотя, он немного напрягся, злой Старк был не самым приятным зрелищем.</p><p>— Да? — он прислонил руку к своему лэптопу. Он был чуть-чуть теплым из-за усердной работы на нем.</p><p>— Ты отправил на мой сервер отчёты и аналитику данных? Что насчёт прибыли? — хоть всеми отчётами занимался Стрэндж и Наташа, лишние руки, в виде Вижена, были нужны. Мальчик умел хорошо считать, и правильно проводить операции по отмывке денег.</p><p>— Мы ее отмыли через вашу организацию в Дубаях. И через мелкие мелкие предприятия. Отчёт находится на сервере Эдит.</p><p>— Молодец.</p><p>Мужчина кивнул, поворачиваясь к другим, сидящим за столом, людям. Стефан безмятежно сидел и покачивал виски в бокале. Они с Тони пересеклись взглядами.</p><p>— Стрэндж, что там с переговорами?</p><p>— Некоторые люди из Нью Джерси хотят с вами встретиться, чтобы открыть свой бизнес здесь, в Нью-Йорке, — Старк хмыкнул. Нью Джерси. Хороший город, который иногда немного нравился Тони за законы.</p><p>— Назначь ближайшую дату и отправь туда Наталью, если все будет плохо по первым переговорам, то езжай с ней и решай все проблемы на месте.</p><p>Мужчина снова подошёл к своему креслу, с прищуром смотря на всех.</p><p>Баннер считал про себя, чтобы отвлечься от нагнетающей обстановки, ведь все дела они обговорили и осталось только одно невысказанное.</p><p>— А сейчас перейдем к самому сладкому. Мы потеряли Стейтен-Айленд. Кто-то решил потихому откусывать кусочки нашей земли и что мы видим? Все намного хуже, чем у Роджерса! Люди стали устанавливать синие лампы на улицах, чтобы наркоманы не смогли нарушить их покой. Какой я после этого Дон, если потерял полтора района, за пять лет?! Бартон, — Тони снова начал шипеть, тихо обходя кресла, приближаясь к Клинту. Брюс булькнул в стакан, надеясь, что им сегодня не понадобится обезболивающее.</p><p>Проклятье. Бартон отвечал за этот район, своими людьми с Наташей. Но он отправил их всех на поиски Питера. Клинт думал, что ничего такого не случится, если в этом районе не будет всего-то пару десятков бойцов. Он понимал Старка, у него самого были дети. Капо хотел помочь Тони, он хотел как лучше.</p><p>— Да?….</p><p>— Скажи мне, caro, где были твои люди?</p><p>— На разведке, сэр.</p><p>— На разведке, — Старк почесал подбородок, взяв гранёный стакан в руку, покачивая в нем янтарной жидкостью. — Я бы простил тебя, если бы твои солдаты не приходили на точку с опозданием! Каждый раз, мы упускали её, постоянно твои солдаты опаздывали, — Тони наклонился к уху Клинта, опалив его дыханием, — так скажи мне, Бартон, почему они опаздывали.</p><p>— Я не знаю, сэр.</p><p>Старк не стал отвечать и все замерли, готовясь к самому худшему. Он схватил Бартона за волосы и резким движением ударил его об стол. Стаканы на столе звякнули. Клинт застонал, некоторые скривились от представленной картины. Нос Клинта был разбит, из двух ноздрей шла кровь, струясь по губам мужчины. Он тыльной стороной руки прижимал ее к носу, надеясь не испачкать стол, ибо он не хотел его вылизывать языком. Как это делал Стив, когда случайно пролил бокал вина.</p><p>Над головами капо пролетел гранёный стакан, искажая голограмму, глухо ударяясь об стенку.</p><p>Ой, ой. Брюс ещё ниже спустился по креслу, он не хотел попасть в поле зрения Босса. Почему Тони так себя ведёт? Неужели нейролептики не действуют? Тогда почему он не сказал об этом ему или Стефану? Или он не пьет положенный курс? Черт, он знал, что без Наташи сегодня будет тяжёлый день.</p><p>— Все вон! Не смейте возвращаться, пока не уберете за собой все дерьмое, которое натворили, — Тони быстро дышал, положив руку на кобуру, поглаживая большим пальцем рукоять револьвера. — Стрэндж останься.</p><p>Все, кроме Стефана, по приказу Старка встали, не желая перечить ему. Раньше бы они попросили обговорить ситуацию, остались бы и стали стоять на своем, чтобы решить вопрос вместе с Доном. Но сейчас лучше его не трогать. Первым вышел Тор, а за ним потянулись остальные, Клинт прикрывая нос рукой, булькал что-то про детей, хотя Старк даже не вслушивался в эти бессмысленные бормотания.<br/>Тони устало, как мешок, упал в кресло, прикрывая глаза рукой. Беннер остановился, около дверей, смотря на Стефана, который с ухмылкой махнул ему рукой. Что-то здесь не чисто. Он нахмурился, но дёрнул плечом и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.<br/>В комнате воцарилась тишина, которую нарушал треск поленьев.</p><p>Так они просидели одну минуту. Стрэндж закинул ногу на ногу, вальяжно распластавшись в кресле, попивая виски. Тони убрал руку с лица, хмуро смотря на своего партнёра. Тот склонил голову, два раза постучав указательным пальцем по стакану. Старк дёрнул головой. Он одним движением снял очки, на линзах загорелись какие-то данные, но тут же потухли.<br/>Стрэндж вопросительно смотрел на Тони. Мужчина улыбнулся.</p><p>— Теперь можно, — Стефан закатил глаза, со стуком ставя обратно на стол бокал, потягиваясь. Красные огоньки на камерах погасли.</p><p>— И на что было устраивать этот фарс? — Тони снял с плеч пиджак и кожаные перчатки, откидывая их на стол, расправляя плечи. Постоянные дерганья и крики вымучили его.</p><p>— О? Тебе не понравилось? — Старк взял стакан, отхлебнув чуть-чуть виски, посмеиваясь в него.</p><p>Нервные поддергивания, повышенные тона, крики и вслух заявленные разочарования, дали многим причину того, что Старк на грани нервного срыва. Что и было на руку Тони.</p><p>Стефан поджал губы, прислоняя ладонь к амулету. Босс снова начал играть в игры, и опять они не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Он бросил взгляд на стену, где остался мокрый след от алкоголя и возможно даже вмятина в стене. Стакан одиноко лежал около камина.</p><p>— Таша тебе выскажет все. Ты подправил личико нашему птенчику.</p><p>Подняв один палец вверх, Старк снова пригубил виски.</p><p>— Заслуженно, заметь, — Тони вытянул ноги, чуть ослабляя узел на галстуке.</p><p>— Так, зачем? — угадать ход мыслей Старка было тяжело. Иногда он думал слишком неординарно, из-за чего временами страдали капо. Особенно, Стефан любил, когда Тони всплескивал руками и недовольно бурчал, как можно было не понять его посыл, он же такую простую кодировку отправил им, любой идёт смог бы расшифровать её. Но тогда из-за его игр, некоторые остались с явными ожогами и ранениями, а все из-за того, что их любимый Босс беспокоится о своей безопасности.</p><p>— Ты сам знаешь. Потеря районов, расхлябанность капо, — Тони сделал невинное личико, — и ужасное ментальное состояние Босса. Ох, что же будет? Боже, неужели, он ослабевает? Значит мы можем подойти к нему ближе, — елейным голосом проговорил Старк.</p><p>Он знал, что его игра повлияет на капо. Они разнесут это. Расскажут многим, пойдет слишком много слухов, а потом, они дойдут до других лидеров группировок. И вот тогда, они решат, что Старк слаб и совсем выжил из ума. А значит, можно и забрать побольше земель, подкрасться ещё ближе.</p><p>— Твои игры ничем хорошим не кончатся, — Стефан помнил, как в последний раз, они спасали его с Брюсом, пересаживая ему кожу. А Барнсу создавая новую руку.</p><p>— Но ты же участвуешь в них, — мужчина невинно захлопал ресницами. Чертов актёр, ему нужно было идти в театральный, а не становится мафиози.</p><p>— Как будто я хотел, — ядовито произнес доктор, тряхнув больной рукой, кисти начинали снова ныть.— Что насчёт кода?</p><p>— Ах, груз, — каждый вспоминал про него, на протяжении нескольких дней, как они встречались. Груз, был обычным кодом безопасности, гласящим о том, что у них в семье появился предатель. На каждый случай у Тони был код, и все коды знали только Наташа и Стефан, им пришлось выучить их и отчитаться потом Старку, ведь в экстренной ситуации, он не мог напрямую говорить о проблеме. — Ты ведь сам это заметил. У нас появилась крыска.</p><p>Стефан утверждено промычал. Он понимал это, он видел это по картам и графикам, но не придавал этому значения. Ведь со всем разберётся Тони. Стрэндж прикрыл глаза, касаясь пальцами чуть тепловатого камня на груди.</p><p>— Не могли солдаты Клинта опаздывать. Кто-то доносил информацию намного позже, либо… — это было логично. Клинт всегда справлялся со своей группой быстрого реагирования, а тут такой провал в последние годы. Сам Клинт сжимал кулаки и хотел хорошенько врезать Мэри, когда узнал, что она забрала Питера. Бартон был отличным отцом, по рассказам Наташи.</p><p>— Все правильно, кто-то предупреждал её. Вижн нашел информацию, что она меняла документы на имя Питера и на свое. Простая американка не смогла бы это сделать самостоятельно, учитывая ее состояние, — Тони посмотрел на гранёный стакан с алкоголем. Он сам скатился в эту пучину, постоянного алкогольного опьянения, ужасного похмелья по утрам и постоянных головных болей.</p><p>— Кто-то переводил ей деньги, — Стефан поднял глаза наверх, смотря в угол, где висела камера, красный огонек не горел, — и контролировал твои камеры.</p><p>— Да, эта крыса воровала из моих оффшорных счетов, оформленных на Питера, и камеры тоже дело этого ублюдка, — Тони поглаживал револьвер, нервно стуча ногой. Он на всякий случай, когда Питеру было два года, оформил на него несколько счетов в заграничных банках. Ребенок мог жить безбедно, если Тони неожиданно покинет их. Кто-то узнал о его счетах. Кто-то, кому Старк доверял.</p><p>— Крыса заботилась о мальчике?</p><p>— Это я должен был заботится о нем, а не она. Если эта сволочь хотела, чтобы мой ребенок жил всегда в достатке, то она очень ошибалась. Cagna, тратила деньги на выпивку и свое удовольствие. А эта крыса ничем не помогла Питти, только ухудшила его положение.</p><p>Стрэндж прищурился.</p><p>— Ты ведь знаешь, кто это?</p><p>— Да, но я хочу вывести ее на чистую воду. Этот кто-то взломал часть моей Эдит, — это была малая часть. Но даже малая часть, имела полный доступ к приличному куску земли Манхэттена. Старк впервые почувствовал себя настолько незащищённым. Он не мог узнать, какими камерами управляет предатель, поэтому приходилось отключать абсолютно все, когда он входил в поле зрения камеры слежения.</p><p>Стрэндж промычал в стакан.</p><p>— Значит, у него есть контроль над камерами?</p><p>— Не над всеми, но да.</p><p>— Твое слабое место, — Стефан знал, что Тони собирал с помощью Эдит всю информацию на политиков, крупных чиновников и мэров, чтобы потом шантажировать их. Камера случайно заметила, пиджак мэра в гей баре? Какая досада. А если мэр не хотел, чтобы эта новость просочилась в СМИ, ему стоит играть по правилам Старка.</p><p>— Мое слабое место, ты сам знаешь какое, — раздражённо заметил Дон. И если это слабое место было такой большой проблемой в данное время, значит, стоит его отгородить от всех. — Но этот человек должен быть умным. Слишком умным, чтобы действовать одному. Взломать Эдит одному? Тут потребуется большая выдержка, и усидчивость, которой не было у нашего traditore.</p><p>Стефан напрягся.</p><p>— Ты же не тронешь его?</p><p>— Vediamo, — Тони беспечно пожал плечами. Он обещал вырвать язык и выдавить глаза тому, кто водил его за нос эти пять лет.</p><p>— Он не виноват ни в чем. Он жертва обстоятельств, сам знаешь, он хороший человек, — Стрэндж с беспокойством, повернулся к Тони, пытаясь вбить в голову Старка, что этот человек, просто шестерёнка, в руках предателя.</p><p>— Возможно, возможно, — Старк мутными глазами смотрел на сферу, приложив палец к губам. Он повернул голову к Стрэнджу. — Готовь щеку, я же сейчас очень импульсивен.</p><p>Губа Стефана дернулась.</p><p>— Ты так любишь меня избивать, что скоро я превращусь в твою игрушку.</p><p>— О, мистер Стрэндж, может вам нужна водичка?</p><p>— Старк, — он не любил вспоминать тот момент жизни. Их первая встреча прошла ужасно, и по сломанным запястьям, которые постоянно ноют, это можно было понять.</p><p>— Да, да, больше не буду, — Старк встал, потирая руки. Конечно он лгал. Ведь иногда, Тони бывает слишком скучно.</p><p>Стефан повернулся к нему правой щекой, закрывая глаза. Тони ухмыльнулся, замахиваясь.</p><p>По комнате разнёсся звонкий шлепок.</p><p>***</p><p>Брюс теребил край пиджака нервно ходя по коридору. Они засунули Клинту в нос вату, и та быстро пропиталась кровью. Беннер нашел в аптечке обезболивающие и заставил принять их Бартона. Он просто разбил нос, ничего не сломал и то хорошо. Но Брюс беспокоился за Стрэнджа, он не знал, что происходило за закрытыми дверями. Тони позаботился о звукоизоляции и все выжидали, выйдет ли вообще Стефан от Старка.<br/>Многие остались в комнате ожиданий, потому что нельзя было уезжать на одной машине. Да, Старк не хотел, чтобы кто-то уезжал на отдельной машине, если можно потом ее использовать повторно. Он слишком боялся преследования. Брюс фыркал на эти странные приказы Старка, его паранойя не даст ему спокойно жить.<br/>Стив с Баки говорили о некоторых солдатах, возможно ли применить физическую силу против той группировки, которая образовалась на их территории. Но Стив не хотел кровопролития, он хотел все решить дипломатичным путем, только вряд-ли Тони понравится, ведь главарь этой банды потребует что-то. А Старк не готов делится своими вещами или деньгами. Легче было убить.</p><p>Ручка двери медленно повернулась, все застыли и единогласно выдохнули, когда вышел Стефан, разминая челюсть и потирая щеку, на которой осталась маленькая царапина и след от пальцев Старка. Брюс подлетел к нему, утягивая на диван, напротив окна, чтобы рассмотреть след от удара.</p><p>— Черт, за что он тебя так? Больно? — Беннер надавил на щеку и Стрэндж дернулся, зашипев. — Прости.</p><p>Стефан не ответил, смотря за плечо ученого. Брюс крутил голову доктора, рассматривая нанесенный ущерб. Если мазать мазью, то все скоро пройдет. Беннер заметил, что мужчина смотрит не на него и повернул голову.<br/>Там стоял Одинсон, хмуро смотря в глаза Стрэнджа. Брюс посмотрел на Стефана, тот продолжал прожигать взглядом Тора. Ему это надоело. Он встал в полный рост, расправив плечи, разрывая их зрительный контакт.<br/>Доктор перевел взгляд на воротник рубашки Брюса, прищурившись он протянул руку и резко дёрнул его к себе. Беннер закряхтел, наклонившись вниз. Стрэндж смотрел на шею мужчины.</p><p>— Черт, Стефан, ты мог спросить, а не дергать так резко, — тот вопросительно склонил голову, проводя большим пальцем по жёлтому синяку, — я не виноват, что у Тони такая сильная хватка.</p><p>И как призрак, Босс выскользнул из зала собраний, останавливаясь за спиной Беннера. Доктор не почувствовал присутствия Тони, ибо он был слишком заинтересован царапиной и синяком, который начал уже проявляться на щеке Стрэнджа.</p><p>— Хочешь ещё раз проверить это, Брюси? — учёный вздрогнул, поворачиваясь на носках к Старку, сложив руки на боках.</p><p>— Тони! Какого черта, ты не принимаешь таб… — его прервал палец Босса, который упёрся в губы Брюса.</p><p>Тони покачал головой, он не желал слышать что-то про таблетки и возмущения Беннера по этому поводу. Он отнял руку от губ Брюса, скривившись от омерзения и вытирая палец об шелковый красный платок. Доктор скованно провел рукой по шее, где остались ещё не конца прошедшие синяки.<br/>Старк повернулся к другим людям, которые тихо замерли, ожидая приказа Дона.</p><p>— Одинсон, берешь с собой Бартона, и этих idioti из Бруклина, — он тяжёлым взглядом, через плечо, провел по Брюсу и тот встрепенулся.</p><p>— Мне нужен Вижн и Стефан, как дополнительные руки. Поэтому мы поедем в башню, на его машине, — Беннер большим пальцем показал за спину, где уже стоял Стрэндж. Конечно, мужчина не видел, как он скривился от этого предложения. Но Старк удовлетворено кивнул, значит, лучше не спорить.</p><p>Вижн закусил губу. Он не хотел в башню, он хотел сделать другие дела. Но его мнения никто не спрашивал. Ему нужно было встретиться с Вандой. А для этого, нужно обратиться к Боссу.</p><p>Многие зашевелились, вставая с насиженных кресел и диванов, направляясь к главному выходу. Брюс со Стрэнджем, увлеченно переговаривались между собой, и Беннер даже не вспомнил о том, что на нем находится чужой пиджак. Вижн шел впереди, придерживая ноутбук, ведь на нем хранилась важная информация не только для него, но и для Старка.</p><p>Беннер нагнал Вижена, закинув руку ему на плечо, притягивая к себе.</p><p>— Сегодня тебя ждёт прекрасный мир полимеров и вычислений, как тебе? — он провел рукой по воздуху, воодушевленно представляя, как они с ним будут высчитывать формулы. Идеальный мир цифр и реактивов.</p><p>— Извините, мистер Беннер, но мне нужно переговорить с мистером Старком, — он извернулся, Брюс закатил глаза, не притормаживая и продолжая идти в одну ногу со Стрэнджем, который поравнялся с ними.</p><p>Мужчина остановился около Тони, кашлянув. Тот стянул очки на нос, криво улыбаясь.</p><p>— Да, мой мальчик?</p><p>— Босс, я бы хотел у вас попросить разрешения встретиться со своей невестой и, — он заломил пальцы, — с близнецами.</p><p>Тони вскинул брови и опустил руку на плечо Вижена, похлопывая.</p><p>— Certo, ты можешь встретиться со своей семьёй. Дети это же наше будущее? — Вижн поправил свой красный пиджак, немного съеживаясь под его взглядом, кивая на слова Босса.</p><p>— Спасибо, Дон Старк, — мужчина вернул очки на переносицу, вытягивая руку без перчатки. В свете ламп, поблескивало фамильное кольцо Старков. Парнишка наклонился, прижимаясь губами к кольцу, мельком глядя в синие линзы очков. Оторвавшись от руки, парень тут же повернулся в ту сторону, куда завернул Брюс со Стефаном. Он не видел, как скривился Старк, вытирая платком свое кольцо.</p><p>Вижн быстро их нагнал, вытирая вспотевшие ладони об вильветовые штаны. Заметив Беннера, он остановился около него, и немного поодаль замечая Стрэнджа и Одинсона. Они стояли, пожимая друг-другу руки. Но их рукопожатие слишком затянулось. Стефан не отпускал Тора, с лёгкой полуулыбкой, что-то вещая ему. Мужчина вытянулся, как струна, став слишком напряжённым. Одинсон дотронулся до шеи и нервно провел по ней. Стрэндж стоял и улыбался. Отпустив руку капо, доктор похлопал его по предплечью, махнув головой паре, которая ожидала, когда они закончат.</p><p>Брюс тут же подлетел к Стефану, продолжая разговор с той же темы, где они и остановились. Вижн, вздыхая, что возможно он сегодня вообще не увидит близнецов, скрылся за дверью вместе с докторами.</p><p>За всей этой сценой наблюдал Старк. Он хмуро стоял около стены, облокотившись плечом на нее. Он всегда уезжал последним из резиденции, наблюдая за своими людьми. В окно, он увидел, как Тор уезжает на своем запасном пикапе и как Стефан галантно открывает дверь Вижену и Брюсу, чтобы потом с тяжёлым хлопком закрыть дверцу. И они так же выехали из резиденции.<br/>Он знал, что Стефан после работы в башне поедет домой, чтобы разобраться в отчётах семьи, Вижн поедет к своей невесте и детям, а Беннер одиноко устроится на диванчике, попивая горячий кофе, и разливая, повторно, его у себя на груди. Идиллия.</p><p>Старк вынул телефон из кармана штанов, печатая сообщение Романов.</p><p>10:56 a.m</p><p>Как там мой ребенок?</p><p>Рыжая бестия:</p><p>Твой ребенок, в полном порядке, сидит рисует тебе открытки. Он поел, хотя пытался меня уговорить не давать ему суспензию, но я пообещала дать ему карандаши с блёстками, если он выпьет её.</p><p>Bene.</p><p>Кажется, его дома заждался малыш.</p><p>Пора домой.</p><p>***</p><p>На диване, наклонившись над журнальным столиком, сидел ребенок от усердия вынув язык, вырисовывая непонятные завитушки на листе. Сначала Питер немного побаивался женщину, она произвела необычное впечатление, когда мальчик увидел её впервые. У нее был слишком строгий голос, когда папа достал его из шкафа. Он расплывчато помнил тот день, но руки отца, которые нежно придерживали его и успокаивающее гладили по спине, Питер не забудет.<br/>Мисс Романов сидела рядом с ним, что-то печатая в телефоне. А ещё она нашла ему каналы с мультиками! Он был так рад, когда увидел нарисованного синего кота с говорящей живой рыбкой, что даже на время забросил разукрашивать пейзаж на листке. Питер, как загипнотизированный смотрел на различные яркие краски, блёстки, всплески, взрывы на большом экране телевизора, что смог только оторваться, когда Наташа позвала его.</p><p>— Думаю, тебе лучше снова вернуться к раскрашиванию открытки, а то не успеешь, к приезду папы, — заметила женщина.</p><p>И мальчик встрепенулся, хотя он не хотел отрываться от телевизора, но Питер желал вручить папе рисунок. Питер нарисовал папу и самого себя. А ещё их дом и большое дерево, которое стояло в дали, он видел, что за ним был забор, а за забором был лес, но деревья были вдвое меньше. Взяв красный карандаш, ребенок прислонил его к бумаге, но застыл. Он не знал, стоит ли рисовать маму. У него были какие-то смешанные чувства по отношению к ней. Но он правда любил её! Хотя, Питеру было стыдно признавать это, но он был счастлив, что папа забрал его от мамы.</p><p>Мальчик незаметно, посмотрел на женщину, которая невзрачно сидела в телефоне, иногда хмыкая про себя. Питер не был слепым, он видел, как папа поцеловал её. Он поцеловал другую женщину… Не маму. Как мальчик помнил, поцелуи это выражение любви. Да сам папа целовал его! Значит… Значит мисс Романов…</p><p>— Вы… — тоненьким голосом, начал говорить ребенок, привлекая внимание Наташи, — вы… Вы станите моей мамой?</p><p>Неожиданно для мальчика, женщина звонко рассмеялась. Она склонила голову, умилительно глядя на Питера.</p><p>— С чего ты взял, что я стану твоей мамой, малыш?</p><p>— Вас же... Папа поцеловал, — смущённо пролепетал Питер, покрутив в руках карандаш.</p><p>Наташа провела рукой по лицу мальчика, подцепив ноготком его подборок.</p><p>— Я не буду твоей мамой, но ты сможешь обратиться ко мне с любым вопросом, который задал бы ей, — Романов понимала, что мальчик будет скучать по матери, а в будущем ему понадобится поддержка женского плеча, ведь Тони не сможет заменить ему Мэри.</p><p>Ребенок заерзал на месте. Но ведь папа целовал женщину!</p><p>— Но он целовал вас…</p><p>— Малыш, твой папа, наполовину итальянец, — она улыбнулась тому, как лицо ребенка вытянулось, — и его воспитали так экспрессивно. Итальянцы они очень, — Наташа щёлкала пальцами, пытаясь найти простое для ребенка слово, — живые и громкие. Постоянно двигают руками, наверное, ты сам это заметил и говорят на высоких тонах, он поцеловал меня, ибо так приветствовал, это в их крови.</p><p>— Так вот, что за слова постоянно говорил папа, они были на итальянском! — Романов кивнула. — А, что такое экс… Экспрес…</p><p>Женщина засмеялась, прикрывая рот рукой, Питер был таким забавным, когда пытался выговорить непонятное слово для него. Ребенок нахмурился, медленно двигая губами, чтобы выговорить его. Но с каждым разом, он запинался.</p><p>— Это яркий, вспыльчивый человек, — мальчик кивнул, тихо проговорив про себя слово полностью, — ты знал, что в детстве ты мог говорить на итальянском?</p><p>— Правда?!</p><p>— Да, но очень простые слова, например небо, машина, бабочка, папа, мама, — перечисляла Романов, загибая пальцы, с аккуратным и утонченным маникюром, — с тобой отец постоянно говорил на итальянском, а мама на английском.</p><p>Мальчик задумался. Он начал кусать кончик карандаша, смотря на рисунок. Папа, он и дом с деревом. Может, ему правда нарисовать маму? Но, мамы здесь нет. Её нет.</p><p>— А где моя мама?</p><p>Наталья в миг напряглась, но ребенок этого не заметил, она натянула улыбку, держа в своих нежных, но опасных руках, телефон.</p><p>— Последний раз ее видел твой папа, спроси у него, потом, — Романов протянула ладонь к стриженным кудрям мальчика, теперь ещё больше кудрей украшали его голову. Они были такими мягкими на ощупь, что теперь Наташа понимала, почему Старк постоянно незаметно тянулся к голове ребенка.</p><p>— Как думаете, папе понравится моя новая прическа? — он позже спросит папу про маму, может быть, он сможет с ней встретится? Но, он не сильно этого хотел… Возможно, папа разрешит ему не встречаться с ней? Однако, мальчик сразу переключился на другую мысль.</p><p>Когда Старк уехал, Романов взломала запрещённые каналы, которые включали в себя слишком популярные детские программы, и ещё какие-то каналы с новостями. Мальчик увидел в одном фильме девочку. Она была очень похожа на него! Такие же длинные волосы по плечи, такие же кудрявые. И он недовольно сопя, трогал свои волосы, жалуясь на то, что он похож на девочку. А потом, добрая тетя Романов, предложила его подстричь, из-за чего он сразу же согласился. Питер не хотел быть похожим на какую-то девчонку из фильма, в ее красном платье, а ещё она была капризной. Ребенку она не понравилась.<br/>Сидя на стуле, мальчик был доволен, когда слышал щёлканье ножниц и теперь волосы не были такими тяжёлыми. Шея была полностью голой, хотя кудряшек на голове Питера прибавилось. Он был похож на барашка. Ну, хотя бы не на ту девочку.</p><p>— Он любит тебя и точно оценит твой новую прическу, — мальчик удовлетворённо угукнул, возвращаясь к рисунку.</p><p>Наташа понимала, что Старк не обрадуется, когда увидит, что она подстригла Питера. Да и мультики ему показала. Зато, теперь ему никак не возможно будет извернуться, ведь мальчик устроит скандал и слезами заставит Тони включить ему диснеевский мультфильм. Так бы ребенок продолжал смотреть программы про животных, Романов не выдержала их, когда по телевизору стали объяснять природу гермафродитов на примере гиен. Пришлось резко переключить канал, но Питер уже с детским любопытством спрашивал, кто такие гермафродиты. Наташа решила, снова, все спихнуть на Старка и сказала мальчику поинтересоваться у отца.</p><p>Романов тяжело вздохнула, она уже услышала, что Клинту разбили нос, значит, Старк приедет в ужасном настроении. Что же, она надеялась на детскую наивность, чтобы Питер успокоил своего отца, рисунками.</p><p>***</p><p>Возвращаясь домой, Старк не ожидал, той картины, которая предстанет перед ним. Он спокойно припарковался в гараже, при этом сменив две машины. И крутя на указательном пальце ключи от машины, бормоча себе под нос на итальянском, вышел из коридора в главный холл.</p><p>Тони не успел и слова сказать, когда из гостиной выбежал ребенок с радостными криками, бросаясь на отца. Если бы Старк не держал себя в руках, возможно, от неожиданности он бы достал револьвер, хотя он находится в пальто. Мальчик выбил из отца воздух, вцепившись в него со всей силой. Питер обвил ногами и руками туловище папы, довольно попискивая, что он пришел. Старк поудобнее обхватил ребенка, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать в лоб, но так и застыл, смотря на волосы мальчика.</p><p>Питер не заметил заминку отца, с удовольствием прижимаясь к его мягкому пальто, даже что-то твердое, упирающееся ему в живот не мешало обнимать папу.<br/>Неподалеку стояла Наташа, сложив руки на груди, избегая взгляда Старка.</p><p>— Тебе нравится моя новая прическа?! Я теперь не похож на девочку! — мальчик поднял голову, дернув отца за мягкую ткань, чтобы тот обратил на него внимание, а не на мисс Романов.</p><p>Только спустя несколько тычков и уже явных бурчаний от Питера, Тони перевел взгляд на сына.</p><p>— Да, мне нравится твоя прическа, mia amata, может ты мне покажешь свои рисунки? Пока я поговорю тут с тетей Наташей, — ребенок радостно закивал, Старк аккуратно поставил его на пол и тот ринулся в гостиную, к своим рисункам.</p><p>Питер мычал что-то про себя, пытаясь выбрать самый лучший рисунок и показать его папе. Вряд-ли ему понравится тот с котятами. А может он хочет увидеть его дерево?<br/>На заднем фоне шумел телевизор, с детской программой и ребенок не услышал, слишком звонкий шлепок, разнесшийся по всей прихожей.<br/>Точно! Питер выберет тот рисунок, где он стоит с папой. Взяв его за край, мальчик побежал обратно в коридор, чуть подпрыгивая от нетерпения.</p><p>Выбежав в холл, ребенок подбежал к отцу, а потом поднял голову, протяоивая свое творчество на бумаге папе. И тут Питер заметил, что он слишком близко стоит к тете Наташе, у той почему-то очень красная щека, и оба они стоят смотрят друг-другу в глаза. Атмосфера была напряжённой, и мальчику надоело, что папа не обращает на него внимание, и он легонько пнул его по начищенному ботинку.</p><p>— Пап! Смотри, смотри, это ты и я, посмотри! — он тряс своим рисунком и только спустя пару секунд, Тони опустил голову, поправляя очки, глядя на художества сына.</p><p>На бумаге была изображена какая-то квадратная фигура, с красным прямоугольником с размером в целый дом, а рядом с ним за палку, наверное это была рука, находился маленький кружочек с коричневыми завитушками. Наверное, его сын был экспрессионистом. Неужели для Питера он такой большой, что даже дом на его фоне меркнет в размерах?</p><p>— Это… Очень мило, amore, я повешу его на холодильник, — Старк сел рядом с взбудораженным ребенком, который от слов отца зарделся. Тони по настоящему понравился этот рисунок, он был слишком умилительным, и если долго вглядываться в него, возможно было заметить множество деталей. Например, как около дома, с размером в машину, стоял их жёлтый диван с веранды.</p><p>— Пошли я покажу тебе другие рисунки! — он взял его за штаны, дергая на себя, пока отец в одной руке держал ключи от машины, а в другой аккуратно, двумя пальцами, рисунок ребенка.</p><p>— Мне нужно поговорить, с—</p><p>— Нет! — ребенок топнул ногой, от недовольства сильно дернув Тони за штанину, из-за чего его нога немного дернулась вперёд. Старк впервые видел, чтобы Питер так сильно упрямился, такое поведение нужно ограничивать уже с детства.</p><p>Он хотел высказать ребенку, что это неприлично перебивать взрослых, спорить со старшими и перечить отцу, но осекся. Питер смотрел на него с надеждой и детским восторгом. Мальчик просто был слишком возбужден от пребытия папы. Старк закрыл глаза, досчитал до пяти, снова открыв их, взяв ребенка за ручку. Ключи от машины звякнули, но Тони не собирался отпускать маленькую ручку Питера, которая вцепилась в его большой палец.<br/>Хорошо, сегодня отец разрешит ребенку немного покапризничать, но в следующий раз, он поставит его на место.</p><p>Мальчик был доволен своей маленькой победой, а Старк махнул головой, чтобы Романов шла за ними. Он ей не успел ещё высказать, как он сильно недоволен. Питер затянул их в комнату и посадив отца, который даже ещё не разделся, на диван, он взял много листков с рисунками и стал их показывать папе. У каждого рисунка была история и поэтому мальчик щебетал, рассказывая о рыбке с ногами, о синем коте, о розовом крольчике и прочей странной живности.<br/>Когда они зашли в гостиную, Старк сразу услышал высокий мультяшный голос, пометив галочкой у себя в голове, что Романов обычной пощёчиной не отделается.</p><p>Женщина присела на противоположный край дивана, положив локоть на его спинку, с нежностью смотря на Питера, который с усердием объяснял отцу о персонажах. Ее не волновала горящая щека, ведь теперь, ребенок стал более оживлённым и его что-то заинтересовало, кроме мира животных. И вот Питер с придыханием все рассказал, вручая постепенно на протяжении всего рассказа картинки отцу, поэтому он сейчас держал примерно пять рисунков и с серьезным видом кивал, вслушиваясь в слова ребенка. Старк считал, что понять ядерную физику было проще, чем то, что объяснял ему мальчик.</p><p>Но Питер был доволен и такой реакцией отца, поэтому он забрался к нему на колени, прижимаясь лицом к груди. Положив ключи на диван, и так же художества ребенка, Тони приобнял мальчика, яростно прожигая в Наташе дыру.</p><p>— <em>Ещё раз, тронешь моего ребенка, я вырву твои ногти, </em>— мальчик заинтересованно посмотрел на папу, который со спокойным выражением лица угрожал Романов на итальянском. — <em>Что это такое? Мультики? Ты знаешь, что теперь будет в его маленькой голове?</em></p><p>— <em>Тони</em>, — у мужчины дернулась верхняя губа, — <em>лучше это, чем смотреть на член дельфина, который достигает до одного метра, а потом объяснять ребенку, что это за палка. Тебе ещё разъяснять ему, кто такие гермафродиты.</em></p><p>Старк закатил глаза. Ему было легче объяснить про член дельфина и гермафродитов, чем смотреть на эти мультики. Настоящая пытка для эпилепсиков. Постоянные взрывы, избиения, разве это смешно, когда маленькая мышка причиняет боль коту, ударяя его сковородой? А вдруг Питер, ради забавы, захочет ударить его сковородой? Учитывая выработанную реакцию Тони, то тут будет больно не ему, а ребенку.</p><p>—<em> А прическа? Как ты это объяснишь</em>? — он потянул маленькие завитки на голове ребенка, и тот сладко улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза.</p><p>— <em>Если тебе нравились его волосы, это не значит, что ему они нравились. Ты хотя бы знаешь, как тяжело с длинными волосами? Шея постоянно потеет, да и расчёсывать затруднительно, не так ли?</em> — она недовольно прищурилась.</p><p>Старк фыркнул. Наташа была права, расчёсывать волосы немного было тяжело, но мальчику это нравилось, когда отец копошился в его волосах, медленно расчесывая спутанные волосы после сна.<br/>Наташа ухмыльнулась. Нужно было всего-то чем-то пожертвовать, чтобы осчастливить мальчика. Удар от Тони, ещё шипения и плевки Романов всегда выносила, не зря, она была его консильери. Вспомнив о грузе, женщина стала серьёзней.</p><p>— <em>Что насчёт кода?</em></p><p>Мужчина кивнул. Он уже продумал план действий и если все будет идти так, как он рассчитал, то они справятся с крысой и выведут его всего через несколько недель. В эту игру, он уже играл несколько лет, слепо тычясь, как котенок, пытаясь понять правила, по которым действовал их предатель. Что же, теперь, настало время сделать Тони первый шаг.</p><p>— <em>Мне нужно, чтобы ты проследила за одним человеком</em>, — Питер завозился на руках папы, играясь с пуговицей на черном пальто. Взрослый сильнее прижал ребенка к себе, чтобы тот не отвлекал его.</p><p>— <em>И кто же это?</em> — Наташа заинтересовало сложила руки на коленях.</p><p>— <em>Брюс Беннер.</em></p><p>Женщина сжала губы. Она понимала, что что-то происходит, но чтобы Беннер участвовал во всем этом? Все было слишком запутанно.</p><p>Взрослые замолчали и Питер слушал, как дышал папа. Его грудь тихо поднималась и опускалась, а рука отца находилась на его голове, перебирая волосы. Мальчик извернулся, надув губки вопросительно смотря на отца.</p><p>— Пап, ты мне обещал нарисовать бороду! — нетерпеливо проговорил ребенок, отстраняясь от взрослого, который задумчиво смотрел вперёд, в своих очках.</p><p>Мужчина что-то промычал, но окончательно он обратил внимание на ребенка, только тогда, когда тот подпрыгнул на его коленке, привлекая внимание родителя.</p><p>— Dolce, у меня не красок для твоего личика, — Питер нахмурил бровки, печально вздыхая. Он так надеялся, что будет похож на папу, хоть чем-то.</p><p>Старк окинул взглядом комнату. Пока его не было, Питер разрисовал несколько листов бумаги и посмотрел ужасные мультики. Тони был благодарен своей зрительной памяти, поэтому он легко мог подметить такие незначительные детали, как сдвинутая тумбочка около настенного телевизора, складки на мягком и пушистом ковре, цветы в вазе стоят не так, как раньше. Значит, его мальчик либо снова врезался в каждый угол, либо они играли с Романов в догонялки. Старк ставил на второй вариант, ибо Питер не мог быть таким неуклюжим. Хотя, камеры ему все поведают.<br/>Он перевел взгляд на журнальный столик, который не предназначался для того, чтобы на нем рисовали. Но ребенок устроившись на ковре, вырисовывал фигуры, в которых он видел себя и отца. Тут взгляд Тони зацепился за простой карандаш. Он прищурился.</p><p>Да, это была хорошая идея.</p><p>— Favorito, подожди секунду, — Тони приподнял мальчика и посадил на диван, потянувшись к простому карандашу.</p><p>Питер с любопытством смотрел за отцом. Мужчина смотрел на тупой конец грифеля и стал яростно тереть его об бумагу, стачивая кончик. Ребенок насупился. У него были такие хорошие и острые карандаши, сейчас папа все сточит и он опять будет постоянно поворачивать карандаш, чтобы он криво, но рисовал.<br/>Старк специально не обращал внимание на ребенка, образуя маленькую горку от стертого грифеля. Он обмакнул свой палец в графит и повернулся к мальчику. Тот уже с недоумением смотрел на отца, совсем не понимая, что он хочет от него.</p><p>Старк испачканым пальцем провел над губой Питера, оставляя черный след от карандаша. Нос мальчика задёргался, он захотел чихнуть, но пытался сдержаться. Отец мазнул пальцем по подбородку ребенка и отстранился.</p><p>Мужчина рассчитывал, что ребенок будет отдаленно напоминать его, или какого-то пирата, ибо эти закругленные нарисованные усы, точно не были похожи на его бороду. Питер сидел смирно, большими глазами смотря на отца.</p><p>— Теперь я похож на тебя? У меня такая же борода, как и у тебя? — мальчик, как щенок стал подпрыгивать на диване, пытаясь найти глазами хоть какое-то зеркало в комнате.</p><p>Старк тихо рассмеялся, положив руку на щеку ребенка, чтобы тот перестал так активно себя вести. Тони совсем забыл, что в детях намного больше энергии, чем в нем. Да, Питер точно был похож на маленького щенка.</p><p>— Ты напоминаешь мне Борромини*, но не меня, — хохотнул отец. На щеке ребенка остался черный след от карандаша, от пальцев отца.</p><p>Питер, точно щенок, недовольно заскулил. Он не знал кто это, но это точно не папа! Сердце Тони сжалось и положив руку на плечо мальчика, Старк притянул его к себе. Тот обвил руками шею папы, а ногами, уже привычно, его талию.</p><p>— Тебе не нужно быть похожим на меня, чтобы быть лучшим мальчиком на свете, mio caro, — ребенок смущённо буркнул что-то отцу в плечо. Мужчина не видел, как щечки мальчика стали чуть розоватыми. Разве есть кто-то лучше папы? Он хотел стать как папа. — А теперь умываться, там и посмотришь на себя. И мне ещё нужно раздеться.</p><p>Под фырканья и детский голосок, который говорил о несправедливости того, что он не похож на папу, отец с сыном скрылись в коридоре. Судя по шагам, они пошли на кухню.<br/>Никто из них не видел, как Наташа с лёгкой полуулыбкой на губах фотографировала эту забавную парочку.<br/>Ладно, Старк делал вид, что не видел, как их снимает Романов. Ведь все равно, он потом потребует с нее фотографии.</p><p>Наташа выключила телефон и задумчиво водила подушечкой пальца по черному экрану. Здесь ей больше делать нечего.<br/>Ее цель - Брюс Беннер.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Питер любил кровать папы. Она была большой и мягкой, а раньше он случайно падал с кровати, когда поворачивался. Мама качала головой, поднимала его, но позже перерастала это делать.<br/>Мальчик раскинулся, как звёздочка, на кровати, ожидая, когда папа выйдет из ванной. Он подмял под себя все мягкое одеяло, обматав свои ноги. Да, Питер любил перетягивать на себя одеяло, полностью устроившись на нем, как на облаке и иногда неосознанно покусывая край одеяльца. В комнате уже предусмотрительно горел ночник.</p><p>Сегодня они с папой поужинали и Питер попросил включить ему мультики. Папа не отказал, но поставил условие, что мальчику можно будет смотреть их только два часа в день. Ребенок сразу расстроился, но и два часа это тоже много. А если он будет смотреть мультики по десять минут, а потом будет что-то рисовать с папой, или читать, он точно сможет на протяжении дня смотреть любимые серии мультфильмов! Питер хотел поскорее заснуть, чтобы завтра рано встать и вместе с папой посмотреть мультфильм, который обещал показать отец.</p><p>Приоткрылась дверь ванной, и Тони вышел из нее, ероша чуть мокрые волосы на затылке. Он посмотрел на кровать, где уже в полудрёме находился его сын. С нежной улыбкой на губах, Старк заметил, что мальчик снова забрал все одеяло себе. В скором времени им понадобится ещё одно. Как только он присел на кровать, ребенок задвигался и повернувшись на бок, подполз к отцу.</p><p>— Bambino, поделишься одеялом? — мальчик сонно кивнул, протягивая отцу край одеяла.</p><p>Тони хмыкнул. Он провел рукой по плечу ребенка, и взяв его на руки, лег на кровать. Питер завертелся, устраиваясь на груди отца. Старк смог вытащить из под ребенка одеяло и накрыть себя и сына. Мальчик сполз с папы и пристроился около его левого бока, кладя руку на его солнечное сплетение. Под пальцами он чувствовал неровность шрамов, легонько поглаживая их. Взрослый обвил одной рукой мальчика, прижимая ближе к себе и концентрируясь на лёгких поглаживаниях от Питера.</p><p>Дыхание мальчика выровнялось, и Тони уже подумал, что Питер заснул, когда он тихо пробормотал.</p><p>— Пап, а я скоро увижу маму? — ладонь ребенка лежала на груди отца и он почувствовал, как резко забилось сердце мужчины.</p><p>Тони не подавал виду, что он беспокоится или нервничает по этому поводу.<br/>Мэри. Брюс поддерживал ее в коматозном состоянии, жалуясь на то, что из-за алкогольной зависимости, у нее выработался иммунитет к определенным веществам. Он бы хотел изучить ее подробно, а не оставлять в лаборатории, почти в бессознательном состоянии, для Старка. Но, мужчина хотел с ней поговорить, на своём языке и нет, это был не итальянский.</p><p>— Ты хочешь ее увидеть? — мальчик замялся, и Старк приметил это, — тебе не обязательно встречаться с ней. Сейчас она очень, очень, далеко, mio dolce.</p><p>Питер закрыл глаза. Теперь ему стало легче. Ведь папа сказал, что он может не встречаться с мамой, значит, это не обязательно. Мама же не расстроится, если он не увидит ее ещё одну неделю? А потом, возможно, она навестит их с папой.<br/>Довольный своими выводами, ребенок медленно погрузился в сон. Старк нежно поглаживал мальчика по кудрям, лёжа на спине.</p><p>Кажется, пора навестить Мэри.</p><p>• Символ итальянского фашизма — фасция, древний символ римской власти. До фашистов в Италии его использовали националистические организации.<br/>• Франческо Борромини — гениальный архитектор эпохи барокко</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>